


Juegos de guerra

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había juegos de guerra, del tipo que casi conseguía matar a miembros de Excalibur, en los que Arturo demostraba que sus hombres eran mejores que los demás, los que suponían poder y política.<br/>Y luego había Juegos de Guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos de guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243609) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín (TV) no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficios de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la segunda parte después de El hombre de la radio en la serie Loaded March y los términos militares no se han revisado. Cualquier error es totalmente mío.

Tres semanas después, el pañuelo rojo todavía olía a Arturo. A Merlín le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no pajearse con la tela alrededor de la polla. Toda su fuerza de voluntad y el conocimiento de que prácticamente no había privacidad en la base, especialmente no en el barracón. Merlín no sabía cómo todos esos soldados no dejaban la guerra a causa de exceso de frustración sexual. No. Sí que lo sabía. Gwaine le había hablado de unos siete sitios diferentes a tiro de piedra de los barracones donde alguien podía ir para tener unos pocos minutos de privacidad.

En medio de la nada, alejado de la mano de Dios, con el francotirador del equipo a menos de 5 metros no era uno de esos lugares.

Merlín miró hacia atrás, a los dos lados, pero no había ni rastro de su unidad de apoyo. Arturo había mandado a Gwaine, Owain y Perceval a una escaramuza de corta duración que suponía principalmente estar parado y esperar la orden de disparar. Merlín solo iba un poco de rebote. Arturo había agitado la mano en su dirección con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú también?

Merlín había mirado entre Gwaine y Arturo. Quizá Owain y Perceval tenían buenas posibilidades de seguir a Gwaine cuando se ponía en modo súper furtivo, pero ¿Merlín?

—¿Porque quizá me gustaría que tuvieran alguna opción de volver vivos?—dijo Merlín.

—En ese caso, ya que vas, asegúrate de que lo hacen—la expresión de Arturo había sido dura, sus ojos bajando hasta el pañuelo rojo que Merlín llevaba todo el tiempo, igual que el resto del equipo llevaba los suyos, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de haberle dado el pin de miembro oficial de Excalibur a Merlín.

—Esto es una mierda, tío. Mierda con mayúscula—murmuró Gwaine por lo bajo. No se había movido de su posición, tirado en el suelo con los pies en el tocón de un árbol caído, la rama apoyada en el hombro, la mirilla en el ojo—. No veo ninguna señal de que estén viniendo por esta carretera. ¿Seguro que tienes bien las coordenadas?

Merlín comprobó las coordenadas por enésima vez. Incluso si tuviera una memoria de mierda, había escrito los números en código en su librito, un librito que era exactamente idéntico al que Gwaine estaba usando para registrar muertes y datos adicionales. Velocidad del viento, ángulo de inclinación, temperatura, munición, puntos de dirección en su rifle… lo apuntaba todo, como si esperara algún día sacar una fórmula matemática que volviera a cualquier novato en un súper francotirador como él. Gwaine en realidad no hacía ningún cálculo cuando se trataba de matar, simplemente se apuntaba las condiciones y trabajaba por instinto.

Para ser un tipo tan divertido, cuando estaba trabajando Gwaine daba un poco de miedo.

—Sí, estoy absolutamente seguro, al 100%— dijo Merlín. Por enésima vez.

—¿Dónde están los chicos?—preguntó Gwaine. Un Gwaine conversacional en medio de una misión solía significar que estaba aburrido y necesitaba entretenimiento. Merlín empezaba a preguntarse si Arturo lo había enviado con ellos precisamente para eso. No tendría que estar ahí en el calor abrasador, dándole a Gwaine botellas de agua y trocitos de barrita energética cada media hora. Podría estar de vuelta en la base trabajando en su caja ahora que los trozos que había pedido habían llegado. Además, le debía a su madre una llamada para agradecerle el paquete que ahora estaba escondido debajo de su cama, sin abrir, escondido de los piratas que tenía como compañeros, que la saquearían en el mismo momento en que se dieran cuenta de que contenía comida, y Will le había escrito una carta que aún no había leído porque _cosas_ para Su Alteza, el capitán Idiota, seguían surgiendo.

Merlín miró hacia atrás otra vez, pero todavía no veía a Owain ni a Perceval. Nunca admitiría que no podía encontrarlos, y no importaba de todas formas porque Merlín les había echado hechizos de seguimientos a todos, por si caso la misión se iba a la mierda de todas las maneras horribles posibles.

—Oh, están por aquí, estoy seguro.

—Detalles, Merlín. Detalles. Si te estoy entrenando para ser un observador, necesito detalles.

—¿Entrenándome?—se sobresaltó Merlín, casi empujando a Gwaine, algo que le ganaría un buen puñetazo, porque Gwaine odiaba tener que volver a colocarse—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El único otro par de ojos buenos de esta panda son los de Arturo, y él es, ya sabes, el tipo al mando. No podemos tenerlo pegado a mí todo el tiempo. Me dijo que habías visto una cueva en la tormenta que él no vio, averiguaste vuestra posición sin ver nada… eso es más de lo que la mayoría de esos capullos pueden hacer. Además, se te dan bien las mates, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así. — _Bueno en mates_ era quedarse corto, pero no sentía la necesidad de alardear. Le daba un buen uso en el campo a su título de ingeniería, con la cantidad de problemas que les seguía dando el hardware en las misiones—. ¿Lo sabe Arturo?

—Lo sugirió él—dijo Gwaine.

Merlín se sonrojó. Le ardían las orejas, y no era por el sol. ¿Por qué tenía Arturo que ser tan difícil? Le decía a todo el mundo lo que quería que hicieran, lo que quería de ellos. ¿Pero Merlín? Arturo intimidaba, daba órdenes y mandaba y esperaba que Merlín actuara primero y preguntara después.

—¿He tirado lo suficientemente alto?—siguió Gwaine.

—¿En serio lo sugirió él?—Merlín frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

—Sí, así que venga. ¿Dónde están?—la voz de Gwaine eran tranquila, amistosa, y no se merecía la rabia que empezaba a hervirle por dentro a Merlín; la guardaría para desatarla sobre Arturo en algún momento. Después. Merlín apartó esos sentimientos con dificultad y respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que debería haber hecho algo para convencer a Arturo de que era digno de Excalibur, o no le habría dejado llevar el pañuelo rojo Pendragón.

Merlín suspiró y cerró los ojos. En su mente, Owain y Perceval eran dos chinchetas doradas brillantes, cada una de tamaño diferente. Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para ver cómo era la situación en general y calcular la distancia física real.

—Owain está a unos 15 metros a tus siete, a unos 4 metros de altura, en la ventana de la esquina. Perceval está a unos 20 metros a nuestras cuatro. Ventana de en medio, tercera planta.

Gwaine no contestó en seguida; tenía los hombros tensos, y Merlín ya había aprendido que eso significaba que estaba comprobando algo en la mirilla.

—Esa ha sido buena, tío—dijo al final, con voz complacida.

Merlín habría sonreído si no hubiera hecho trampas. Gwaine probablemente los había encontrado en el primer vistazo que le había echado a la zona antes de ponerse cómodo.

—Velocidad el viento—dijo Gwaine.

Esa era fácil. Cuando se trataba de elementos naturales, Merlín los podía identificar por puro instinto.

—15, sur por sureste—dijo, sin dudar.

Estuvieron callados un rato.

—Entonces… ¿te ha llegado un paquete?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de él—le advirtió Merlín.

—¿Por? ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Las bragas de tu novia?

Merlín no contestó.

—¿Revistas guarras? Nos vendrían bien algunas nuevas, ya lo sabes. Las viejas están ya pringosas.

—Gracias por la información. Es asqueroso—Merlín se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos y miró a la carretera.

—¿Pelis porno?

—Las puedes conseguir en el mercado negro—señaló Merlín.

— Oh, sí. —Gwaine hizo una pausa y Merlín casi podía oírlo pensar—. ¿Es algún rollo bondage? No sabía que te iban esas cosas.

—Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no sabes—dijo Merlín. Cuando la conversación nocturna en la mesa del comedor se volvía verde, Merlín mantenía la cabeza baja, sonreía mucho y no llamaba la atención. Gwaine estaba fuera del armario (un gran paso hacia fuera) y le daba igual, aunque técnicamente le daba a los dos palos. Bien por él, pensaba Merlín, a sabiendas de que Gwaine nunca (o casi nunca) tendría que lidiar con la mierda que le pudiera soltar algún hetero, porque Gwaine era un _jodido francotirador_ que podía dispararle a las alas de una mosca a mil metros de distancia.

¿Y Merlín? Por lo que los demás sabían, a Merlín se le daban bien los aparatos. Nada amenazador o que diera miedo, para nada.

—Tú expediente lo tiene todo—declaró Gwaine—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que sé todos los secretos que has guardado con tanto cuidado?

Una oleada fría de miedo le recorrió la columna, pero no había ninguna manera, _ninguna_ , de que Gwaine hubiera tenido acceso a las cosas que Merlín de verdad quería guardar secretas, y esas no estaban en su expediente de todas formas. Mejor que no lo estuvieran.

—Más quisieras—consiguió soltar una risa desdeñosa que sonara sincera.

—Si vas a ser así, tío, a partir de ahora voy a limitarme a esconder tus paquetes antes de que te lleguen—un quejido traicionero escapó de la garganta de Merlín y Gwaine soltó una carcajada de triunfo—. Venga, ¿qué hay en la caja?

—Pasteles que mi madre ha hecho para mí—dijo Merlín con un profundo suspiro, sabiendo ya podía ir despidiéndose de la caja.

Gwaine se sacudió un poco en su posición.

— ¿Hecho? ¿Pasteles? ¿Tienes pasteles de verdad hechos en casa por tu madre? Y te lo estabas guardando, capullo. Ya sabes que se supone que tienes que compartir con el resto del equipo.

— ¿Dónde dice eso?

—El libro de reglas

— ¿Cuál? Los he leído todos, estoy bastante seguro… espera—Merlín entornó los ojos por los prismáticos. No podía estar seguro, pero… siguió mirando—. El viento ha cambiado. Veinte klicks, ahora viene directo desde el suroeste.

—Bien hecho—dijo Gwaine, apuntándolo en su pequeña libreta. Sin embargo, Merlín se dio cuenta de que no ajustó el rifle, lo que probablemente quería decir que Gwaine le llevaba ventaja—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con “cuál”? Es el libro de reglas.

—Desconozco por completo el libro del que hablas—dijo Merlín, escuchando en su propia voz el tono formal que había utilizado cuando había tenido que hacer de testigo en el juicio militar por la pifia de misión que casi había matado a todo su equipo. Sonaba aburrido, sin emoción, distante, desapegado y totalmente sin impresionar por el argumento de Gwaine.

Hizo que Gwaine se riera. Merlín sonrió; la risa de Gwaine era contagiosa.  

—Mira, lo estaba guardando, ¿vale? Esperaba a que todos estuviéramos juntos—explicó Merlín, aunque sonaba un poco tonto y cursi ahora que lo decía en voz alta. Habían dividido a Excalibur en pequeñas misiones especiales como esta, y ninguna de las operaciones lo mantenía fuera mucho tiempo. Lance, León, Galahad y Gareth estaban fuera en un trabajo, pero se los esperaba en los barracones hacía una hora. Ahora era el turno de Gwaine, Owain, Perceval y Merlín, pero después de esta misión, si todo iba bien, estarían juntos otra vez durante una semana más o así hasta que los mandaran fuera otra vez.

Esperaba que los enviaran juntos. El equipo estaba mucho, mucho más feliz cuando trabajaban juntos. Arturo era menos idiota entonces, aunque, si Merlín lo pensaba bien, Arturo eran en plan gallina madre, preocupándose por sus pollitos, asegurándose de que se mantenían juntos, sanos y salvos.

—Oh, eres un crack, tío—dijo Gwaine, con la sonrisa en la voz—. Danos algo que esperar. ¿Tu madre cocina bien?

— Es la mejor cocinera del mundo—dijo Merlín. Ya sabía lo que había en el paquete. Cuando su madre empezaba a hacer pasteles, empezaba con todos los caprichitos del libro de cocina y se inventaba algunos propios—. También sabe cómo llenar una caja. Ha tenido mucho práctica.

— ¿De tus tours anteriores?

—Sí, eso—Merlín se calló y, un momento después, ofreció—y los de mi padre.

— ¿Tú padre? No sabía que estaba en el ejército.

—Ya no. Murió cuando yo era niño—dijo Merlín.

El silencio entre ellos se alargó unos minutos. Gwaine se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. ¿Era SAS?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, ridículamente orgulloso de un hombre al que nunca había conocido, pero por la manera de la que su madre hablaba sobre él, era como si lo hubiera hecho—. De la vieja escuela.

Gwaine hizo un cambio en su posición y Merlín no tenía ni idea de por qué. No había cambiado ninguno de los parámetros ambientales.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca hablas de, ya sabes… ti mismo?

—No es nada, supongo. Prefiero escuchar a los demás—Merlín se encogió de hombros.

Gwaine no dijo nada, y se quedaron en el silencio agradable de dos hombres haciendo su trabajo, Merlín apuntando la velocidad del viento y los cambios de dirección y anotando que había una corriente turbulenta en algún lugar de la línea de visión por la que esperaban que apareciera el objetivo.

—No va a funcionar mucho más tiempo, ¿sabes?—advirtió Gwaine. Merlín lo miró.

—Perdón, ¿qué?

—La gilipollez esta tuya.

—¿De qué gilipollez en concreto estamos hablando?

—Llevas el rojo de Arturo, ¿no?— _el rojo de Arturo,_ no _el rojo de Excalibur_ , pensó Merlín después de un segundo de sorpresa—. Eres uno de nosotros. Ahora eres familia. Si piensas que no tuvimos compasión cuando te interrogamos el primer día, espera a que se termine tu mes de gracia desde que llevaste el rojo por primera vez. La gilipollez de la que hablo es todo el rollo de James Bond, 00-todos esos estúpidos secretos que no nos estás contando.

Merlín se alegraba de que Gwaine tuviera la cara pegada a su arma, que sus ojos (al menos uno de ellos) estuvieran enfocados por la mirilla. Una descarga fría de miedo lo recorrió por dentro a pesar del calor del desierto. No había sido precisamente sutil cuando salvó a Arturo del demonio de arena en los Ravines y técnicamente tampoco debería haber sido capaz de ver la cueva donde habían buscado refugio, pero, otra vez, Merlín había utilizado la tormenta para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Había visto Arturo algo? ¿Cómo podías ser? La tormenta había sido densa cual crema de zanahoria. Tragó saliva y se concentró en lo que tenía delante.

—Mierda.

— ¿Qué?

—Mierda, me habéis pillado. Has revelado mi identidad secreta. Ahora tendré que matarte—dijo Merlín, complacido consigo mismo por mantener la voz neutra.

Gwaine resopló. El resoplido se convirtió en una risa ahogada. Merlín vio cómo el dedo de Gwaine se relajaba sobre el gatillo para evitar disparar por accidente.

—Vale, tío. Tú te lo guardas todo, pero te atiborraremos a tope hasta que estés tan mamado que nos lo cuentes todo, desde la primera vez que fumaste…

—No fumo. Nunca he fumado—dijo Merlín.

—… hasta la edad que tenías la primera vez que te hicieron una mamada…

—Quince—contestó Merlín.

— ¿En serio? Yo tenía doce—dijo Gwaine.

—¿Te la chupaste tú mismo, no?—preguntó Merlín—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Que te den—dijo Gwaine, sin ningún tipo de enfado real. El silencio se alargó y, en un tono más tranquilo, dijo—. Lo digo en serio. Eres familia. Eso significa que vas a conocer a Uther. Ese hombre te abrirá en canal en el interrogatorio, así que ya podrías ir acostumbrándote a contárnoslo todo. Mejor nosotros que él.

Merlín se tensó tanto que no pudo respirar durante un minuto entero.

Uther. El puto coronel Uther Pendragón. Era una leyenda, incluso todos esos años después de su retiro, hombre que había conseguido un ascenso a oficial en período de guerra y que se había aferrado a él como muchos no podían, que había tenido la oportunidad de otro ascenso, con todas las estrellitas en su insignia, pero la había rechazado para poder quedarse en el campo de batalla, donde pertenecía, hasta que cogió su pensión y se fue a construir su propia empresa. Algunas de las victorias más críticas se atribuían a sus tácticas de mazo, que todavía se enseñaban en la academia y, joder, un cuarto del material que cualquier unidad llevaba, desde comunicaciones hasta armamento, estaba fabricado por Pendragón Consulting.

Si las historias decían la verdad, era un hombre que podía condicionar por completo la carrera de cualquier soldado, incluso sin estar en el ejército. Merlín se estremeció.

Gwaine debió de notar su aprensión, porque soltó una risilla antes de hablar.

—Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Genial—murmuró Merlín—. Quizá si consigo que me disparen…

Se oyó un craqueteo por la radio y Merlín se calló. Ese era su trabajo de verdad: recibir las órdenes de radio para que Gwaine no se distrajera con la charla. Había habido un zumbido constante por la red desde que habían llamado y confirmado su posición, pero a Merlín se le daba bien filtrar el sonido y prestar atención solo cuando se usaban algunas palabras clave. La palabra clave que estaba intentando escuchar era la señal de aviso del grupo: florete.

—Florete, objetivo confirmado y en camino. Tiempo estimado para el primer contacto visual es de siete minutos.

Merlín pasó el mensaje, pero Gwaine solo le gruñó un “ya, los veo”.

Le llevó dos minutos enteros de mirar por los prismáticos (prismáticos que deberían tener, en teoría, el doble de potencia de visión que la mirilla de Gwaine) antes de que Merlín viera la nueve de polvo que levantaba el coche que se acercaba a ellos. _Cómo_ coño…

—Eres un jodido mutante—murmuró por lo bajo.

—De la mejor clase—dijo Gwaine.

Esperaron en silencio mientras la caravana subía por la arena, giraba en la curva y conducía por la parte más traicionera del terreno, ancha, abierta y en una posición vulnerable, por estar cuesta abajo. Los edificios abandonados en los que se estaban escondiendo era el punto estratégico perfecto: línea directa de visión, montones de escombros, sombras. Con el sol casi detrás de ellos, podían ver y no ser vistos.

Había cuatro Humvees y otro vehículo, todos de color plomizo. Los gruesos neumáticos de caucho reforzado golpeaban la tierra y, por el sonido del motor, que chirriaba con un murmullo grave, llevaban más peso del que deberían.

Gwaine esperó. Merlín esperó. La caravana entró en la zona perfecta, el extremo del rango de Gwaine a 2.5 klicks, vehículo a vehículo.

—Se está levantando viento—dijo Merlín—. ¿Treinta?

—Eso parece—dijo Gwaine, pero aún no hizo ningún cambio. Estaba esperando a que llegara la orden.

—Mando. El convoy está a la vista. Determinad objetivo—dijo Merlín por la radio.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Merlín frunció el ceño. El viento soplaba por el terreno con suficiente fuerza para limpiar la arena del suelo muy por delante de la caravana.

—La velocidad del viento es de cuarenta.

—Viento de costado—dijo Gwaine—. Joder. Cincuenta.

Merlín bajó los prismáticos y echó un vistazo a la localización. El área a su alrededor estaba en calma y en silencio, justo como antes de que el convoy apareciera.

—Algo no está bien.

—Y una mierda algo no está bien—Gwaine soltó, ajustando el pequeño botón calibrado de su mira con dedos ligeros. Merlín escucho tres pequeños, minúsculos, clicks. Eso era una gran corrección.

La radió chisporroteó otra vez.

—Florete, objetivo confirmado. Segundo vehículo, pasajero delantero. Buscáis a un hombre caucásico, de entre 18 y 22 años, pelo negro corto.

Merlín transmitió la descripción. Se preguntó dónde estaba el otro observador.

—Lo tengo.

—Confirmado, mando. Objetivo a la vista. Esperando la orden—dijo Merlín.

—Adelante—oyó por la radio.

—Cuando estés listo— Merlín cambió la postura un poco y ajustó los prismáticos.

Estaban mirando cómo una tormenta pequeña y localizada se formaba delante de sus ojos, empezando por al aumento de la velocidad del viento, el caótico viento de costa repentino, la tierra levantándose delante de la caravana como un escudo.

—Lo veo—dijo Gwaine, su voz seria. Merlín no se perdió el _pero_ en su tono. Sabía lo suficiente sobre cómo trabajaban los francotiradores (había hecho un curso de entrenamiento de seis semanas para ver si valía para eso) para saber qué era lo que había puesto de mal humor a Gwaine. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que le pidieran que disparara a un objetivo en movimiento en unas condiciones relativamente tranquilas, pero los cambios repentinos lo estaban empeorando.

Mucho. Merlín se estiró con su magia, recorriendo el terreno, escuchando los cambios en el viento y lo que transmitía el suelo. Normal. Normal. Y nor…

_Oh. No normal._

Podía sentir magia.

Magia.

Entornó los ojos para ver mejor por los prismáticos, intentando seguir la magia hasta su origen. No era fácil, porque la magia se mantenía en movimiento. Un impulso hizo que le echara un vistazo al segundo Humvee.

_Ahí._

La radio crujió en su oído otra vez.

—Florete, el satélite ha encontrado una tormenta localizada en vuestra área. Tomad el…

La línea de comunicación murió. Merlín le dio unos golpecitos a su auricular y luego estiró el brazo para ajustar la Caja a su espalda, a ciegas y guiándose por el tacto.

— ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué?

—He perdido conexión con mando. —Merlín intentó un par más de canales e intentó llegar a Owain y Perceval en las frecuencias normales—. También con los chicos. Algo interfiere con nuestras señales.

—Me estoy quedando sin espacio para trabajar, Merlín—dijo Gwaine—. Vamos a tener que movernos al punto de disparo secundario.

—Haz la llamada—dijo Merlín. No se moverían hasta que Gwaine decidiera que no podía disparar de ninguna manera en esas condiciones. El segundo Humvee alcanzaría el final del rango de Gwaine en menos de un minuto y entones tendrían incluso menos de eso para ir desde su situación actual a la siguiente y colocarse. Moverse los convertiría en objetivos si había gente haciendo guardia en el convoy.

—A la mierda—dijo Gwaine, echándose para atrás de golpe, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento ágil y dejando a que Merlín saliera tras él a la carrera para llegar al segundo punto de disparo.

Gwaine no se molestó en prepararse bien; iba a disparar en frío. Ya tenía los dedos ajustados al rifle para el rango más corto y estaba esperando al punto perfecto.

Merlín echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban fuera de la línea directa de visión de Owain y Perceval (su posición como unidad de apoyo cambiaría, pero terminarían justo encime de Gwaine y Merlín) y Merlín pretendía ayudar a Gwaine a disparar a pesar de las condiciones, cada vez peores.

Su corazón corría. No era la primera vez que veía usar magia en la guerra, usada por personas que no eran él y por personas que estaban en el otro lado, pero había un algo, una cualidad retorcida, oscura, nauseabunda, en la magia que había sentido levantando el viento y la arena del desierto. Quién fuera que lo estuviera haciendo, había una razón para la orden de matar que habían recibido.

Merlín proyectó su magia, esta vez no para explorar, sentir y notar, sino ahora para presionar y estirar y desenredar los hilos corruptos. Todo lo que deshizo se volvió a hacer en un segundo. Todas las barreras que levantó se apartaron. Los nudos en los espirales de magia se ataban tan pronto como él los soltaba.

 _Vale, tío, uno se va a quitar los guantes_. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para este, solo durante un segundo, y lanzó un túnel protector alrededor de la línea de visión de Gwaine, directo hasta el segundo Humvee.

La luz explotó en su cabeza. Le dolía. Merlín nunca había usado su magia así, no para sujetar y sostener algo, y le estaba minando las fuerzas de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Se estremeció, luchando contra la magia del otro hechicero, pero no podía parar para decirle a Gwaine que empezara a disparar.

No tuvo que decirle a Gwaine nada. Merlín oyó uno, dos disparos. Vio el segundo Humvee por los prismáticos. El Humvee siguió, impertérrito. Gwaine toqueteó el cerrojo de su semiautomática y disparó dos veces más. Una de las balas de gran potencia, preparadas para atravesar armaduras, resquebrajó el cristal del Humvee. La segunda planeó por el aire antes de chocar contra el capó y resbalar hasta el suelo.

—Nunca fallo—murmuró Gwaine, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Por los prismáticos, Merlín vio al hechicero levantar dos dedos en un gesto de mal gusto.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—gruñó Gwaine.

Merlín hizo una mueca. Cambió su zona de enfoque y casi se le cayeron los prismáticos. A lo lejos, dos de los Humvees de la retaguardia se estaban separando y yendo hacia las ruinas de la ciudad. No tenían que involucrarse, se suponía que era solo el show de Gwaine.

Cogió a Gwaine del hombro y señaló. No necesitó decir nada. Recogieron su equipo y salieron corriendo.

**ooOOoo**

El paso de la caravana por el desierto era fácil de seguir por el satélite. El levantamiento de polvo se podía ver casi desde la estratosfera y, sin ninguna nube normal por la zona, el técnico a cargo de la palanca de mando podía acercarse y ver hasta el mínimo detalle.

Todavía estaban a unos buenos veinte minutos de la trampa. Se avisaría al equipo en el campo cuando estuvieran más cerca de su rango de acción.

 Sonó un “shh” en el centro de mando, tal y como siempre había un “shh” antes de que se ejecutara una misión. Se mantenía a la charla al mínimo. La sesión de información había sido meticulosa, todo el mundo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. O mejor, sabían lo que tenían que hacer tanto como los tipos que dirigían la misión les permitían saberlo.

Todo lo que Arturo sabía sobre la misión era que el objetivo era matar, con la identificación del objetivo bien guardada, y los que de verdad llevaban la operación eran los que habían traído su propio equipo en un par de carteras y dirigían el asunto desde la esquina de la tienda más cercana al ventilador. Por su pinta, no eran MI-5. Los agentes del MI-5 se pavoneaban un poco menos cuando andaban y tenían buena educación suficiente como para mantener su desdén hacia la actividad militar normal a un mínimo tolerable. Hablaban entre ellos en susurros y usaban a su portavoz británico, un tipo nervioso que tenía la cara larga y delgada con carrillos grandes de alguien que había perdido mucho peso en muy poco tiempo, para pasa las órdenes.

Arturo no sabía a quién pretendían engañar. Si intentaban ocultar el hecho de que había americanos en la base dirigiendo una operación, estaba haciendo un trabajo de mierda. A él le daba igual. No sería la primera vez que participaba, aunque desde fuera, en una misión conjunta entre naciones aliadas. Lo que Arturo quería saber era por qué no podían hacer su trabajo con sus propios hombres. Arturo sabía por una fuente fiable que había un pelotón americano estacionado a un viajecito en helicóptero de allí, y sabía que al menos había cuatro francotiradores, aunque no mejores que Gwaine, entre sus fuerzas especiales.

¿Por qué habían solicitado a Excalibur para esa misión? Habían pedido específicamente a Gwaine, lo que no era de extrañar. El registro de muertes confirmadas de Gwaine no tenía parangón, sin contar el increíble número de muertes sin confirmar. También habían pedido un especialista en demoliciones, lo que era la definición base de Owain, Los otros dos puestos de la misión se habían dejado para que los llenara el comandante de la misión, quién delegó en Arturo.

Perceval trabajaba bien con Owain, seguía instrucciones al pie de la letra y era un sustituto adecuado de un rastreador cuando Gwaine no estaba disponible, con su mala costumbre de pillar al enemigo arrastrándose hacia ellos antes que los demás. Y Merlín…

Arturo se tragó un suspiro. Merlín y Gwaine habían estado trabajando en el campo para mejorar la puntería de Merlín y Gwaine había añadido que Merlín era sorprendentemente bueno en adivinar a ojo distancias y condiciones. Arturo no podía enviar a Gwaine a una misión sin un buen observador sin que le pesara la consciencia y a él lo ataban otras obligaciones a la base a la hora de la misión.

Y, en serio, no había manera de que Merlín la cagara.

Arturo no tenía por qué estar en el centro de mando para la operación. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba cuidando de su equipo. No solo de Merlín. El nudo en su estómago no tenía nada que ver con la necesidad de escuchar la reconfortante voz de Merlín por radio, confirmando ordenes y transmitiendo información.

Nada que ver en absoluto.

Hubo un roce de movimiento contra su manga. Una cabo joven con grandes ojos verdes y demasiadas pecas en la nariz le sonreía nerviosa.

— ¿Capitán Pendragón? El helicóptero del coronel Pendragón ha llegado.

Arturo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza seco y volvió a mirar a la pantalla, a ver la cuenta atrás en el temporizador. 19 minutos.

Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a saludar a su padre y al séquito que hubiera traído esta vez y aún así llegar a tiempo para evaluar la operación él mismo. Sabía de buena tinta que Morgana venía y que Gwen se colaría como su asistente (Gwen trabajaba para otro departamento de Pendragón Consulting), razón por la que se había asegurado de tener a León y Lance de vuelta de su misión a tiempo para esta visita de negocios de última hora. Morgana no había podido decirle mucho más por email, pero una vida de código de hermanos podía reducir el tema a “papá tiene nuevos juguetes de los que alardear”, “otras compañías lo saben y esto se va a convertir en un puto congreso” y “los altos mandos quieren una demostración tipo juego de guerra”.

No era la primera vez que Uther Pendragón organizaba una visita al área en la que Arturo estaba estacionado. Usaba a Excalibur para enseñar sus juguetitos por la simple razón que Arturo haría lo que pudiera para no avergonzar al negocio familiar demasiado si el nuevo estudio demostraba ser deficiente. Casi nunca lo hacía, pero la tradición de hacer que Excalibur probara las novedades seguía de todas formas.

Esta vez, como otras veces, Uther traía a su propio equipo. Excalibur competiría contra algunos de la elite de Pendragón Consulting en un enfrentamiento de nueva tecnología contra vieja.

Arturo se quitó el auricular y se dirigió al centro de mando. Se cruzó con León de camino a la pista.

—Sé que te mueres por ver a Morgana, pero ¿te importa echar un vistazo a la operación mientras yo lo pongo todo en orden?

—Siempre y cuando no me toques el fin de semana de R&R—dijo León. Asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar ver nada de la decepción que sentía por el retraso en poder ver a Morgana otra vez.

—Pensaba que estarías deseando tener cualquier excusa para desaparecer ahora que Morgana ha aterrizado—dijo Arturo, dándole el auricular.

—Me confundes contigo—dijo León—. Eres un poquillo cobarde, ¿no?

Arturo se rió.

— Di mejor que he desarrollado un agudo sentido de auto preservación después de casi treinta años de ser su hermano… algo que tú todavía no has adquirido. Pobre capullo.

León soltó una carcajada. Levantó el auricular y señaló el centro de mando con la cabeza.

—Te avisaré si pasa algo.

Arturo asintió, León saludó y ambos se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse en direcciones diferentes. Arturo subió la colina, pero tampoco tenía prisa. Uther nunca llegaba sin un contingente enorme, y a estas horas, ya lo estaría siguiendo algún ex-militar contratado para complementar Pendragón Consulting. Bastantes de esas pequeñas unidades se contrataban para proteger convoys, apoyar a tropas del gobierno, ayudar con el entrenamiento, transportes, suministros y para hacer pruebas en nuevas tecnologías que el gobierno no tenía pasta para desarrollar por ellos mismos. Arturo se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha prisa por descubrir qué unidades de combate privadas había traído Uther consigo. Ya tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las hélices del helicóptero giraban lentamente a una baja frecuencia de rotación, pero el piloto estaba fuera de la cabina comprobándolo todo, lo que significaba que ya estaban todos abajo y…

Uther Pendragón era alto y delgado, pero no había perdido lo ancho de hombros o pecho de sus años de juventud en servicio activo. Incluso habiendo perdido 6 kilos de músculo y ganado mucho pelo gris, no había manera de ignorar la autoridad en su porte o la orden perenne en su voz. Llevaba el traje de negocios como si fuera un uniforme militar y la única licencia por el calor eran las gafas de sol, caras, de diseñador, que ocultaba el azul iceberg de sus penetrantes ojos.

Incluso desde casi 100 metros de distancia, Arturo podía oírlo ladrando órdenes. Además de sus propios hombres, había un montón de novatos saltando para seguir sus órdenes. Detrás de Uther estaba Morgana quien, por alguna razón indescifrable, llevaba unos tacones de aguja y un vestido negro cruzado de seda que tiraba a lo bajo en el escote mientras se abrazaba de manera modesta a sus rodillas, y el pañuelo que evitaba que el viento le moviera el pelo en todas las direcciones era de un doloroso tono de blanco que gritaba “dispárame”.

 _Sé que lee la información sobre precauciones de seguridad_ , pensó Arturo, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Se quejó bastante sobre el tema en su último email._

Tras considerarlo un momento, decidió que el inapropiado estilo de moda de Morgana era problema de León.

Por fortuna, Gwen estaba vestida más modesta, en un traje de dos piezas, de corte clásico de negocios que se pegaba a sus curvas sin pasarse, y su pañuelo, de un tono marrón oscuro de buen gusto que resaltaba la raya diplomática amarillo claro de su traje azul marino, había resbalado por sus rizos oscuros en algún momento entre ayudar a descargar un par de cajas y acabar entre los brazos de Lance.

Todo el mundo estaba ignorando sus morreos de manera deliberada.

Arturo reconoció a algunos de los hombres que Uther se había traído consigo y no tuvo ni que sumar uno más uno para pensar “mierda”, pero Lee Hansom y Franz Johns nunca estaba a más de un tiro de piedra de Michael Valiant. Arturo vio a Valiant al otro lado de la pista, fanfarroneando por ahí agitando mucho los brazos gratuitamente, dando órdenes a algunos desafortunados cabos para que llevaran una caja unos metros a un lado, luego para que la trajeran otra vez a su sitio hasta que alguien con suficientes neuronas para hacer sinapsis les dijo dónde se suponía de verdad que iban los suministros.

Excalibur contra el equipo de Valiant.

Arturo se rió. _Sin problemas._

—Coronel—Arturo saludó a su padre con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento de cabeza. Uther no aceptaría nada más en un ambiente militar—. ¿Fue bien el vuelo?

—La película dejaba mucho que desear—dijo Morgana, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo crees que fue? Ventoso, lleno de polvo y ruido, como siempre. Ahora, ¿dónde está León?

—En el centro de mando—dijo Arturo.

— ¿Y qué hace allí?—Morgana se llevó los brazos a las caderas y levantó las cejas en un arco que significaba un claro _no he venido hasta aquí para verte a ti_.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Morgana—dijo Arturo—. León está supervisando una operación mientras yo venía a organizaros.

— ¿Están involucrados tus hombres?—preguntó Uther.

—Sí, señor. Gwaine, Owain, Perceval y el nuevo—contestó Arturo.

— ¿Y cuánto va a durar esa misión?—preguntó Uther, girándose apenas para supervisar cómo se descargaba una gran caja del segundo helicóptero. Arturo supuso que la tecnología top secret estaría ahí.

—No mucho—dijo Arturo—. Estarán de vuelta en una hora. Sé que te gustaría que Gwaine le echara un vistazo a los nuevos trípodes y que Owain meta mano en los nuevos compuestos para el campo.

Uther le dedicó una mirada apreciativa, pequeña, y miró a Morgana, que levantó las manos.

—No le he dicho nada.

—No fue necesario—dijo Arturo, señalando algunas de las otras cajas. Aunque por fuera las cajas estaban sin marcar excepto por una serie de códigos numéricos, exposición larga a las prácticas militares y al negocio familiar hacían complicado el no sacar conclusiones propias. Uther le dedicó un asentimiento seco y empezó a andar hacia el campamento base. Morgana lo siguió, dejando a Gwen a merced de Lance.

— ¿No deberías estar en el centro de mando, capitán? – dijo Uther. Y era imposible pasar por alto el tono de desaprobación que Arturo había estado esperando.

—Lo tienen todo bajo control, señor—dijo Arturo consiguiendo, esta vez, no escupir cada palabra. No ayudaba que tampoco estuviera totalmente seguro de eso. No con americanos metidos en la operación.

Uther no contestó.

—La sesión con los generales es a las 1300. Morgana y la señora Du Lac estarán conmigo a esa hora—dijo, sin embargo—. La presentación del nuevo hardware es a las 1800. El departamento de RP está montando todo el espectáculo; vamos a dejar que las otras empresas vayan antes. De la práctica real se ocupará el equipo de Valiant. Se espera a tus hombres para la presentación.

Uther le dedicó a Arturo una mirada que cualquier otro habría interpretado como “¿te parece bien?”, pero Arturo no se lo tragaba.

—Allí estaremos—dijo.

—Bien—Uther bajó la colina, observando la disposición de la base como si se tratara de un rey vigilando sus tierras desde la cima de las torres de su castillo—. ¿Estamos en nuestras tiendas de siempre?

—Sí, señor—dijo Arturo.

Dieron unos pasos más antes de que Uther hiciera la pregunta que Arturo estaba esperando.

—Háblame del nuevo.

—Teniente Merlín Emrys, anteriormente de la División 22, D, secundado a los artistas, donde formó a nuevos reclutas en criptografía, comunicaciones y búsqueda y rescate, transferido de vuelta a la 22 y servicio activo completo por el comandante Kilgarrah.

Arturo notó cómo Uther apretaba los labios en una fina línea ante la mención del nombre de Kilgarrah, pero asintió con un golpe seco para que Arturo continuara.

—Título doble en ingeniería y telecomunicaciones en Cambridge. Beca completa, las notas más altas y tiene una patenta de una tecnología para modular encriptación de sistemas inalámbricos—el rango de Arturo venía con privilegios, entre ellos, acceso sin restringir a Internet. Una pequeña búsqueda de “Merlín Emrys” en Google le había dado un nada sorprendente pequeño número de resultados, y todos hablaban del Merlín Emrys de su unidad.

Había encontrado artículos de periódico sobre Merlín en la universidad, un par de premios de la feria de ciencias de un colegio, su página en LindedIn y su Facebook, que por desgracia estaba bloqueada con opciones de seguridad por todos lados, y Arturo no sacó nada más de la página que una foto de perfil que mostraba a un Merlín ligeramente más joven partiéndose el culo al lado de otro tipo que se medio salía del marco.

Arturo no tenía Facebok, ya no, y desde luego no había sentido ninguna tentación de abrir reactivar su cuenta. Ni siquiera un poquito.

No había llegado a pulsar el botón de CONFIRMAR, así que nadie podía probar nada.

— ¿Y?—Uther dio pie a que siguiera hablando, sonando interesado de la misma manera en que sonaba interesando cuando subían sus acciones o conseguía un nuevo premio para su división.

Arturo le echó una mirada rápida a su padre, intentando leer su expresión, pero Uther jugaba con cara de póker, como siempre.

—La autorización de seguridad es más alta que la mía—admitió Arturo, y esa información le supo amarga en la lengua. Lo poco que sabía venía de Gwaine, con sus rollos en la oficina de Kilgarrah, y, en serio, Kilgarrah debería conseguirse un nuevo asistente si quería mantener la seguridad—. Probablemente por su trabajo en criptografía. El comité lo busca a él para abrir hardware enemigo.

—En serio—Uther levantó una ceja entonces, y Arturo vio a Morgana por el rabillo del ojo con la antena puesta—. ¿Qué más?

—Le quedan dos años de su tour antes de tener que alistarse otra vez—dijo Arturo, pero ya sabía que eso no era lo que Uther quería saber. Desde que había sabido que Uther iba a la base a probar alguno de sus juguetes, había sabido que le preguntaría por Merlín. El hombre iba cazando talentos todo el tiempo, siempre buscando algo para superar a la competencia. La mayoría de Excalibur tenía un trabajando esperándolos en Pendragon Consulting cuando completaran sus tours. Arturo había estado pensando desde hacía días en qué decir sobre Merlín.

_Sus orejas son ridículas._

_Tiro una moneda todas las mañanas para ver si hoy se tropezará con una raya del suelo o se resbalará por un precipicio._

_Aún no se ha disparado en su propio pie._

_No hay manera de que haga la cama bien al estilo militar, pero puede encontrar un transistor tirado por ahí a 100 pasos._

_Hay días en que no puedo dejar de mirarle los labios. O las manos._

—Todavía es pronto, pero es sólido—dijo en lugar de todo eso.

Eso le bastó a Uther, que asintió, seco.

—Asegúrate de que está en la presentación. Quiero ver qué puede hacer contra nuestro código de encriptación para el nuevo sistema de comunicación.

—Sí, señor—dijo Arturo. Llegaron al centro de actividad de la base y estaban pasando el centro de mando en dirección a los cuarteles VIP cuando León salió de la tienda. Echó a correr, pero se paró de golpe cuando vio Arturo, que reconoció su mirada. El miedo se le extendió por el cuerpo.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Ha habido un problema!

Arturo no dudó. No hubo disculpas forzadas para el coronel, ninguna mirada para Morgana para pedir su perdón. No había necesidad; ellos entenderían, más que nadie, que el trabajo, _este_ trabajo, iba primero. Salió corriendo de manera muy poco digna. La dignidad no entraba en el juego cuando su gente dependía de él. Cruzó las instalaciones sin preocuparse de los jeeps que iban por la carretera o por evitar a los asistentes y cabos con los que se cruzaba. León ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que Morgana estaba ahí, para empezar; le pisaba los talones a Arturo cuando entró en la tienda de mando, y Uther no estaba lejos. Nadie lo paró a pesar de su traje de negocios, el comportamiento del hombre les dijo que, si quería estar en un sitio, por cojones lo estaría.

Arturo cogió uno de los auriculares de sobra de la mesa y frunció el ceño al instante cuando no pudo oír nada más que interferencias. Recorrió con los ojos la imagen satélite, anotando mentalmente las coordenadas (estaban en el punto adecuado) y el hecho de que la imagen no se parecía en nada a lo que había allí hacía menos de 20 minutos.

—Una tormenta de arena empezó tan pronto como el convoy entró en la zona designada—dijo León, empujado por uno de los técnicos que se movían entre las consolas y apartando al controlador que estaba tocando botones y moviendo palancas, sin suerte—. Las comunicaciones fallaron un minuto después.

— ¿Cuál fue la última imagen clara?

Lo que Arturo estaba preguntando de verdad era “¿está el equipo bien?”, pero León sacudió la cabeza. No lo sabía.

Arturo pasó el brazo por delante del coronel al mando de la operación (coronel John Mandrake) y cogió del hombro al técnico del satélite.

—Aleja la imagen.

Recibió una mirada cortante de Mandrake; si debía ser de reprimenda, el coronel se lo pensó mejor, solo porque él mismo no había dado la orden cuando sabía que debería haberlo hecho. El técnico movió despacio la lente del satélite y consiguieron una vista completa del terreno.

El área objetivo (el pueblo abandonado, el terreno abierto, la carretera que seguía el convoy) estaba totalmente cubierta por una tormenta de arena, espesa como en la que se Excalibur se había metido en los Ravine, pero, al contrario que en los Ravines, esta tormenta de arena no había llegado por un frente meteorológico. Un círculo perfecto, sin contar los bordes irregulares que barrían la periferia, sofocaba el área. Y no se movía.

_Es artificial._

Arturo no sabía cómo podía pasar eso, pero estaba pasando. Echó un vistazo a algunos otros monitores, al radar en el que no salía nada en el camino sobre sus cabezas y que, desde luego, no mostraba ningún tipo de fenómeno meteorológico localizado en la zona, al aparato de radio que no mostraba el mínimo amago de señal, a la pantalla de datos continuos apareciendo en cascada, alimentada por los ordenadores. Ninguna de ellas le decía nada. Nada le decía nada, excepto los fantasmas de los americanos, que estaban cerrando con tranquilidad sus ordenadores tamaño maletín, intercambiando miradas serias y ajustándose las chaquetas.

Arturo miró el reloj. Tenía la cuenta atrás del equipo avanzando, y sabía que para entonces los explosivos que Owain había puesto cerca de la salida final de la carretera deberían haber saltado ya, y _eso_ , al menos, habría supuesto un impacto en la mancha regular de la tormenta de arena. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los americanos dirigirse a la puerta, moviéndose con un merodeo casual, tipo dibujo animado “silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos”, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿No queréis ver cómo termina vuestra operación?—dijo Arturo, su voz fría como un témpano.

Madrake se giró para mirar a Arturo, se giró de nuevo para mirar a los americanos y, en un momento, su expresión de enfado pasó a ser cortante como el acero, porque le hizo un gesto a los dos de infantería que hacían guardia dentro de la tienda y ambos de movieron para bloquearle la salida a los americanos.

— ¡Señor!

—Nadie supo por qué “señor” preguntaba el cabo, pero tanto Mandrake como Arturo se giraron para mirar al satélite. La pura calma de la tormenta de arena se había visto rota por una columna de humo negro.

Explosivos.

No era el lugar adecuado para que fuera la línea de artillería que Owain había preparado.

Un terror frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Arturo y se puso cómodo en su espalda. Se giró para mirar a Mandrake, solo por cortesía.

—Id y sacadlos de ahí—dijo Mandrake, con una mirada dura cuando se giró para taladrar a los americanos.

— ¿Plan B?—preguntó León, arrancándose el auricular para juntarlo con el que Arturo había dejado en la mesa, y Arturo asintió, seco. Siempre había un plan B. Era un chiste privado en Excalibur… el plan B de Arturo siempre tenía su propio plan B.

—Arturo.

Se giró y vio que Uther y Morgana los estaban siguiendo fuera del centro de mando. Arturo reconoció la mirada en la cara de su padre; era una mirada que advertía de que no negociaría con ninguna alteración en sus planes.

—1800—dijo Arturo—. Allí estaremos, señor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de medidas, en el que Arturo y Uther se evaluaron mutuamente, tal y como cada vez que Arturo hacía algo que amenazara con hacer quedar mal a su padre.

Uther asintió bruscamente.

—Más te vale.

León, dándose cuenta por fin de que Morgana había llegado, aprovechó esa distracción para darlo todo y darle un morreo, firme y con prisas.

—Tengo que…

—… traerlos de vuelta—.Morgana terminó por él—. Lo sé. Ve.El gatillo hizo click. Y click. Y click.

**ooOOoo**

— ¡Me cago en la puta!—Owain le dio un golpe a la caja con la palma de la mano y el metal crujió bajo la fuerza de su golpe— ¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?!

— ¿Estás seguro de que los plomos están en buen estado?—preguntó Perceval, alejándose un paso del alcance de Owain. Ese hombre tenía brazos de oso y garras a juego. Owain lo miro con odio.

— ¡Desde luego que sí!

Percival hizo una mueca, se agachó a la sombra de la ventana cercana y entornó los ojos. La tormenta de arena había salido de la nada, pero si entornaba los ojos así, podía entrever el convoy avanzando por la carretera en la distancia. Los dos humvees al final de la línea habían dado un giro de 90 grados y se dirigían hacia ellos; un tercero se había separado del medio del convoy y los estaban alcanzando rápido.

Owain y Perceval tenían tres cosas que hacer. La primera era servir de apoyo para Gwaine para asegurarse de que nadie se le colara por detrás, y para ayudar si resultaba que Merlín era un desastre apuntando condiciones de tiro. Cualquier encargo con Gwaine acababa siendo un paseo por el campo glorificado, porque todo el mundo sabía que Gwaine _nunca fallaba_. Nunca. Ni una vez.

En la muy poco probable circunstancia de que Gwaine fallara en llevar a cabo su trabajo, el trabaja de Owain y Perceval pasaba de asistencia a asesinato a lo bruto. Había una línea de explosivos al otro lado de la carretera, con suficiente poder de destrucción para acabar con al menos tres de los humvees acorazados.

Solo que Owain había estado dándole al detonador más de treinta segundos y ya habían perdido su oportunidad de darle al coche objetivo. Además de eso, tenían un problema nuevo. No solo parecía que Gwaine había fallado, sino que también había hecho algo para revelar su posición, porque los malos iban hacia ellos.

Eso les dejaba el trabajo número tres: causar una distracción que les permitiera _sacar el culo de allí._

Perceval le lanzó una mirada insegura a Owain. Los explosivos no habían explotado y no parecía que fueran a cooperar pronto. La tormenta se podría usar como escudo, pero tampoco parecía estar parando a los humvees, los que, por lógica, deberían haberse quedado tirados tras atragantarse con un par de toneladas de arena.

—A la mierda—soltó Owaine, inutilizando el detonador y metiéndolo en su mochila. Se la colgó al hombro, la ajustó y cogió un rifle semiautomático que le ofrecía Perceval a cambio de un asentimiento seco—. Los chicos deberían estar ya en el punto de encuentro. Vamos.

Cuando Gwaine y Merlín cambiaron su posición por primera vez, Perceval llevó a cabo la parte II del plan A y se unió a Owain en su posición de vigilancia. Ahora que las cosas estaban de camino a irse a la mierda, estaban de lleno en el plan P, que era salir por piernas. Eran cuatro contra un convoy de rebeldes fuertemente armados; con tres transportes dirigiéndose hacia ellos, la única cosa que podían hacer era retirarse y enfrentarse a ello desde una posición más segura.

Perceval despejó el camino escaleras abajo, con el rifle contra el hombro. Paró para ajustarse las gafas sobre los ojos y para atarse la franja de tela roja de Excalibur sobre la nariz y la boca, en protección contra la tormenta. Una rápida mirada a Owain le dijo que él también estaba listo para irse.

**ooOOoo**

 

Merlín mantenía la vista fija por delante. Gwaine había desaparecido en algún lugar por detrás y no tenía sentido intentar localizar al explorador. No tenía por qué preocuparse, y no lo hacía, de que lo hubieran abandonado, porque sabía perfectamente a dónde había ido Gwaine. Los rastreadores mágicos eran cosas maravillosas, se alegraba de haber pensado en ellos hacía tiempo.

Mientras Gwaine vigilaba al enemigo que les pisaba los talones, Merlín vigilaba por si alguien venía hacia ellos por delante. Era difícil concentrarse con la tormenta girando a su alrededor; lo dejaba con el equivalente mágico de la nieve del televisor, cada forma o sombra extraña o hacía mirar dos veces (y estirar su poder para estar seguro por completo) y no podía evitar añadir un cuarto de kilo de presión extra en el gatillo de la pistola.

Se metió en un edifico que estaba seguro Gwaine ya había limpiado antes de llegar él y se puso en tensión cuando notó dos formas detrás de un muro. Gwaine entró al edificio por un lado; por puro reflejo, Merlín le apuntó durante medio segundo antes de apartarla y devolver su atención a los otros dos cuerpos que sabía estaban al otro lado del muro, pero Gwaine sacudió la cabeza y silbó.

Hubo un silbido agudo y sonoro en respuesta antes de que Owain y Perceval salieran. Intercambiaron miradas de alivio que se desvanecieron tan pronto como se aseguraron de que todo el mundo estaba bien; todavía no habían salido de aquello.

— ¿Qué coño...?

— Están interfiriendo con nuestras comunicaciones—dijo Merlín, cortando la queja de Owain a mitad de frase. Se había dado cuenta de que los explosivos no habían saltado como se suponía que debían cuando Gwaine había fallado, y se imaginaba que por eso estaba Owain que trinaba—. No podemos contactar con mando. Cambiad al canal E, probablemente es seguro.

Tan seguro como puede hacerlo un poco de magia desorientadora, pero Merlín no les proporcionó esa información. Gwaine enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y nos lo dices ahora?

— ¿Y cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que ellos sabían la frecuencia que tenían que interferir, para empezar?—preguntó Merlín, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Preocúpate de tus balas, Gwaine. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?—preguntó Owain.

A Gwaine se le ensombrecieron los ojos y su frente se llenó de arrugas. Se giró para mirar a Merlín, suplicante.

—No viste eso, ¿no?

_Vi cómo tus balas se paraban en medio del aire y caían por el capó del humvee, sí. Después de eso, vi balas acariciar el parabrisas sin dejar un solo rasguño. Por cierto, balas revestidas a alta velocidad no hacen más que cosquillas cuando golpean un escudo mágico._

— ¿El qué?

—Yo…— Gwaine intentó encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para explicarse.

—Fallaste, tío—dijo Perceval, apretándole el hombro con la mano—. Le pasa a los mejores.

— ¡No a _mí_!—Gwaine sonó lastimero, casi al borde de la pura angustia. Merlín se sentía fatal y deseó poder decirles la verdad.

La magia era real.

—Vale. –Perceval esperó un momento, pero Gwaine no contestó y Merlín no iba a dar más información. Owain se movió hacia la puerta y echó un vistazo. Estaban en medio de un pueblo abandonado y todos los edificios y ruinas paraban lo peor de la tormenta de arena.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera sugerir irse antes de que los rebeldes los pillaran, Perceval tomó el mando.

—Vale. Cambiad a E como ha dicho Merlín.

—Probando—dijo Merlín, y se alegró cuando oyó las voces repetir por su auricular. Perceval asintió con aprobación.

—Vamos al camión. Gwaine, ve delante. Owain, segundo. Os quiero ahí con el motor arrancado para cuando Merlín y yo terminemos el barrido. Os voy a dar dos minutos de ventaja.

Owain asintió y Gwaine salió por la puerta sin otra palabra, irradiando unos siete tipos diferentes de “hasta los cojones”. Merlín se giró y encontró a Perceval estudiándolo con una mirada silenciosa, evaluadora, que cedió para dar paso a una leve sonrisa sombría.

—No te preocupes por él—dijo Perceval—. La última vez que falló estuvo de morros durante dos semanas.

—Es un tipo adorable, en serio, pero ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Arturo—dijo Merlín. Arturo tenía la misma vena insufriblemente perfeccionista. Pero lo que en Gwaine se limitaba solo a disparar, Arturo dedicaba una cantidad embarazosa de exceso de control en casi todo.

Perceval se rió ente dientes.

Su medio de transporte era más bien un humvee pequeño con un bastidor pequeño y flexible y neumáticos ancho, como un buggy sacado directamente de la película _Mad Max_ , con un motor modificado para tolerar las altas temperaturas a la vez que bordaba las velocidades del Grand Prix de Móncao. Estaba aparcado a menos de un kilómetro de su localización original. En teoría, habría tiempo suficiente para llegar al camión antes de que los humvees rebeldes los pillaran, pero el murmullo bajo de motores en la distancia y el quejido agudo de los vehículos cuando subían la cuesta y entraban a la ciudad se llevó su ilusión de seguridad.

Perceval y Merlín alcanzaron a Owain y Gwaine, ambos agachados contra la esquina de un edificio y mirando con seriedad a los humvees entrecruzando las carreteras, buscándolos. Su camión estaba escondido en parte detrás de los restos quemados de una camioneta, pero si esos Humvees se acercaban un poco más, los verían.

—Iremos juntos. Owain, tú primero. Ve. Te cubrimos—dijo Perceval. Gwaine se pegó a la pared, preparado para darle a Owain cinco segundos de ventaja.

Owain no necesitó más ánimos. Esperó al signo de “a la de tres” y, cuando Perceval contó hasta tres con los dedos, ya estaba a la salida del callejón como alma que lleva el diablo, Gwaine pisándole los talones, Perceval justo detrás y Merlín el último.

Merlín perdió el equilibrio cuando notó un hormigueo mágico que no tenía nada que ver con el viento o la tormenta. Giró sobre sus talones y vio dos hombres andando hacia él con tanta tranquilidad como si salieran de fiesta un viernes por la noche. Uno de ellos era más alto que Merlín, con el pelo marrón sucio y barba rala y desaliñada, su abrigo de camuflaje ondeando al viento. Iba vestido con pantalones de montaña y una camisa blanca que apestaba a la marca Army Surplus; casual, con funda para la pistola y un cinturón de tela remachado con tachuelas.

El segundo hombre era más bajo y algo más achaparrado en comparación con el otro, que era más tipo roble, con la cara afeitada, los ojos grandes y el pelo color heno podrido. La ropa le colgaba, aleteando alrededor del hueco de su barriga y lo estrecho de su cintura, como si se hubiera vestido para la ocasión con cualquier cosa sacada de un tendedero al azar y arreglado el conjunto en la oscuridad de un armario de escobas.

No llevaban kevlar. Iban armados, pero no llevaban pistolas. El más grande de ellos estaba sonriendo como si estuviera volviendo a respirar tras reírse de un buen chiste, mientras el pequeño caminaba a trompicones a su lado como Igor de _El Jovencito Frankenstein_.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera gritar para advertir a su equipo, antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo de la semiautomática, el hombre de delante levantó el brazo, con la palma hacia delante, un resplandor azul pálido salió…

Owain estaba casi en el camión; los demás justo detrás.

— ¡Abajo!

Gwaine se tiró de golpe; Perceval se encogió.

Merlín se giró y levantó la mano izquierda para _tirar_ de Owain lejos del camión, tirar de él como si lo hubiera empujado la explosión, y cubrir los a todos en un escudo a toda prisa.

El camión explotó.

La fuerza del misil mágico lanzó el camión unos seis metros para atrás, justo donde había estado Owain, y lo levantó otros seis metros en el aire en una violenta bola de fuego, negra y roja, jodidamente caliente que se deshizo sobre ellos en una nube en forma de seta con un radio de diez metros que produjo un agujero en la tormenta de arena sobre sus cabezas.

El camión volvió a caer con un estruendo de metal y goma retorcida, de cristal anti balas destrozado, la parte trasera quemando el diesel con el ácido olor del tiempo volviendo a su velocidad normal.

El hechicero que había lanzado el misil ya no sonreía. Incluso a esa distancia, Merlín podía notar cómo se erizaba con sorpresa, interés y resolución, pero antes de que Merlín pudiera estabilizar el cañón de su rifle y empezar a disparar, porque no había manera de soltar algún hechizo ahora que estaba justo en frente de ellos y _estaban prestando atención_ , una mano invisible que imitaba un golpe de revés de una estrella del tenis lo golpeó y salió volando.

Aterrizó contra un muro que se vino abajo con el impacto, y los bordes afilados se le clavaron en los huesos de la cadera donde el cinturón se estaba soltando. Aturdido, alterado, rodó hasta ponerse de pie tan pronto como pudo. Cuando se levantó vio a Perceval, Owain y Gwaine disparar mientras se retiraban, pero el segundo hombre, el tipo achaparrado, encorvado, levantó ambos brazos, encogiendo los dedos como garras, y las balas rebotaron contra un escudo sobrenatural. El otro hombre levantó las dos manos sobre la cabeza, absorbiendo poder de la tormenta, haciendo acopio de intensidad y fuerza.

Merlín tuvo el suficiente sentido común para tirarse detrás de un montón de piedras y apagar la radio antes de lanzar un encantamiento centrado. Las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca, liberando su magia, cruel y fiera, y podía sentir la descomposición en el edificio de piedra, el esfuerzo de la tierra para mantenerlo en pie, y…

Se tambaleó.

Una piedra rebotó en el escudo del hechicero.

Merlín tiró con fuerza, haciendo que el edificio de dos plantas de derrumbara sobre los hechiceros en un estrépito de ladrillos y argamasa. Los escombros cayeron sobre el escudo y lo presionaron, y el hechicero más bajo abrió la boca en un grito sin palabras mientras luchaba por soportar el peso que caía sobre ellos. Un muró colapsó, y un techo se deslizó hacia delante y el enemigo quedó ahogado bajo el peso.

Un tumulto cercano hizo que Merlín bajara a toda prisa su brazo levantado, cogiera su pistola y se girara en un giro errático que hizo que se tropezara con una piedra suelta. Gwaine lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, gritando algo que podría haber sido tanto un “vamos” o “sígueme”. Merlín estaba de acuerdo con todo su corazón.

_¡Hechiceros!_

_¡Dos!_

Merlín no se lo podía creer.

Los cuatro corrieron tan lejos y tan rápido como era humanamente posible de los escombros, que todavía se tambaleaban. Lejos de los dos hombres que hacían cosas raras y destructivas solo con mover las manos en el aire, lejos de los humvees que patrullaban las calles golpeadas por la tormenta en un patrón de cruces que hizo que Merlín pensara en los videojuegos, por alguna razón, solo que estaban en el lado perdedor. Siguieron a Perceval, quien los llevó al dudoso refugio de un callejón estrecho mientras un humvee retumbaba por su lado. Gwaine tomó el mando y los guió a través de un laberinto desconcertante de giros inesperados y cambios de dirección y de sentido, y se agacharon durante 5 minutos, con la adrenalina todavía bombeando por su cuerpo.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que Merlín notara el frío hielo de la comprensión por su espalda… se había mostrado al enemigo. Sabían que tenía magia. Y con los característicos pañuelos rojos Pendragón que llevaban los cuatro, el enemigo ya sabía que Excalibur tenía un hechicero.

Merlín golpeó el muro en el que se apoyaba al echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Joder._

Si tenía algún consuelo, era que el enemigo no es que se hablara precisamente con sus superiores. A menos que tuvieran un informador. Sería mejor que no lo tuvieran.

—La tormenta está amainando—susurró Owain, con la mandíbula moviéndose por debajo del pañuelo rojo que tenía sobre la nariz y la boca. El canal E de su radio privada transmitió las palabras, alto y claro.

Como queriendo dejarlo mal, el viento les tiró encima un par de toneladas de arenas.

—¡Estoy hasta el culo de toda esta puta mierda!—explotó Owain.

—Cállate—soltó Perceval.

—Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos—dijo Gwaine, levantándose de dónde estaba agachado. Todavía no se habían movido más de diez metros cuando hizo un gesto para que el equipo se parara.

La tormenta estaba parando; el viento era menos fuerte, ahora, y la arena y la tierra estaban cayendo literalmente del cielo como si fuesen lluvia. Merlín vio medio centímetro de arena acumularse en la visera de Owain.

Esperaron. Esperaron un poco más. Un humvee pasó tan cerca que no había manera de que sus pasajeros no los hubieran visto, pero no lo hicieron.

Merlín se aseguró de ello.

Siguieron moviéndose en carreras cortas. Corrían, paraban. El viento implacable aflojó; los últimos granos de arena habían caído y ahora ya no había anda que los retrasara, pero tampoco nada que los escondiera. Sus huellas en la arena recién caída emulaba las migas de pan de Hansel y Gretel, y Merlín se colocó el último para hacer lo que pudiera para eliminarlas o moverlas en diferentes direcciones para crear pistas falsas. Tenía que ir con cuidado, porque Gwaine los hizo ir en círculos más de una vez para despistar a los rebeldes que los seguían a pie. Merlín lo vio frunciendo el ceño, estudiando la zona para asegurarse de que habían venido por ahí, aunque sus huellas ya no estuvieran ahí.

El juego del escondite duró casi una hora, una hora larga y horrible, antes de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad y quedarse sin lugar donde esconderse. Quinientos metros de desierto abierto se abría entre ellos y un afloramiento rocoso, una colina y la protección de las colinas de sal y dunas primitivas.

Gwaine hizo una mueca. Perceval mantuvo la boca cerrada en una línea serie, entre asqueado y descontento. Owain parecía que quisiera estrangular a una vaca. 500 metros era mucho terreno que recorrer cuando había tres humvees de rebeldes muriéndose por llenarlos de balas. Tenían que asegurarse de que tenían el tiempo que necesitaban para llegar al otro lado y Gwaine los llevó de un lado al otro del pueblo hasta que empezaron a sentirse como s los estuvieran guiando por un círculo pequeño, sin posibilidad de ir a ningún otro sitio.

Cada unos cuantos minutos Merlín encendía su Caja para comprobar la frecuencia del centro de mando, pero lo único que podía escuchar era el hueco vacío de ondas de radio bloqueadas. Aún no había manera de hacerles saber lo que estaba pasando, ninguna forma de pedir ayuda.

_Gracias a Dios por Arturo y su bucle infinito de planes de por si acaso._

Para entonces, Arturo tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas habían salido mal. Para entonces, había agarrado de improviso a quién fuera que estuviera libre y estarían a punto. Para entonces, ya habría requisado cualquier helicóptero que hubiera disponible, incluso si estaba reservado para otra misión, y estaría dirigiendo al piloto hacia las coordenadas de _por si acaso._

Coordenadas que estaban justo en la colina.

—Vale. Que le den. Está tan despejado como lo va a estar. Gwaine, eres el más rápido. Te cubrimos—dijo Perceval.

Hubo algo más de un minuto de espera incómoda mientras Gwaine metía el turbo, cargando con el equipo y todo, hasta llegar al primer montón de rocas, derrapando mientras se giraba para ponerse en posición de disparar.

—Owain.

Owain salió corriendo, más lento que Gwaine, pero pasó de las rocas directamente hacia la ladera de la colina, luchando por mantener el equilibrio en el escalón de roca antes de posicionarse más alto. Una vez Owain estaba colocado, Perceval cogió a Merlín por el hombro.

—Te toca.

Un cosquilleo de magia decidió por Merlín. No iba a dejar a Perceval solo contra cualquier _otro_ hechicero que hubiera por ahí.

—Soy más rápido que tú—dijo—. Ve. Luego podéis cubrirme vosotros.

Parecía que Perceval quisiera discutir, pero sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr. No fue hasta que estaba a mitad cuando Merlín vio una sombra alargarse desde unas casas más allá. Apuntó con la pistola.

Era el modelo de pasarela de Army Surplus, y no parecía que se hubiera manchado ni las rodillas. Levantó una mano y Perceval tropezó.

Salió un humvee de una carretera lejana conduciendo colina arriba hacia Perceval, quien se puso de pie con dificultad y salió por piernas.

Merlín apretó el gatillo. Varias balas dieron en un muro, en una línea, cada una más cerca del hechicero antes de rebotar en un escudo invisible.

Una segunda sombra se unió a la primera, pero el pequeño Igor no salió a jugar.

Las balas de Owain dispersaron la arena y le dieron a la parte delantera del humvee. El único disparo de Gwaine partió el cristal antibalas _como se suponía que tenía que hacer_ y el humvee se sacudió de repente, vibró, zigzagueó a 70 km/h hacia la roca, y chocó contra ella. Perceval llegó a arriba de la colina.

Era el turno de Merlín de unirse a los demás. Dudó. No tenía exactamente vía libre.

No vio ningún otro humvee. La única amenaza eran los hechiceros. Merlín se asomó desde su posición a cubierto y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia las rocas, con la pistola apuntando al hechicero al que podía ver.

Hubo otro disparo. Gwaine. Rebotó en un punto justo delante del hechicero. Éste sonrió, levantó una mano e hizo como si se limpiara el pecho en un gesto de burla.

Merlín siguió moviéndose.

_—Tú. ¿Quién eres tú?_

La voz estaba en su cabeza, fuerte, como un eco de ollas y sartenes dando golpes. Merlín hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudió la cabeza. Algo intangible le cogió del tobillo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas y rodó en seguida hacia un lado por instinto de conservación. Fue buena idea, además, porque una roca del tamaño de su cabeza cayó donde había estado.

_—Contéstame, chico._

Merlín se pudo de pie despacio, con cuidado, y siguió alejándose. No pudo evitarlo, miró hacia el edificio de al lado del tipo de Army Surplus, la magia corriendo por sus venas, buscando por los cimiento un punto débil que lo tiraría.

Entonces se acordó de que en realidad no necesitaba un punto débil.

 _—No nos vas a pillar con el mismo truco dos veces—_ lo avisó la voz en su cabeza. El hechicero movió la mano. Algo brillante, azul y mortal salió disparado hacia Merlín.

Merlín se sacudió, movió la mano en señal de stop y el misil cambió de trayectoria. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió la cabeza, notando cómo la lluvia de arena, piedra y calor le caía encima. Cuando el rugido de magia y destrucción murió, levantó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de disparos por detrás. Los otros dos humvees habían llegado y se cernían sobre él.

Merlín se giró y corrió. Notó la magia del hechicero intentando cogerlo otra vez, pero escabulléndose tan pronto como Merlín la bloqueó.

Y por fin, _por fin,_ por la colina, detrás de Owain y Perceval, aparecieron tres helicópteros negros, acercándose amenazadores y aterradores. Dos de ellos se separaron para soltar varias rondas de plomo sobre los humvees, mientras el tercero aterrizaba en lo alto de la colina.

A Merlín le ardían las piernas cuando conquistó la cima de la colina con Gwaine justo detrás. Se lanzaron al helicóptero justo cuando levantaba el vuelo y, cuando Merlín levantó las gafas para ver, fue para encontrarse con Arturo Pendragón, capitán Idiota, mirándolo con suficiencia.

**ooOOoo**

Los americanos se habían ido.

El coronel Madrake había sacudido la cabeza y les había ofrecido un encogimiento de hombros para acompañar su “nos llegó la orden de dejarlos marchar” murmurado que Arturo consiguió como única explicación. Para Arturo no era suficiente. Habían sido _sus_ hombres los seleccionados específicamente para la misión, _sus_ hombres los que casi acababan asesinados por quién fuera que fueran esos, y _sus_ hombres los que parecían, a través de unas cuantas miradas, haber acordado mantener lo que _de verdad_ había pasado fuera del informe oficial.

Estaba ardiendo de rabia por todo… todo menos aquello que sus hombres se estaban guardando para ellos. Si Perceval, Owain y Gwaine pensaban que era mejor no dar todos los detalles, Arturo confiaba en que hubieran tomado la decisión correcta. Arturo no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre que Merlín les siguiera sin mucho problema, o que Merlín hubiera pillado la conversación silenciosa en el vuelo de vuelta, pero ahora…

Se llevó a Perceval aparte, primero, porque Owain y Merlín estaba en la enfermería y Gwaine había desaparecido para hundirse en un pozo de miseria por haber fallado al disparar.

—Todo lo que podía ir mal fue mal—dijo Perceval en voz baja, con el tono serio y mirando a todos lados por si acaso—. Primero, Gwaine falla, y ya sabes que él nunca falla. Luego las radios dejan de ir. Las bombas no explotan. Entones esos capullos vienen directos hacia nosotros, como si supieran exactamente dónde estábamos, por lo menos al principio. Lo raro era… esos dos tipos. Quiero decir, llegamos al camión y juro que a Owain lo echó para atrás la fuerza de la explosión incluso antes de que el misil explotara y, ya sabes, estábamos a unos cinco metros…

— ¿No quince?—preguntó Arturo. Tenía talento para recordar hasta el mínimo detalle y lo usó para comparar las historias que los chicos habían dado al alto mando con lo que estaba oyendo ahora.

—Cinco—confirmó Perceval—. Cinco. Deberíamos haber saltado por los aires, recibido algún golpe, al menos tendríamos que habernos quemado con el calor. Pero no hubo nada. Recuerdo haber pensado “mis oídos deberían estar pitando”, pero no lo estaban.

—Vale. Sigue.

— ¿Esos rebeldes que vimos? No tenían un lanzamisiles, por lo que tenía que haber salido de algún otro sitio. Pero no llevaban armas. A ver, uno llevaba una pistola, pero la tenía en la funda. Y luego, joder, no sé, algo cogió a Merlín y lo lanzó por los aires, contra un muro _a más de seis metros de distancia_. Disparamos, pero las balas no llegaban a ningún sitio, menos…

Perceval hizo un gesto con la mano, usando el dedo índice como puntero para simular una bala a velocidad supersónica parando de golpe y cayendo antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

—Fue todo muy rollo _Matrix._ O _Star Trek._ O… No sé. Lo que sea. Luego el edificio se cayó sobre ellos como si estuviera programado para ello, quizá por la tormenta de arena, no sé.

Arturo escuchó mientras Perceval entraba un poco más en detalles para su escape, notando solo algunos pequeños cambios respecto a la versión oficial. Por lo menos hasta que Perceval se acercó al final de la historia.

—Merlín se ofreció para ir el último…

_¿Merlín?_

-… y cubrirme. Llegué a la mitad de la colina y _me tropecé._ Con la nada. Pero fue como darse con un tocón, y tengo morados en la espinilla que se están poniendo negros para probarlo. Me giré y vi a los dos rebeldes a los que vimos cuando bombardearon el camión, y me quedé helado un momento porque, ¿sabes?, ni de coña era posible. Un _edificio_ se les cayó encima. —Perceval paró, miró a su alrededor, y bajó la voz—. Juro que empecé a caer por donde había venido. Algo me cogió la pierna y _estiró_. Un humvee salió de la nada y algo seguía estirándome de la pierna hacia el humvee, entonces lo que sea que me estiraba me soltó, porque Merlín había empezado a disparar a uno de los rebeldes y Owain estaba disparando al humvee y Gwaine disparó y el humvee derrapó y se estrelló, así que salí por piernas pensando que tenía que pensar alguna manera de despejar el camino para Merlín, pero Merlín ya se estaba moviendo, con la pistola siempre apuntando a ese tipo, andando de espaldas y eso. Entonces _él_ se tropezó también. No había nada con lo que se pudiera tropezar, y recuerdo haber pensado “oh, mierda, Merlín, has estado de miedo hasta ahora, por qué era tan jodidamente patoso” hasta que recordé la sensación de una mano estirando de mi pierna y el tronco inexistente con el que yo me había tropezado.

—Estaba todo jodido.

—Seguía esperando a que estiraran de él como me había pasado a mí. Pero en vez de eso se levantó. Empezó a moverse hacia nosotros otra vez, lento pero seguro. —Perceval dudó.

Arturo esperó. Perceval soltaría todo a su ritmo, y ningún tipo de presión lo ayudaría.

—El rebelde le tiró algo a Merlín. No pude verlo bien. Quizá una granada, pero era azul, como una mezcla de combustible para cohetes ardiendo con poco oxígeno. Merlín no se agachó, no exactamente. Hizo algo… — Perceval hizo un gesto con la mano que Arturo no pudo interpretar y continuó—… y se lanzó a un lado, y la granada o lo que fuera que fuese eso explotó en algún lugar a su izquierda, a un metro o así, y me di cuenta “no, mierda, eso no es una granada”, porque ardía, Arturo. Quemó la roca y la arena y el suelo como si fuera napalm, o Fuego Griego o lo que sea, y no había manera de que fallara y no le diera a Merlín, pero lo hizo.

Se pararon justo fuera de su barracón, y Perceval inhaló profundamente para serenarse, igual que Arturo siempre lo veía hacer cuando estaba inquieto, y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndole a Arturo una sonrisa torcida.

—Fue simplemente raro. Muy raro. No quería que me acusaran de, no sé, de que el desierto me estuviera afectando, o de tomar drogas o alucinar o de tener un ataque psicótico, porque yo _sé_ lo que vi, y sé que nadie va a creerme, así que…

—Te saltaste algunos detalles—dijo Arturo con un asentimiento corto de cabeza. Le cogió el hombro—. Ha habido suficiente mierda rara en esta guerra y nosotros hemos visto nuestra ración. Date una ducha, duerme un par de horas. Hay una presentación a las 1800 y quiero que estés allí.

Perceval asintió, una sonrisa de alivio cruzándole la cara, y Arturo fue a buscar a Owain. No fue difícil, ya que Owain estaba volviendo al barracón desde el comedor. Arturo lo sacó de su ruta para dar un paseo tranquilo por algún sitio agradable y ruidoso y con poca posibilidad de que los escuchen.

—Estoy bien—dijo Owain, rechazando con un gesto la pregunta de Arturo—. Podría haber sido peor.

— ¿Peor cómo?

Solo necesitó un poco más de persuasión, en forma de una ceja enarcada y un suave “ya he hablado con Perceval”, antes de que Owain contara su versión, que era casi exacta a la de Perceval, pero con muchos más tacos, lo que significó que Owain tardara el doble en contar la misma historia. Había suficientes diferencias (por ejemplo, los cinco metros de Perceval fue un metro para Owain, pero lo habían arrastrado, que no _tirado,_ hacia el resto del grupo algo que se parecía mucho a la mano de King Kong) que Arturo supo que ambos hombres estaban contando la verdad. No es que dudara de ellos.

Mientras Owain se iba a lamerse las heridas y echarse un rato, Arturo se mordía el labio inferior antes de dirigirse a localizar a Gwaine.

Para ser un explorador que podría arrastrarse lo suficientemente cerca del enemigo para atarle los zapatos sin ser visto, Gwaine era sorprendentemente fácil de encontrar. Arturo solo tuvo que ir hasta el bar de la base.

Gwaine estaba encorvado en una mesa, con la espalda apoyada en una gramola que alguien había sacado de sólo dios sabía dónde, el rock and roll de los 50 de Elvis, mezclado con blues, un tembloroso _Jailhouse Rock_ ,con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los labios apretados y un vaso medio vacío delante, que podría tener tanto agua como un chupito fuerte de ginebra.

—Yo no fallo—dijo tan pronto como Arturo se sentó, y Arturo suspiró para sus adentros, aliviado porque no iba a tener que sacar a Gwaine de enfurruñe, porque Gwaine ya había ascendido al siguiente nivel: arrogancia.

—Tú no fallas—coincidió Arturo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, los brazos cruzados, mirando disuasivo a cualquiera que quisiera sentarse en la mesa de al lado.

—Las condiciones eran horribles.

—Lo eran.

— La tormenta salió de la nada. Un segundo el tiempo era ideal y al siguiente teníamos vientos huracanados soplando hacia nosotros desde siete direcciones diferentes, y toda la mierda cayendo sobre nosotros. Nadie podría haber dado al blanco.

—Nadie, menos tú—dijo Arturo.

—Exacto. Nadie menos yo. —Gwaine se enderezó, con los codos en la mesa, mirando a Arturo a los ojos—. Hubo un momento, un momento perfecto, en la tormenta. Silencio perfecto, sin viento, un túnel directo hacia el segundo humvee. Salió de la nada. No tendría que haber sido posible, la verdad, pero ahí estaba. Así que disparé. Mis balas fueron directas al objetivo, Arturo. Pero se dieron contra algún tipo de barrera. Vi cómo mis balas se aplastaban, como si estuviera disparando a un tanque con balas de cobre. Entonces atravesé lo que fuera que fuese eso y le di al parabrisas, pero las balas no lo atravesaron. Era a prueba de balas.

—Pero ya habías pensado en eso—dijo Arturo.

— ¡Sabes muy bien que sí, joder! ¡Estaba preparado para ello! ¡Apenas rayó el cristal! Y entonces… no te lo vas a creer. El Enemigo Público Nº1 me saca dos dedos. Mira directamente hacia mí, como si _supiera_ donde estoy. Con dos cojones. – Gwaine sacó los dos dedos y murmuró—. Sí, que te den a ti también, colega.

Rodeó el vaso con los dedos y le dio un buen trago a su bebida. Uno de los soldados rasos fuera de servicio se acercó un poco a su mesa, quedándose justo fuera del foso de mesas vacías que nadie, por temor a morir, se atrevía a ocupar desde que el local había empezado a llenarse con los habituales de la tarde, y enarcó una ceja inquisitiva hacia Arturo, que sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que _se fuera a tomar por culo._

Gwaine dejó el vaso con un golpe seco y miró la mesa un rato. Arturo esperó. Mientras esperaba, se preguntó cuánto costaría sacarle su versión a Merlín. Perceval necesitaba tiempo para convertir sus pensamientos en palabras, Owain necesitaba un filtro en la boca pero casi nunca usaba uno y Gwaine estaba sufriendo la indignación por haber _fallado_ , pero Arturo todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de tener una charla larga con el nuevo miembro del equipo.

Lo había estado evitando.

—Fue una cagada, Arturo. No puedes venderme que fuera un evento meteorológico aislado. Ni de coña. Algo estaba mal.

— ¿Qué más fue mal?—preguntó Arturo.

— ¿Todo?—Gwaine se inclinó un poco más—. ¿Qué te parece que a Owain lo tirara para atrás la expansión de un misil antes de que el misil explotara? ¿O Merlín flotando por el aire y tirado contra un montón de escombros?

Paró.

— ¿Y lo del edificio cayendo encima de los malos, para luego verlos por ahí de paseo una hora después sin un solo rasguño? O Perceval tropezándose, aunque él diga que perdió el equilibrio, yo lo vi por la mirilla. Su pie se topó con _nada_ , luego empezó a saltar como si hubiera pisado una trampa de conejos. Y lo de… y lo de…

Gwaine respiró hondo, agitado.

Arturo esperó más.

—Me gusta Merlín, de verdad que sí. No quiero que le pase nada malo ni nada. Quiero decir… ¿Has hablado con los demás?

—Percy y Owain.

— ¿Dijeron algo sobre la granada que le tiraron a Merlín?

El asentimiento de Arturo fue serio. Ignoró la punzada en el pecho y la angustia en su estómago que seguían de cerca a la rabia que sentía porque algún bastardo casi había hecho saltar por los aires a _Merlín._

—No era una granada—dijo Gwaine, en voz muy baja, casi tapada por la música que salía a todo volumen de la gramola a su espalda—. No sé qué coño era. Era como una cosa brillante, ya sabes, como los efectos especiales de Harry Potter o alguna gilipollez de esas. Me alegro mucho de que no le diera. De verdad que sí. Pero la cosa esa iba directa hacia él, rápida como una bala, y no había manera de que fallara. Ninguna. Pero lo hizo. Pasó de volar en línea recta a dar un giro de 90º y aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de Merlín. Le tendría que haber dado. Tuvo mucha potra.

Arturo asintió. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión en el primer informe, ese en el que todos dijeron que era una granada que se quedó corta y que Merlín se había apartado a tiempo. Pero ahora…

— ¿Estás bien, tío?

— ¿A ti qué te parece?—preguntó Gwaine, con tono neutro, con la misma pinta destrozada que tenía después de las misiones, pero esta vez había menos expresión torturada por haber matado a alguien, y más confusión y miedo. Arturo casi podría oírlo pensar, una letanía de _qué coño, qué coño, qué coño_ que seguía y seguía.

Tuvo que admitir que él estaba pesando lo mismo.

—Podrían venirte bien un par de cicatrices para mejorar tu fea jeta—dijo Arturo, pero la risa de Gwaine fue poco entusiasta.

—León dijo que las cuerdas de la operación las controlaban americanos—dijo Gwaine, y Arturo asintió—. ¿Vas a descubrir de qué va todo?

—Tan pronto como pueda—dijo Arturo con una mueca—. Se escaparon. Madrake intentó mantenerlos aquí, pero un general de los gordos los dejó ir.

—Vale—dijo Gwaine, en un tono que deja entrever desde un _desde luego_ a un _dímelo cuando lo sepas_ antes de mirar el fondo de su vaso con una familiar mirada de corderito que hizo estremecer a Arturo.

—No.

— ¿No qué?

—No, no te vas a tomar otra. Uther está aquí. La presentación es a las 1800 y te necesito de una pieza para mañana. —Arturo se levantó y esperó al lado de la mesa—. Vamos. Dúchate y ponte el uniforme.

—En un segundo.

—No tengo _“_ estúpido _”_ tatuado en la frente, Gwaine. En el momento en que me dé la vuelta, te vas a poner otras. Venga, vamos.

Arturo tuvo que escuchar un montón de quejas de vuelta a las barracas con Gwaine a la zaga, y se alegró de ver a León sentado en su escritorio, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, impaciente por que fueran las 1800 y tuviera otra oportunidad de ver a Morgana. Colocó a Gwaine delante de León.

—Asegúrate de que se arregla.

Echó un vistazo alrededor. Owain estaba tumbado en su cama, con un brazo sobre la cabeza; Perceval estaba tumbado bocabajo. Lancelot parecía estar a un par de respiraciones de un suspiro abatido, ya que sus intentos de enrollarse con su mujer se habían visto frustrados cuando Morgana arrastró a Gwen con ella para que hiciera de su ayudante.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Merlín?

—Se acaba de ir—dijo León—. Dijo que necesitaba tomar el aire.

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

León señaló a un lado.

Arturo anduvo todo el camino hasta el otro lado del recinto sin ver a Merlín y consideró darle una vuelta entera a la base, pero un vistazo rápido al reloj le recordó que no tenía tiempo. Estaba pensando en hacer que llamaran a Merlín por megafonía y pensándoselo mejor cuando vio a Merlín apoyado en uno de los humvees aparcados al lado de la pista. Arturo se acercó y se paró a su lado.

Arturo lo estudió un rato… demasiado rato. Merlín se había arreglado: duchado y puesto un uniforme limpio, con el pelo corto y negro aún mojado metido bajo la gorra. La chaqueta le quedaba demasiado grande y se le notaba el cuerpo tenso, parecía que la esbelta línea que formaba fuera a saltar en cualquier momento.

Merlín no reconoció su presencia; ninguno dijo una sola palabra. El sol se ponía segundo a segundo y convirtió el cielo en una ola de colores pastel, pálidos contra el horizonte beige. Merlín _brillaba_ en el crepúsculo. Pero no ese resplandor interior femenino; su piel un alabastro casi etéreo que hizo que Arturo pensara en la luna llena. Merlín tenía los ojos medio cerrados, sus largas pestañas (imposiblemente largas, que hacían que muchas mujeres de la base murmuraran, celosas) escondiendo el azul brillante de sus ojos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, tanto que el músculo le saltó una o dos veces antes de que pudiera respirar profundamente, disipando algo del estrés.

A Arturo lo golpeó una avalancha de profunda, intensa y multidireccional de _deseo_. Quería ocuparse de lo que fuera que preocupaba a Merlín. Quería cuidar a Merlín hasta que se calmara. Quería agacharlo y…

—Percy y Owain han dicho que te han contado lo de… — Merlín dejó la frase sin terminar y encogió un hombro.

Arturo dejó de pensar en ello con una sensación súbita de calor y un recordatorio severo de que Perceval y Owain no tenían manera de saber que Arturo estaba, por desgracia, colado por Merlín, y se obligó a apartar la mirada. No fue fácil.

— ¿Las cosas raras?

Merlín asintió, seco y de un tirón.

—Lo hicieron. También he hablado con Gwaine—siguió Arturo.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un minuto. Un grupo de ocho hombres pasó por su lado corriendo, sus pies tamborileando en un ritmo de cadencia continua.

— ¿Estás tan flipado como ellos? – preguntó Merlín.

Merlín levantó una mano (una mano elegante, con dedos largos y tan firmes como pueden ser unos dedos) y se frotó el puente de la nariz, dándole a la visera de su gorra. La sombra sobre su cara caía ahora en un ángulo diferente y Arturo llegó echar un vistazo a la chispa azul zafiro de su mirada de soslayo, fugaz, cauta y algo calculadora.

—Sí. —Sonó igual que un _sí, claro_ de coña.

A Arturo le gustaba pensar que era bueno juzgando a la gente. He podría evaluar a un hombre con solo mirarlo; pero tenía que admitir que, en lo que se refería a Merlín, no le había dado ni una oportunidad al principio. Pero ahora mismo, estaba bastante seguro de que le estaban mintiendo.

Merlín no presentaba ninguno de los signos habituales en un hombre luchando por contener el miedo. Perceval, Owain y Gwaine… eran hombres sólidos, con experiencia, se habían enfrentado a los desastres más horribles en la guerra, habían visto toda cosa mala que había para ver, habían sufrido noches y noches de bombardeo interminable. No se asustaban con facilidad. Pero ahora estaban asustados, porque habían visto algo que no podían explicar y se preguntaban si se habían vuelto locos…

… igual que Arturo se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco cuando un _puto monstruo_ había salido de una tormenta de arena en los Ravines y habían intentado _comérselo…_

… y Merlín no estaba actuando como un hombre que estuviera asustado o que pensara que hubiera perdido los pocos tornillos que le quedaban. Tenía las manos demasiado firmes, la voz demasiado suave, la mirada demasiado intensa, el cuerpo tenso como una cuerda de arco que podría soltarse en cualquier momento y volar lejos, muy lejos. Donde Arturo podría no verlo nunca más.

Merlín estaba enfadado.

—Ya habías visto esto, ¿verdad?

Merlín se giró como una bala para mirarlo, con los ojos grandes, la boca un poco abierta y los labios separados a medio formar una palabra, tartamudeando tras la menor duda.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No, nunca, quiero decir…

Tenía que haber algo en la expresión de Arturo, porque Merlín hizo una mueca. Se mordió el labio para evitar divagar, nervioso, y se giró antes de dedicarle a Arturo un asentimiento breve, rápido.

— ¿Puedes hablar de ello?—preguntó Arturo, recordando que Merlín tenía un nivel más alto de autorización de acceso a la información; lo que no le molestaba en absoluto, no todavía, porque cuando descubierta qué lo causaba, iba a pedir que se hiciera algo para aumentar su propio nivel de “necesito-saber”.

Merlín se inclinó un poco hacia Arturo; el contacto de la tela fue como un chispazo eléctrico.

—Preferiría no hacerlo—admitió.

— ¿Clasificado?

—Algo así

Arturo soltó un suspiro silencioso, frustrado, y se preguntó qué podía hacer para aumentar su propia autorización. Lo que podría costarle. Se dio cuenta de que le daba igual, siempre y cuando lo acercara a Merlín, siempre y cuando significara que Merlín podría hablar con él.

Merlín se separó del camión, cambió el peso de un pie a otro con energía nerviosa que Arturo podría quemar de un millón de maneras mejores. Por fin, Merlín se apoyó contra el camión otra vez.

— ¿Vas a denunciarnos por mentir en el parte?—preguntó.

— ¿Y dejar que expulsen a cuatro de mis mejores hombres por síndrome de estrés post-traumático, uso de drogas o ataques psicóticos? –Arturo frunció el ceño—. No seas idiota.

Las cejas de Merlín se enarcaron un poco y Merlín levantó la cabeza para mirar a Arturo con el tipo de mirada que sugería que todavía estaba procesando lo que había dicho. Entonces, de golpe, sonrió abiertamentecon una sonrisa ancha y _brillante_ , los ojos radiantes y llenos de luz. Arturo dejó de respirar, la visión quemó cualquier pensamiento consciente de su mente y lo dejó solo con un corazón desbocado y pulmones suplicando por aire.

_Arma letal. Esa sonrisa debería estar registrada como un arma letal._

Su mente volvió a su cauce antes de que tuviera suficiente capacidad mental para revisar lo que había dicho, y se riñó por haber dicho “cuatro de mis mejores hombres”, porque ahora no habría quién aguantara a Merlín.

—Venga—dijo Arturo, tosiendo un poco para tapar el silencio incómodo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Merlín para guiarlo de vuelta al barracón—. Descansa un poco. Tenemos una presentación en un par de horas, y un pequeño show mañana.

Si Arturo mantuvo la mano en el hombro de Merlín un poco más de lo que debería, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

**ooOOoo**

—Quiero conocer al tipo que probó estas—le susurró Gwaine al oído a Merlín.

—Fijo que tenía los cojones de acero—contesto Merlín, también entre susurros.

Fue demasiado para Gwaine; intentó tapar la risa con la mano, pero era demasiado tarde para amortiguar el sonido. Un par de trabajadores mayores miró en su dirección y Merlín hizo lo que puedo por parece inocente. Arturo estaba un poco más adelante, al  lado de Pendragón padre, relacionándose con los generales, coroneles y comandantes que tomaban las decisiones y desarrollaban estrategias, y Merlín pensó que se lo notaba tenso entre los hombros, intentando reprimir sus ganas de girarse y _mirarlos._

La presentación empezó con las nuevas tecnologías que salían de los departamentos de I+D de las diferentes empresas. Pendragón Consulting había decidido ir los últimos. No eran la única empresa relacionada con el ejército que intentaba colocarle su material al ejército británico, pero era la más grande y mejor representada, y la que tenía el conjunto más amplio de tecnologías con aplicaciones militares de las que presumir.

La exposición empezó con seguridad de los soldados. El power point estaba mezclado con vídeos sobe el uso y la eficacia de las corazas. Una de las empresas más pequeñas había presentado un casco de astronauta que se suponía protegería al usuario de daño cerebral e intentaron venderlo como algo apropiado para la infantería, pero cualquiera que hubiera estado en combate real (lo que incluía a casi todo el mando) lo descartó enseguida como una mierda incómoda que haría que mataran a cualquier soldado, con la única ventaja de que el cadáver estaría bonito en el funeral.

Arturo salió en defensa del pobre presentador, que se estaba poniendo rojo, y sugirió reconstruir el modelo como equipo para demoliciones, y Pendragón padre se llevó al hombre a parte y le dio su tarjeta. Merlín reparó en la mirada de depredador de Uther; puede que el hombre hubiera sido un genio militar, pero nadie podía sugerir que fuera malo haciendo negocios.

La causa de las risillas de Gwaine era la presentación de protección corporal, armaduras. Y no cualquier tipo de armadura.

_Ropa interior._

Ropa interior de kevlar.

El principio era sólido. De verdad lo era. Había tantas arterias en esa área que un pequeño golpe de metralla ahí podía matar a un hombre mejor que una granada a cinco metros. Sin embargo, le material no haría mucho contra balas. Por su parte, Merlín estaba a la espera del día en que sacaran una armadura completa que no restringiera el movimiento y aún así protegiera sus partes blandas de las balas.

El vídeo que pusieron era doloroso de mirar. El hombre en él demostraba la efectividad del Kevlar, parado, valiente, mientras le disparaban metralla falsa a toda velocidad con algo que se parecía a una máquina de tirar bolas de tenis. Y se doblaba por el impacto. En una muestra espectacularmente mala de edición de video, el hombre estaba perfectamente bien de nuevo, cubierto de pequeños cortes por los perdigones por todo el pecho y las piernas. La entrepierna tenía unos pequeños morados menores.

—También podrían haberle dado en los huevos con una porra—dijo la increíble morena que se apoyaba en León. No solamente dijo sin miedo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, si no que lo dijo en voz tan alta que todo el mundo pudo oírlo, su voz sofocando la del presentador, que tartamudeó un poco. Uno de los generales sonrió.

León apretó los labios, mostrando la mínima curva de diversión, pero no hizo nada por callarla.

Merlín había oído historias, generalmente tras un par de cervezas, sobre la novia de siempre de León, Morgana Lefay. Morgana era la hermanastra de Arturo y la vicepresidenta de relaciones públicas de Pendragón Consulting, y totalmente igual de guapa (y aterradora) en persona que era en la foto que León le había enseñado. Aún así, su comentario le hizo tener que ahogar la risa otra vez, y tosió para ocultarlo.

Ella lo evaluó con una larga mirada. Él sonrió y esperó que no se volviera contra él ahora.

Merlín estuvo seguro hasta el final de la presentación, cuando alguien anuncio que se iban a tomar un pequeño descanso para prepararse para la siguiente empresa. Notó cómo alguien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, pero no notó que ese brazo pertenecía a Morgana hasta que lo arrastraron fuera de la tienda.

— Bueno… Teniente Merlín Emrys. ¿Qué te parece Excalibur?

Había un tono en su voz que recordaba al mordisco de prueba que daría un tiburón para comprobar si Merlín era comestible, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío y la necesidad desesperada de mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera rescatarlo. El resto del equipo no estaba solo fuera de su alcance sino que además estaban de espaldas.

—Creo que son una panda de traidores, si están tranquilos dejándome en manos de una mujer peligroso como tú—se encontró diciendo Merlín, y cuando se cerebro se dio cuenta un segundo después, hizo un gesto de dolor—. Perdón, yo… Es la boca. Tengo un problema con la boca. Dice cosas…

Pero en vez de estar enfadada, la expresión de Morgana se iluminó con algo como placer, y una pequeña risa jovial escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Y Arturo? ¿Qué piensas de él?

— Intento no hacerlo—contestó, mordiéndose el labio. No tenía muy claro qué le pasaba: el estrés y la tensión de la misión de esa mañana, el rescate improvisado del capitán Idiota, la sorpresa de que Perceval, Owain y Gwaine hubieran _mentido_ en el informe, o el shock total de que Arturo hubiera sacado la historia real y no fuera a ponerlos contra la pared por no haber sido sinceros con el coronel Mandrake. Quizá fuera el desfile de inventos raros que supuestamente tenía aplicación militar pero parecían tener su lugar más en el circo que en un campo de batalla. Puede que incluso fuera el _delicioso_ perfume de Morgana, o sus perfectas tetas. Vale que Merlín fuera gay, pero no era tan gay como para no poder apreciar esa perfección. Fuera lo que fuera. Su cerebro no funcionaba lo suficientemente rápido para tener a su boca bien atada.

Pero estaba diciendo la verdad. Intentaba no pensar en Arturo. Incluso intentar no pensar en Arturo le hacía pensar en Arturo en todo tipo de manera que dejaban a Merlín en una condición rara e incómoda. Y siempre cuando no tenía un sitio seguro para pajearse a gusto.

—Me gustas, Merlín—exclamó Morgana, y había tal sincera emoción en su voz que Merlín notó que se ponía rojo de vergüenza. Había una sonrisilla en sus labios, como si pudiera leerle la mente o adivinar exactamente la razón de su sonrojo, y de repente tuvo el presentimiento de que tenía que tener mucho, mucho cuidado con lo que le decía a Morgana.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

— ¡Es excelente!—Morgana sonrió más ampliamente y le apretó más fuerte el brazo hasta el punto que este empezó a preocuparse por su circulación—. ¿Conoces a Gwen?

—No, todavía no. Digamos que está adjuntada de manera permanente a los labios de Lance. No creo que ninguno se diera cuenta si Dios se pasara por aquí a saludar—dijo Merlín, lo que le valió la recompensa de otra risa—. ¿Es tu ayudante, verdad?

—No, en verdad no—dijo Morgana, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrarle con tono conspirador—. En realidad Gwen trabaja en I+D. Yo puedo abrirme camino a base de morro entre cosas tecnológicas tan bien como cualquiera, pero cuando se trata de estos tipos…

Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano hacia el grupo de hienas formado por generales, coroneles y comandantes, los cuales estaban rodeados de representantes de diferentes empresas de consultoría, como si estuviera esperando a que depredadores más grandes, en este caso, cualquiera de Pendragón Consulting, cogieran a la presa para que ellos pudieran probar los restos. Notó, con cierto susto, que Arturo los estaba mirando ( _lo_ estaba mirando) con un ilegible ceño fruncido. Si Morgana se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

—... he aprendido que el morro tiene su límite, y si puedo tener a una experta que conteste sus preguntas mientras ellos me miran el escote, mejor—terminó Morgana. Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto que él no supiera todavía. Cuando se trataba de hombres, un poco de vistas hacía mucho—. Hablando de expertos. He oído que eres algo así como un genio.

— ¿Perdón?—Merlín parpadeó—. ¿Lo soy?

—Beca completa para Cambridge, título en ingeniería. Y si he oído bien, porque he hecho un par de llamadas, hay como diez empresas diferentes con cazatalentos al ataque a por ti.

—No hay… oh. —Merlín desistió en su negación a mitad de frase cuando vio la ceja derecha de Morgana enarcada, como una advertencia—. Doce, para ser exactos. Pero no pienso en ello mucho, no ahora mismo. Me preocupa más salir de aquí con todos los dedos, para serte sincero.

Morgana le acarició levemente el brazo, posesiva.

—Trece. Si puedes craquear el nuevo sistema de comunicaciones, Uther te va a querer para su colección.

El pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse. Las historias que había oído sobre Uther hacían que Morgana pareciera un gatito sin garras, inofensivo.

—Haces que suene como si quisiera coger mi cabeza, ponerla en una montura y colgarla en la pared, todo muy formal.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso no es exactamente lo que significa? Por algo se les llama _caza_ talentos. —Morgana le dedicó una mirada larga e indescifrable.

Merlín decidió que estaba de broma y sonrió.

— ¿Qué es eso de craquear el sistema de comunicaciones?

— ¿No lo sabes? Cuando Uther descubrió que eras uno de los mayores decodificadores, movió un par de hilos. Vas a tener que hackear nuestro sistema mañana. Uther cree que, si no puedes con nuestra encriptación, los generales estarán más interesados n él. —Antes de que Merlín pudiera contestar, Morgana llamó la atención de otra chica—. ¡Eh, Gwen! ¿Conoces a Merlín?

Tenían que haber llamado a Lance, porque a Gwen de repente le faltaban unos 90 kilos de marido y estaba hablando con Gwaine. Tan pronto como oyó la voz de Morgana se giró, puso la mano en el brazo de Gwaine riendo una disculpa y se acercó. Como Morgana, Gwen era increíble, aunque no de una manera letal y funesta. No, su belleza era luminosa y terrenal, llena de alegría, y su sonrisa era amplia y sincera y se reflejaba en sus ojos también.

A Merlín le gustó en seguida.

— ¡Merlín! Quiero decir… ¡Teniente Emrys! Estoy acostumbrada a oír a Lance llamarte Merlín… porque habla de ti todo el tiempo. A ver, no todo el tiempo… ¡Y todo es bueno! Nunca dice nada malo de nadie, y te juro que no piensa nada malo sobre ti, para nada, y… oh. —aparecieron dos puntos rojos en sus mejillas, y Merlín decidió en ese mismo momento que no es que le gustara; la _adoraba._

Gwen inspiró profundamente, se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce, medio avergonzada, que la perdonó en seguida por lo que fuera que estuviera avergonzada y por cualquier cosa de la que pudiera estar avergonzada en el futuro.

—Quiero decir… encantada de conocerte—dijo Gwen.

— Yo también me alegro de conocerte. Pero puedes llamarme Merlín. Los demás lo hacen. Bueno, menos Lance, porque toda palabra que sale de su boca es tu nombre—dijo Merlín, y tan pronto como lo dijo, Gwen lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Oh, Dios, ¡lo siento!—dijo Gwen, soltándolo de repente—. Es solo que lo echo tanto de menos, y aunque me llama todas las noches que puede, me gusta mucho saber que el también me echa de menos.

—Oh, lo hace, créeme. – Merlín sonrió.

La sonrisa de Gwen se hizo más brillante, si eso era humanamente posible, titubeando a la vez al mirar por un segundo algo que estaba detrás de Merlín. Gwen dio dos pasos para alejarse de la sombra que se había abalanzado sobre Merlín y no fue hasta ese momento cuando Merlín se dio cuenta de que Morgana se había alejando prudencialmente.

—Emrys.

El coronel Uther Pendragón se cernió sobre él, con pinta de estar al mando incluso con el uniforme de civil. Mientras la mirada de Morgana había sido penetrante, la fría mirada de Pendragón padre lo desnudaba, lo pelaba como una naranja, seccionándolo trozo a trozo hasta llegar al corazón, mordiendo la fruta y escupiendo las semillas.

—Señor—dijo Merlín, saludando por instinto de supervivencia.

—Espero con interés ver su actuación mañana en el juego—dijo Uther—. No he oído nada más que grandes alabanzas sobre su habilidad para craquear código enemigo. Le desearía suerte, pero supongo lo entenderá si no lo hago.

—Desde luego, señor. – Merlín estaba sorprendido de que su voz no saliera demasiado aguda.

—Dado que oirá las especificaciones de nuestro sistema durante la presentación y lo verá en acción durante la prueba, trabajará con ventaja. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre la unidad, le sugiero que se la guarde para usted hasta que termine el juego.

— De acuerdo. Seguro. Mmm. ¿Es esto algún tipo de prueba, señor?

Uther le dedicó a Merlín una mirada inescrutable antes de apretarle el hombro con suficiente fuerza para que Merlín perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Consiguió no caerse, pero por poco.

—La vida es una prueba, Emrys.

Pendragón padre se alejó para unirse a los generales y Merlín lo miró irse con el sentimiento d que, fuera cual fuera la prueba, probablemente acababa de fallarla. Arturo se paró a su lado y le tocó el brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Las historias sobre él son ciertas—dijo Merlín sin pensar—. Ese hombre come bebés para desayunar.

—Eh, ese hombre es mi padre – dijo Arturo. No había enfado en su voz, y miró hacia atrás a los generales riéndose de un chiste de Uther (por lo menos Merlín esperaba que fuera un chiste) antes de girarse para mirar a Merlín otra vez.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y te daba de comer bebés cuando eras pequeño? ¿Hacía mermelada de nene y te la ponía en la tostada?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Arturo.

—No seas idiota, Merlín—dijo—. Yo no comía tostadas.

Arturo se alejó un segundo después para unirse al coronel Mandrake y a un comandante al que Merlín no reconoció. Morgana apareció al lado de Merlín otra vez, lo cogió del brazo y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa solidaria que Merlín no se creyó del todo, y cuando Gwen volvió, la perdonó solo porque no parecía que lo hubiera abandonado a posta.

—Odia perder contra la competencia—explicó Morgana—. Te quiere primero. Mañana es tu entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Qué?

Merlín no recibió una respuesta, porque la siguiente presentación estaba lista y todo el mundo deambuló hacia la tienda. El representante de la empresa estaba describiendo las mejores características de un escáner de infrarrojos para búsqueda y rescate para cuando Merlín pudo digerir lo que Morgana había dicho ( _mañana es tu entrevista de trabajo_ , ¿cuándo había solicitado él un trabajo?) y fue capaz de prestar atención al ponente.

Hubo otra pausa corta y no se veía a Morgana ni a Gwen por ninguna parte, porque era el turno de Pendragón Consulting. Morgana presentó a Uther, lo que le aseguró que todo el mundo dejara las conversaciones para mirarla y, una vez Uther empezó a hablar, nadie apartó la vista. El discurso de Uther fue corto, expuso solo los puntos principales de la presentación, y otro representante de Pendragón Consulting entró en detalles sobre todas y cada una de las innovaciones que salían de su departamento de I+D.

Mientras las otras empresas de centraban en una única tecnología específica, aunque muy desarrollada, Pendragón Consulting metía mano en todo. No solo tenían calzoncillos de kevlar, tenían armadura de cuerpo entero diseñadas para colocarse debajo del uniforme y kevlar extra. No solo tenían sensores de infrarrojos a larga distancia, habían expandido la función de búsqueda y rescate para incluir tres modelos de dimensión tipográfica con una sensibilidad que dejó avergonzado al competidor más cercano en el área. Mientras otra empresa había lanzado un vehículo aéreo no tripulado (un UAV) con un software controlador que parecía un videojuego, la versión de Pendragón era un aparato brillante, que parecía de película de ciencia ficción, con vídeo a tiempo real y controles que simulaban los de un jet de combate, con posibilidad no solo de vigilancia, si no de armamento.

Esta parte recibió mucho interés y un montón de preguntas que el representante no pudo responder, y fue Gwen la que se levantó y se enfrentó al implacable interrogatorio con la seguridad de una experta.

Lance, sentado al lado de Merlín esta vez, sonrió ampliamente y le dio un codazo a Merlín en las costillas.

—Esa es mi mujer—susurró.

Había una nueva mira para francotiradores con un sistema de lentes diferente que capturó la atención de Gwaine; un nuevo tipo de compuesto explosivo blando hizo lo propio con Owain; una pistola pesada con mayor balística que de verdad solo podría llevar la parte más fuerte del personal hizo que Perceval babeara. Merlín utilizó toda su concentración para la pequeña parte de la presentación dedicada a al nuevo sistema de comunicaciones, que funcionaba con una clave de encriptación mejorada significativamente, que la haría segura contra el enemigo.

Deseó poder hacer preguntas, pero no se atrevió, no después de que Uther lo mirara a mitad del discurso.

Hubo demostraciones después de eso, donde Gwaine probó suerte con la nueva mira, Owain fue a echar un vistazo a los explosivos en el campo y a inspeccionar el nuevo mecanismo y Percival tuvo la oportunidad de sopesar la pesada pistola (con una mano, además, para la sorpresa del representante), pero Merlín solo podía mirar, huraño y de lejos, al equipo de comunicaciones, mientras otras personas soltaban “oooohs” y “aaahs” a las lucecitas y los pitiditos que hacían los botones cuando los pulsabas. Podía oír a esa cosa desde el otro lado de la tienda y era como si estuvieran intentando ahogar su resistencia. Con cada pitido, su resistencia se desmoronaba y su curiosidad lo llevaba a acercarse más.

Y más.

Al final, la multitud se dispersó y se alejó del sistema de comunicaciones, y Merlín ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para echarle un buen vistazo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a tocar. Solo a mirar.

—No tienes autorización para estar aquí—dijo un hombre que estaba a su lado. Merlín notó una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con un muro de ladrillo.

Era alto, pero de alguna manera parecía más bajo que Merlín, tenía músculos de culturista pero se movía cómo un camión de cemento, pesado y lento, y tenía el tipo de arrogancia de “Tengo la picha más grande en la habitación” que lo marcaba como el capullo más grande del universo. Más capullo incluso que Arturo.

Merlín estaba impresionado.

—De hecho, lo tengo. Tengo una invitación.

El hombre levantó un brazo, tiró un segundo del pañuelo rojo que Merlín llevaba enrollado alrededor del cuello y soltó una risotada.

— ¿Esto? Créeme, chaval, no convencerá a nadie de que está en Excalibur. Cualquiera diría que un viento medio fuerte podría partirte en dos.

Merlín dio un paso atrás, pero solo sirvió para notar que el hombre iba vestido con ropa de asalto negra con el logo de Pendragón Consulting en el brazo.

—Oh. Tú debes de ser uno de los caballeros a los que vamos a machacar mañana.

—Si se va a machacar a alguien, va a ser a vosotros, y será un placer ser el que de meta una patada en…

—Valiant.

Empezaba a ser exasperante. Cada vez que Merlín hablaba con alguien, Arturo aparecía cual caballero al rescate. Parecía que a Arturo se le olvidaba que Merlín no era ninguna delicada princesa en un vestido estúpidamente pomposo que necesitara ser rescatado, para empezar. No le había importado tanto cuando uno de los coroneles lo tenía arrinconado, le había tocado un poco la moral cuando Merlín estaba empezando a conocer a Morgana y Arturo había interferido, y era completamente humillante que apareciera de pronto cuando Merlín estaba plantándole cara a un tipo con el cuello muy ancho, demasiado músculo y no suficiente cerebro como para conseguir salir de una bolsa de papel mojada.

—Pendragón. – El hombre, Valiant, se giró hacia Arturo con un movimiento serpentino y los labios curvado con asco—. ¿Listo para perder de manera espectacular mañana, otra vez?

—Esta vez no vamos a perder—dijo Arturo, con la voz plana y neutra, pero Merlín vio cómo se acumulaba la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y pudo notar el hielo en el aire.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo estoy—dijo Arturo. Le apretó el hombro a Merlín—. Te presento a nuestro especialista en comunicaciones. El que craqueará el código. Os vamos a machacar esta vez.

Valiant miró a Merlín de arriba abajo, como si fuera un trozo de carne, y curvó los labios con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Ya lo veremos, ¿no?

Merlín podría haberse ahogado en la testosterona, pero por lo menos el ambiente se hizo más soportable cuando Valiant se alejó dejando a Merlín a solas con Arturo. Un Arturo que todavía lo estaba sujetando del hombro, muy cerca. Incómodamente cerca.

Merlín ignoró el hecho de que no había ningún sitio en el que prefiriera estar.

—No necesitaba que me rescataran—le soltó.

— _De nada_ , Merlín—contestó Arturo, la risa bajo sus palabras audible. Hizo un gesto hacia la consola—. Ahora échale un buen vistazo. Memorízalo todo. Te traeré lo que pueda de la sesión informativa mañana. Quiero que rompas el código, no solo un poco, no. Lo quiero todo en trocitos pequeñitos que pueda meterle por el culo a Valiant.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundamente y miró a la consola. Si la charla científica que había dado el representante era al menos un poco fiable, no sería fácil de romper, y casi imposible bajo fuego.

—No sé…

—Pues averigua cómo hacerlo, Merlín—dijo Arturo, en voz baja, amenazadora. Su mano soltó el hombro de Merlín—. No me gusta perder.

**ooOOoo**

El problema con Valiant era que no tenía imaginación. Los juegos de guerra contra Pendragón Consulting siempre contenían el hardware que se presentaba al ejército y, después de echar un vistazo a los juguetes que traían los hombres de Valiant, era fácil para Arturo adivinar cómo sería el juego (algo que ver con francotiradores, armas grandes y el sistema de comunicaciones como pieza central) y cómo iba Valiant a organizar el desafío.

Desde luego, uno de los soldados rasos despertó a Arturo con las primeras luces para que corriera a la tienda donde se asignaban las tareas para recibir las órdenes del equipo. Tendría menos de 15 minutos para coger y meter en el helicóptero que los llevaría a la zona de ataque (un campo de prácticas metido en territorio aliado que se usaba regularmente, asegurado y preparado para el juego) equipo y material, y la duración del viaje para diseñar el plan de ataque.

El resto ya habían anticipado su trabajo y habían preparado su equipo debajo de la cama. No había nada en las normas contra ello. Todos los demás estaban listos para salir a la carrera, todos menos Merlín, que parecía haberse pasado media noche _construyendo_ su equipo, luego hubiera estirado sus largas extremidades sobre la cama, con la luz aún encendida, y hubiera perdido al conocimiento sobre su caja de herramientas.

Arturo volvió al barracón y encontró al equipo cargado ya cargado con sus cosas. Menos Merlín. Otra vez.

—Vamos. El helicóptero nos espera, plataforma uno—dijo Arturo, cogiendo su kit de debajo de su cama, comprobando que todo estaba ahí y funcionaba. Si algo no lo estaba, bueno, el ir con tiempo todavía le daba 15 minutos para correr a intendencia para cambiarlo.

La tienda se vació en seguida, pero un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le mostró que Merlín todavía estaba peleándose con algo en su mochila.

—Oh, por… ¿ _Merl_ ín? Es para hoy.

—Un minuto.

Arturo esperó. Y esperó algo más. Marcó sus pasos hasta la cama de Merlín y llegó a tiempo para ver a Merlín esconder su portátil debajo de su almohada y desconectar de golpe lo que parecía una carta de comunicaciones casera de un ordenador de mano que era apenas más grande que una videoconsola.

Arturo se la arrancó de las manos. _Era_ una videoconsola.

— _¡Merlín!_

Merlín miró la consola, la cogió, la envolvió en grueso Kevlar del mullido y metió todo bien al fondo de su mochila.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a un sitio en activo, no a una LAN party—le soltó Arturo—. ¿Qué era eso?

Merlín se puso la mochila y cogió la pistola, y hubo que reconocerle que la revisó y le puso el seguro antes de responderle a Arturo.

— ¿Qué era el qué?—preguntó.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, azul bebé. Para nada inocentes.

—Eso era una videoconsola portátil—dijo Arturo—. ¿Has terminado?

Merlín miró debajo de la cama y por los lados para asegurarse de que no se le habían caído las herramientas fuera de la vista y estaban todas bien seguras en su mochila, sopesó su mochila como si el peso contestara por sí solo la pregunta de Arturo y asintió. _Sí, ya he terminado, obviamente_. Arturo lo cogió de un hombro y lo arrastró fuera del barracón.

— ¿Qué era…?

—Crack Box—dijo Merlín, antes de que Arturo pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta—. Es una Crack Box.

— ¿Y eso es?

Merlín miró a su alrededor y Arturo se preguntó si se estaba asegurando de que no hubiera ningún espía de Uther, como Morgana, cerca.

—Cada batallón debería tener una, pero nosotros no la tenemos y, mmm, no te lo he dicho yo, pero una Crack Box descifra códigos.

La ceja derecha de Arturo se enarcó tanto que Merlín dio un traspié. Arturo miró el reloj: tenían tiempo de sobra, podían permitirse andar despacio, lo que le venía genial, porque se había despertado su curiosidad. Podía ver en la distancia el helicóptero arrancando y calentando motor.

— ¿No tenemos una porque no la tenemos _oficialmente_ o no la tenemos y punto?

—Y punto. He preguntado a todo el mundo—dijo Merlín. Se le pusieron rojas las puntas de las orejas, y no tuvo nada que ver con el frío de la mañana—. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es preguntar por una Crack Box cuando la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera tiene la autorización suficiente para saber que existen.

Eso le recordó a Arturo que todavía tenía que entrar de golpe en la oficina de alguien para hacer algo con su nivel de autorización.

— ¿Yo tengo…?

—No—Merlín tuvo la decencia de hablar como pidiendo disculpas—. Lo he comprobado. Como ya he dicho, esto no te lo he contado yo.

Un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula. Desde luego que iba a inflar su autorización de seguridad.

—Entonces eso…

—Compré la consola a un niño que las vendía en el perímetro. La desmonté en pedacitos y la reconstruí. Me he pasado toda la noche descargando mi antiguo firmware y actualizando el código—dijo Merlín con un bostezo. Se frotó la cara y murmuró—necesito un café. ¿Por qué no podemos parar a por café?

Arturo lo ignoró.

— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?—Esto le valió una mirada extrañada de Merlín.

— ¿Quieres ganar, no?

Arturo clavó los ojos en Merlín mientras andaban, frunciendo el ceño, y lo miró como si le pusiera los ojos encima por primera vez. Había algo en Merlín, pero Arturo no podía dar con qué era exactamente. No era el deseo o impulso por hacer bien su trabajo, todos en Excalibur eran así. Era… una lealtad desnuda, limpia, totalmente pura y confiada, fiera y completa, que inquietaba a Arturo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Sabía que su equipo le era lea. Que confiaban en él. Pero con Merlín, era diferente.

—Puede que no la necesitemos—dijo Arturo, tragando saliva. Ni él mismo se lo creía mientras lo decía, porque conocía la misión y sabía con seguridad que la necesitarían. La pregunta era cómo coño sabía Merlín que la necesitaría.

— ¿Estás de coña, no?—dijo Merlín, echándole un vistazo rápido—. El coronel Pendragón me dice específicamente que no le pregunte al representante nada sobre el dispositivo. Morgana me dice que esta es mi entrevista de trabajo. ¿Nos envían al campo a probar suerte contra el nuevo hardware? No hace falta ser un genio para deducir de qué va a ir el desafío. Gwaine con su pistola, ellos con las suyas. Owain contra sus bombas. Yo contra su Caja.

— ¿Te valoras mucho, no?—dijo Arturo, y se vio recompensado con un sonrojo que deseó poder ver en las mejillas de Merlín en diferentes circunstancias. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en el juego.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo—replicó Merlín.

Arturo se rió. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la plantilla mínima preparar todo, pero había una persona ahí que daba la nota, cubierta por una nube de humo azul. El comandante Kilgarrah los vio acercarse y Arturo sabía que eso era una buena señal de que quería hablar. Arturo hizo un gesto hacia el helicóptero.

—Ve subiendo. Enseguida voy.

Vio a Merlín agacharse un segundo en su camino hacia el helicóptero, no se quedó mirándole el culo mucho rato, antes de girarse hacia el comandante.

—Señor—dijo, despachando sin buenos días y qué tal solo porque sabía que el Dragón le tiraría una nube de humo de cigarrillo a la cara como única respuesta.

— ¿Cuáles crees que son vuestra opciones de ganar?—preguntó el Dragón, tirando la colilla de su cigarro y aplastándola con el talón de su bota. Ya iba a pillar otro cigarro, y la caja plateada destelló en el brillo de la mañana.

—Podremos con ellos esta vez—dijo Arturo. No era una promesa. Era un hecho. El último juego había acabado mal, pero solo porque el equipo de Valiant tenía dos cosas que les daban ventaja: mayor potencia de disparo y a la patética excusa de especialista en comunicaciones que Excalibur no tuvo más remedio que aguantar por entonces. El sargento Wallace (Arturo solo recordaba su nombre porque no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que el hombre se acercara a ellos nunca más) había fallado en localizar las señales enemigas, cubrirle la espalda a Arturo y se le había olvidado comentar que era un grandísimo imbécil que gritaba como una niña y se desmayaba como una debutante victoriana que llevara un corsé mínimamente apretado de más a la mínima que sonaran tiros.

Esta vez tenían a Merlín. No era solo un especialista en comunicaciones, era un puto _experto_ , si el título de Cambridge, Google y su presencia bajo tiroteo tenían algo que decir. Aunque Arturo estaba bastante seguro de que Merlín podía chillar como una chica (y que Arturo podía hacer que pasara), el hombre tenía pulso de cirujano cuando el mundo estaba acabando alrededor de sus enormes orejas. Y, si se trataba de mantener al enemigo lejos de la espalda de Arturo, este estaba bastante seguro de que Merlín lo haría, y él tampoco lo dejaría en la estacada.

No sabía por qué pensaba eso. La mirada que Merlín le había lanzado antes ( _confianza pura, cegadora; lealtad completa y absoluta)_ todavía le daba escalofríos.

—Hay dinero en esto—dijo el Dragón.

— ¿Señor?—Arturo parpadeó para eliminar la sorpresa.

El Dragón encendió otro cigarrillo y entrecerró los ojos hasta que fueron dos finas rajas calculadoras a través del humo del nuevo cigarro.

—No me lo digas. Necesitas un incentivo.

El único incentivo que Arturo necesitaba para ganar era la satisfacción que sacaría de machacar el culo tramposo de Valiant en el campo, pero había un tono en la voz del Dragón que le hizo preguntarse cuando dinero había puesto por Excalibur.

Arturo se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de incentivo, señor?

El comandante dio un par de bocanadas de humo y las expulsó, considerando.

—Dos semanas.

— ¿R&R, señor?

—R&R—confirmó.

—Estoy seguro de que los chicos pondrán un montón de esfuerzo extra por eso, señor—dijo Arturo, hablando lentamente. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad—. Pero creo que… quizá…

—Suéltalo, chico—dijo el Dragón, resoplando.

—Añada a eso igualar mi autorización de seguridad a la de Merlín, y le garantizo que ganaremos—dijo Arturo—. Señor.

Se estaba jugando el tipo al ofrecer garantías, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el Dragón no rechazaría algo presentado como seguro.

—No te alejes de Emrys ni un segundo—dijo el Dragón, su tono al borde de la amenaza.

— Me pegaré a él como con pegamento, señor.

El comandante Kilgarrah lo miró un rato antes de asentir seco y estirar la mano para que Arturo la estrechara. Arturo lo hizo, intentando no hacer una mueca por el demoledor apretón.

—Así debe ser. Siempre—dijo el Dragón, y lo dejó ir.

Arturo saludó y corrió hacia el helicóptero. Las hélices ya estaban girando casi a velocidad máxima, y estaban casi listos para el despegue. Colocó su equipo y se puso los auriculares para el vuelo, asintiendo hacia el equipo. Excalibur eran la mitad que el equipo de Pendragón Consulting, pero cada hombro de los suyos valía por cinco de Valiant.

— ¿Todo listo?—llegó una voz familiar por el interfono.

—Todo listo, Anderson—dijo Arturo.

—Es agradable escuchar una voz amiga esta mañana—dijo Merlín—. Supongo que no tendrás café, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Merlín—dijo Anderson con una sonrisa audible—. Les he dado el día libre a las azafatas.

— ¿Podrías parar en el Starbucks de la esquina?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Merlín! Te compraré tu café favorito cada día que estemos en casa de R&R siempre y cuando te _concentres._ ¿Podrás hacerlo?—Arturo le dedicó una mirada sombría.

—Puedo concentrarme— dijo Merlín huraño. Se frotó la cara, cansado, y se dio en las mejillas un par de veces.

— ¿R&R?—preguntó Gwaine, espabilando—. ¿Nos van a dar R&R?

—Si ganamos esto, nos vamos a casa dos semanas—dijo Arturo, mirando hacia el otro lado para ver a la tripulación de tierra volverse cada vez más pequeña mientras el helicóptero ascendía.

— ¿Dos semanas?—Owain casi saltó de su asiento.

La sonrisa de Lance era cegadora en el sol de la mañana.

—A la mierda los patéticos fines de semana de R&R, quiero esas dos semanas—dijo León, sacando un vaso tapado de su mochila. Se lo pasó a Merlín—. Toma.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Café.

— ¿De dónde has sacado café?—Gwaine estiró la mano para coger el vaso, pero Merlín lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance, dándole un golpe en la mano.

—Oh, un sitio muy cuco llamado la tienda de Morgana—dijo León, y apuntó con un dedo a Gwaine—. Ni se te _ocurra._ Si te pillo olisqueando por su tienda para coger café o alguna otra cosa, te daré tal paliza que te irás de golpe a Inglaterra.

Merlín estaba acariciando el vaso como si tuviera miedo de que fuera un espejismo. Le quito la tapa, inhaló y suspiró al vapor saliendo antes de dar un sorbito. Luego otro más. No paró de hacer esos _sonidos,_ sonidos orgásmicos, inmorales, que Arturo tuvo problemas para ignorar, hasta que se bebió la última gota, apartando a Gwaine con un brazo todo el tiempo.

León volvió a coger el vaso, lo metió en su mochila, y Arturo pensó que era el final del tema y podría empezar a dar la información hasta que Merlín se giró hacia León, le cogió la cara con las manos, lo giró hacia él y le plantó un morreo.

León abrió mucho los ojos, Owain empezó a silbar y Gwaine soltó un escandalizado “¿Por qué él consigue un beso y yo no?”, y Arturo casi se dobló por la dolorosa punzada de celos que casi lo destrozó por dentro.

— ¡Mi héroe!—declaró Merlín, y soltó a León, que parpadeó un par de veces.

—Em, ¿de nada?

Todo el helicóptero echó a reír.

— ¿Besa mejor que Morgana?

—Será mejor que Morgana se ande con ojo, ¡tiene competencia!

— ¡Déjala con delicadeza! ¡No está a la altura de Merlín!

De todos ellos, Merlín era el que reía más fuerte. Arturo consiguió soltar una débil risilla, pero nadie lo notó. Así que todo era un chiste. Desde luego que Merlín no era gay. Arturo no iba a tener tanta suerte, e incluso si la tuviera, todavía estaba el pequeño problema de ser su oficial. No podía… no _podía_ aprovecharse de Merlín, incluso aunque este estuviera interesado en los hombres. Joder, en ese mismo momento, con el rosa brillante de los labios de Merlín delante, Arturo se contentaría con solo un poquito bi.

Pero, joder, ese beso había parecido absolutamente _real._

Arturo tragó saliva.

—Genial. León, por el amor de Dios, Morgana le echa una bolsa entera de azúcar a su café. Lo último que necesitamos es que a Merlín le dé un subidón de azúcar a media misión—dijo Arturo.

—La cafeína lo contrarresta—dijo Merlín con expresión solemne. Había más color en sus mejillas, Arturo se preguntó cuánto venía del café y cuánto venía del beso.

Se obligó a concentrarse.

—No sé vosotros, pero yo quiero esas dos semanas—dijo Arturo, agradecido por el vibrar del helicóptero. Ocultaban parte de sus nervios—. Así que escuchadme. Ya lo dije anoche; me lo han confirmado esta mañana. Es una misión de recuperación, pero va a haber obstáculos. Nada que no hayamos visto antes, pero mezclado con las trampas y el juego sucio de Valiant.

—Los cambios normales de seguridad se aplican—continuó—. Munición láser, bombas falsas, toda esa mierda. Cogeremos los chalecos preparados cuando aterricemos. Si el chaleco pita, estáis fuera del juego. Lo único que será real será la radio y, Merlín…— Arturo hizo una pausa y miró cómo Merlín se retorcía en su asiento mientras al azúcar del café de Morgana empezaba a subir—. ¡ _Mer_ lín! Asegúrate de que tu equipo funciona.

—Mi equipo funciona—dijo Merlín, frunciendo del seño.

—Espera que Valiant use bloqueadores…

—Estamos listos para eso—dijo Merlín.

— ¿Qué?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Cambiad al canal E una vez lleguemos al sitio.

— ¿Eso es seguro?

Merlín se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Funciona en una frecuencia diferente. No estándar. Te lo he dicho antes, es seguro.

—Van a ir a por Merlín—dijo León—. Querrán ocuparse de él primero. Saben que lo necesitaremos.

Arturo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí, y van a esperar que lo cubramos con todo lo que tenemos. León, tú vas a ir delante. Va a haber tres puntos de salto con explosivos para Owain. Cualquiera de ellos, o los tres, podría ser una buena posición para un francotirador. Contad con que Valiant prepare emboscadas y asaltos…

Sacó el mapa que le habían dado y señaló las zonas sobre las que avisaba. Le pasó el mapa a Gwaine para que lo memorizara.

—Gwaine…

Gwaine levantó una mano, con la cabeza aún inclinada sobre el mapa.

—Sí, lo sé. Buscar lugar alto. Cubrir a los chicos. Cargarme a los francotiradores. Habrá más de uno.

— ¿Y yo qué?

Arturo miró a Merlín.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Nos vamos a ir por nuestra cuenta en el primer punto de emboscada y vamos a dirigirnos directamente al punto de recogida. Pasamos por la casilla de salido, recogemos las 200 libras, recopilamos los datos y llamamos a retirada en otro punto de emboscada. Dejar que piensen que estamos tirando la toalla.

—Y darles con lo bueno al final—dijo León, con aprobación.

—Después de lo que nos hicieron—dijo Lance—se lo merecen. Sé que representan a tu padre, Arturo, pero han jugado sucio las últimas veces. Es nuestro turno.

Arturo pilló a Merlín mirando al grupo con dudas antes de quitarle el mapa de las manos a Gwaine.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Memorizo el mapa.

—Yo voy a llevar el mapa—dijo Arturo. Una de las razones por las que Gwaine iba con el grupo de León. Gwaine podía tener el mapa en su cabeza si lo necesitaba y ser más preciso que un GPS en indicar direcciones—y tú irás conmigo, Merlín.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—dijo Merlín.

Perceval rió disimuladamente, Owain soltó una risa sorprendida y León sonrió. Arturo miró fijamente a Merlín hasta que este levantó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Quiero decir: eso es lo que me preocupa, _señor_ —dijo Merlín, tocándose la frente con tres dedos en una imitación del saludo Scout—. Dijiste que estos tipos juegan sucio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no han pensado ya que tú has pensado cuál es su plan y quieren volver eso en nuestra contra?

—Por eso va a haber un plan B—dijo Arturo, haciéndole un gesto a León—. Quiero un recuento en la primera emboscada. Apuesto que no más de cuatro disparando a lo bestia y luego largándose. Dos francotiradores de los que tendrá que encargarse Gwaine. Dos más vigilando a Merlín y dándole en los riñones si pueden. Si para el segundo punto de emboscada notáis que son menos, tenéis que dividir al equipo otra vez. Gwaine y Owain y quién sea, al siguiente punto bomba, y el resto nos alcanzáis a Merlín y a mí.

El equipo asentía con la cabeza. Estaban acostumbrados a esto; Arturo planeaba todo hasta el mínimo detalle, añadía eventualidad a cada resultado posible, incluso sacaba aplicaciones alternativas de situaciones de “y si” dignas de la Teoría del caos. No era unilateral, tampoco. Tan pronto como Arturo empezaba con los planes, el equipo proponía todos los problemas que se les ocurrían y ofrecían soluciones.

El único que no estaba contribuyendo era Merlín. Merlín estaba estudiando el mapa. Cada cierto tiempo, Arturo lo miraba, pero Merlín estaba en su mundo, mirando el trozo de papel laminado que tenía en la mano, por la ventana o a la mampara. Arturo tenía la nítida impresión de que Merlín estaba haciendo sus propios planes.

— ¿Merlín? ¿Tienes algo que añadir?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?—esos ojos azul brillante se enfocaron en Arturo otra vez, intentando ocultar el obvio hecho de que no estaba escuchando y llevaba un rato sin escuchar, pero al final la pregunta de Arturo alcanzó el cerebro de Merlín—. Oh, no. Creo que lo tienes todo cubierto.

Lo que significaba que de verdad no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Oh, sí—dijo Merlín, levantando un dedo—. Número uno: seguirte. Número dos: hackear su Caja. Número tres: recuperar la información.

Arturo suspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Vale. Vamos a mirarlo todo otra vez.

Todo el equipo gruñó.

**ooOOoo**

—Recuerda, cuando las cosas se pongan feas, te quedas a mis seis—dijo Arturo antes de girarse.

Los ojos de Merlín se fueron directos al culo de Arturo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Murmuró un “ningún problema”.

Se recompuso un segundo demasiado tarde y culpó profundamente el café de Morgana de su desliz, ya que todos le estaban echando la culpa de los problemas de antes de empezar la misión a lo mismo, como si fuera un mal presagio. Las normas del juego de guerra decían que no se podía utilizar munición ni artillería de verdad y se requería un equipo especial, para empezar. Y todo habría empezado si la mayoría del equipo no hubiera desaparecido, los sensores funcionaran bien en el equipo que tenían y luego el transporte para el sitio no tuviera problemas mecánicos.

El café de Morgana.

O, más probable, las trampas de Valiant. Era obvio que todo esto era cosa suya, y todo a la vez, porque el equipo civil, antes militar, estaba usando tácticas  psicológicas para jugar con las mentes de Excalibur. Habría funcionado, además, pero ya habían encontrado el equipo perdido cargado (escondido) en uno de los camiones, los sensores rotos se arreglaron con facilidad (cortesía de Merlín) y al transporte solo le faltaba una bujía (que sustituyó Owain). Se pusieron en marcha en 15 minutos.

La mayoría del equipo fue delante. Gwaine estaba en algún lugar al frente, explorando el terreno, enviando información cada par de minutos a través del canal privado de Excalibur. Arturo había decidido evitar por completo la frecuencia protocolaria y la posibilidad de que los interfirieran jodiendo desde el principio a Valiant y a su equipo. Era solo un poco de revancha, pero una revancha que servía de mucho. Escuchar la voz de Gwaine resultaba reconfortante en la retaguardia, donde estaba Merlín.

 Arturo se había adelantado; se esperaba que estuviera delante. O mejor dicho, Valiant esperaba que estuviera delante; todos los anteriores juegos contra el equipo de Valiant habían establecido el patrón, dejando que el otro hombre creyera que Arturo microgestionara a su equipo tanto como el coronel Uther Pendragón había controlado batallones enteros. Era una operación muy directa, no había razón para pensar que Arturo estaría preparado para algo más complicado.

Además, el equipo parecía pensar que el otro grupo se confiaría. Merlín no estaba tan seguro.

Perceval andaba con Merlín en la retaguardia, y ambos estaban vigilantes, incluso aunque fuera demasiado pronto para una emboscada real. Merlín era alto, pero se sentía enanito al lado del enorme Perceval, que sujetaba la pistola falsa con cuidado con las puntas de dos dedos, como si algo más de presión fuera a reducir el plástico a polvo.

 Merlín estaba dispuesto a creer que podía pasar, también.

De todos ellos, Merlín era el único con un pack completo: equipo y dos días de raciones. Era dos días enteros de raciones solo porque Merlín acababa compartiendo con los demás y olvidándose de comer. Todos los demás llevaban una mochila de día con lo que necesitarían para esa misión y algunos extras, pero nada más. La única otra persona que llevaba algo parecido a un pack completo era Lance, y la mayoría era material para emergencias médicas.

Nadia hablaba. Nadie necesitaba habar. Hubo un poco de movimiento al frente de la columna cuando el grupo empezó a separarse y el nivel de precaución aumentó. En vez de entrar directamente, Excalibur iba dando un zigzag, vigilando por si había intrusos aunque Gwaine ya hubiera despejado el camino.

Merlín miró el reloj. En ese mismo momento, Gwaine estaba en una posición elevada, preparado para vigilar el punto donde se esperaba la primera emboscada. Se mantenía escondido, tumbado, barriendo la zona en busca de otro francotirador.

—Lo tengo—dijo la voz de Gwaine a través de la radio un par de minutos después—. Y está mirando en la dirección equivocada. Seguid por esa ruta y os encontraréis con los chicos de Valiant. Veo a tres persona a la entrada.

—Recibido—dijo Arturo. Merlín podía verlo al principio de la línea, haciéndole gestos a León—. Ocúpate de él a mi señal.

—A tu señal—confirmó Gwaine.

El equipo fue a la izquierda, directos hacia las placas de yeso que eran los edificios, cobertizos y puestos de mercado abandonados. Arturo, en cabeza, y León, justo detrás de él, se paró antes de mirar por la esquina e intercambiar asentimientos de cabeza. Arturo hizo un gesto; el equipo se dividió y tres personas corrieron agachadas hasta el otro lado de la carretera, usando vehículos quemados como escudo.  No fue hasta que el cuarto hombre empezó a correr que alguien abrió la puerta del infierno.

El ataque venía del otro lado de la pared; había un francotirador si se fiaban de los pitidos de alerta de sus sensores. Casi a la vez, desde el otro lado, dos de los hombres de Valiant empezaron a disparar.

Los pitidos de alerta en los sensores se volvieron locos. Excalibur buscó refugió y devolvió el fuego.

— ¡Gwaine!—vociferó Arturo.

Parecía que la señal de salida de Arturo para Gwaine fue a la vez que la de Valiant para sus hombres, y Merlín tuvo su primera muestra de lo muy tramposos que eran los del otro equipo, porque no contaban con la mitad de sus fuerzas como habían dicho. Tenían un equipo completo, y algo extra, y era un equipo completo lo que los atacaba ahora. Daban igual los láseres trucados, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una refriega total.

Que lo emparejaran con Perceval durante la primera parte de la operación, cuando Merlín tenía “objetivo” tatuado en la frente, era el equivalente a invitar a la gente a que fuera a por él pero hacer que pasaran por _Perceval_ antes y, por cierto, _buena suerte con eso._ Por un momento, pareció que Perceval quisiera partirle a cara a alguien con la culata de su pequeña pistola de plástico, pero se lo pensó mejor porque se podría romper. Mejor utilizaba el codo.

Merlín nunca había visto a nadie noqueado tan completamente en su vida.

—No te preocupes por mí—dijo Perceval, sonriendo en el momento de calma que siguió al golpe—. Ya sabes dónde se supone que tienes que estar.

Ante la mirada en blanco de Merlín, Percival siguió hablando.

— ¿Alto, rubio, se cree que es nuestro capitán?

— ¿Qué? Oh. ¡OH!—Merlín asintió y deseó poder subirse a los hombros de Perceval para ver dónde estaba Arturo, porque la pelea se había convertido en un completo desastre.

— ¡Ve ya!

El fuerte empujón de Perceval lanzó a Merlín hacia un callejón vacío que probablemente iba en la dirección correcta.

Entrevió un destello de rubio bajo una gorra de camuflaje, una constitución familiar (familiar porque Merlín se había pasado mucho tiempo observándola mientras esperaba por Dios que nadie lo estuviera mirando a él) y corrió en esa dirección.

La idea de quedarse a la seis de Arturo era agradable en teoría, pero difícil en la práctica. Por un lado, Arturo era una maldita liebre, y una que no cargaba con más de 10 kg de peso extra. Por otro, poner a Merlín al final de la columna donde estaría en principio protegido de cualquier francotirador que lo tuviera en su mira por la mole que era Perceval significaba que Merlín tendría que agacharse y esquivar, subir, bajar y zigzaguear a través de la refriega y por cualquier edificio que resultara estar en su camino hacia alcanzar a Arturo.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín!—el repentino grito de Gwaine por las ondas de radio hizo que Merlín casi se tropezara con un agujero del tamaño de una marmita en el asfalto—. ¡Los tienes pegados al culo!

— ¿Los mismos de la mierda de antes?—jadeó, mirando hacia atrás. Todavía no se veía a nadie, pero corrió más rápido.

Gwaine sonaba sin aliento, debía de estar cambiando de posición.

— ¡No, joder, no! ¡Putos tramposos! ¡Están saliendo de la carpintería!

— ¡Hijos de…— Merlín se tropezó con unos escombros y siguió corriendo—. ¡Hijos de puta!

Volvió a mirar para atrás, giró en otra esquina, siguió corriendo y se vio arrastrado de repente por el marco de una puerta, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y una mano en la boca. Aliento caliente le acarició la oreja.

—Soy yo.

_Arturo._

Merlín se relajó, aliviado. La tensión en los brazos de Arturo se relajó también un poco, pero siguió sujetándolo fuerte.

Una sombra, luego tres, cuatro, pasaron zumbando, y Merlín apenas se podía concentrar. Tenía la mano de Arturo en la boca, suave pero firme. Olía bien, una mezcla del jabón barato y basto de las duchas comunales, sudor salado y arena del desierto con el almizcle salvaje y profundo que era inequívocamente _Arturo._ Merlín resistió la tentación de sacar la lengua para ver también a qué sabía.

_Dios._

Arturo no lo soltaba.

Merlín tragó saliva. Arturo estaba pegado con fuerza a él, con un brazo sujetándolo bien. Merlín deseó no llevar tanto puto equipo puesto, porque podría estar sintiendo el pecho de Arturo contra su espalda en ese momento y… y… quién sabe qué más.

Merlín cogió la muñeca de Arturo y la alejó de su boca.

—Arturo—siseó, y se calló un segundo después cuando oyó voces en la calle.

—Hay alguien por aquí.

— ¿Seguro?

—Esta cosa es fiable a hasta cinco metros. Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Que estamos rodeados de putos edificio, imbécil! ¡Empezad a buscar!

Merlín contuvo el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando Arturo le susurró al oído.

—Nos han pinchado.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, con un poco entusiasmo de más.

—Sí. ¿Los chalecos?

—No pueden ser las estúpidas pistolas de plástico—dijo Arturo. Merlín sabía que tenía razón. Las pistolas se podían perder, cambiar o romper, pero los chalecos estaban amañados para que si alguien se los quitaba, se le considerara muerto en el juego y su equipo dejara de funcionar. Un dispositivo de seguimiento en los chalecos garantizaba que se les pudiera encontrar donde fuera que estuvieran en la ciudad.

— Serán capullos—murmuró Merlín—. Vale, date la vuelta, echaré un vistazo.

Arturo dejó caer el brazo, el que estaba sobre el pecho de Merlín, y lo dejó reposar un segundo en la cintura de este antes de dejarlo ir del todo. Merlín casi se murió del susto, pero Arturo ya se había girado.

—Luego. Ahora tenemos que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y ellos. Si nos disparan, se acabó el juego.

Tocó su auricular.

— ¿Gwaine? ¿León? Nos han pinchado. Nos están siguiendo. Vamos a despistar a esos idiotas y Merlín va a mirar los chalecos para desactivar los dispositivos. Reuniros en el punto K. Os llevaremos a los cuatro que nos siguen.

Le llegó un grito de rabia de Gwaine, pero fue León el que contestó, aunque un poco sin aliento.

— ¡Me cago en su puta madre! ¡Voy a meterle los chips por el culo y les voy a prender fuego!

Merlín casi se ahogó de la risa. León nunca decía palabrotas. Un Humvee con ruedas con clavos podría pasarle por encima del pie y no soltaría una sola, pero al parecer las trampas compulsivas de Valiant era un tema delicado. Vio un destello de sonrisa en Arturo, solo un destello y ya no estaba. Las trampas compulsivas de Valiant eran un tema delicado para Arturo, también.

Arturo le cogió del brazo, lo soltó un segundo después y salió por detrás, con ojos y orejas abiertos en busca de hombres de Valiant. Se movían, paraban. Se movían otra vez, paraban. Era una maniobra rayuela, una y otra vez, con movimientos rápidos como un rayo en medio y, cada vez que paraban, Arturo le decía algo en voz baja a Merlín antes de moverse otra vez, sin esperar una respuesta.

—El francotirador al que pilló Gwaine… no estaba mirando a Gwaine. Nos buscaba a nosotros. Los medios de identificación que tienen no son tan exactos. Los deben de haber pillado baratos en algún sitio.

Otra parada:

—Espero que Gwaine no esté haciendo el capullo. Con los chips, es un objetivo igual de fácil que los demás.

La siguiente:

—Voy a hacer que los chicos se dispersen desde el punto K, luego se reunan en la plaza. Eso te da unos cinco minutos para encontrar y desactivar los chips, dependiendo de lo rápido que los hombres de Valiant salgan del embrollo y vengan a por nosotros.

En la parada de después:

—Mierda, voy a cogerle los cojones a Valiant y apretar hasta que se le salgan los ojos.

Después de la primera parada, mientras Arturo estaba distraído, Merlín lanzó un hechizo burbuja a su alrededor. Le había costado un tiempo averiguar cómo usar su magia para desviar señales de radio y aún más usarla para deshacerse de una sola señal, pero la burbuja, siempre y cuando se mantuviera pegado a Arturo para mantenerlos a los dos dentro de la esfera, los haría invisibles al otro equipo.

Deseó poder hacer lo mismo por el resto de Excalibur, pero el hechizo era frágil, y podía notar cómo se deshacía cada vez que Arturo cambiaba su posición.

Cada vez que paraban, Merlín reforzaba la magia a su alrededor y recorría el chaleco con la mano libre para inspeccionar el nylon en busca de bultos, hilos sueltos o bolsillos cosidos mal y rápido, todos los posibles sitios en los que se podría haber metido un chip. Suponían que habrían hecho todo lo chapucero posible sin que el dispositivo fuera muy obvio. La búsqueda no dio ningún resultado en la misma tela, pero cuando deslizó los dedos bajo el sensor de la flexible coraza encontró un pequeño bulto.

No pudo meter los dedos por la tela hasta la siguiente parada, después de soltar todo el aire para dejar algo de espacio entre su pecho y el sensor, y sacó un círculo metálico fino.

A la siguiente parada:

—Vale, no los veo, creo que tenemos un minuto de gracia. ¿Cuánto crees que puedes tardar en…?

Merlín levantó el brillante disco y le dedicó a Arturo una enrome y brillante sonrisa.

— ¡ _Mer_ lín! ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que lo habías encontrado?

—Acabo de…

— ¿A qué esperas, idiota? ¡Quítame el mío!

A Merlín se le secó la boca de repente. Contuvo el aliento antes de dar un paso hacia Arturo y hacer cuña con los dedos bajo el sensor y notar con alivio que los hombres de Valiant habían puesto los chips aproximadamente en el mismo sitio. Pero el ángulo no era bueno y no podía sacarlo.

—Espera—dijo Merlín. Se puso detrás de Arturo y lo rodeó con los brazos para trabajar mejor, intentando mucho no pensar sobre lo bien formado que estaba Arturo, lo sólido que era, _lo bueno que estaba,_ y, al final, el maldito dispositivo salió. Se separó antes de que Arturo se preguntara si el bulto que le daba en el culo era el cuchillo de Merlín u _otra cosa_ y se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera lo agradable que había sido estar pegado a Arturo por segunda vez en un día.

— ¿Entonces ya está?—preguntó Arturo, quitándole el disco de los dedos a Merlín. Lo estudió durante medio segundo antes de dejar de fruncir el ceño y darse un golpecito en el oído.

— ¿Todos bien, chicos? ¿Aún estáis aquí?

Uno a uno, los miembros de Excalibur entraron en la conversación (no había habido ninguna pérdida aún, gracias a Dios) y Arturo cruzó los ojos de Merlín con una mirada inescrutable.

—Tengo un nuevo plan.

— ¡Joder, menos mal!—soltó Lance—. Desembucha. Estoy hasta los cojones de este juego del gato y el ratón.

—Nos encontraremos en el punto K, pero vamos a recoger los chips y dárselos a Kay. Gwaine, tú te quedarás el tuyo un rato más, porque esperarán que te muevas por separado, pero si puedes encontrar una rata o algo a la que pegárselo…

Arturo les contó por encima la estructura del nuevo plan, un plan que suponía hacer que los hombres de Valiant siguieran al Houdini del grupo pensando que seguían a todo Excalibur. Era una distracción que les costaría el juego, porque el resto de Excalibur podría dispararles y dejarlos fuera mientras Merlín y Arturo se dedicaban a la misión original. Tan pronto como Gwaine se librara de su chip, los cubriría y eliminaría a los francotiradores.

Merlín les dio a todos un resumen de cómo quitarse el dispositivo y, en un par de minutos, todo el equipo (menos Gwaine) se había reunido en el punto K y le había pasado el puñado de chips a Kay, que salió corriendo en la misma dirección a la que se estaba dirigiendo en principio. Iba a llevar al grupo de Valiant en un agradable tour por el campo de entrenamiento antes de dirigirlos directamente a la ruta fijada. Arturo le dio a León el mapa, porque Gwaine los iba a guiar a ellos a la meta.

—Pobre capullo—dijo Merlín, mirando cómo Kay desaparecía por la calle en diez segundos exactos. Se alegraba de poder dejar que el hechizo se rompiera por sí solo; era un estorbo intentar mantenerlo, especialmente cuando se movían.

—Kay estará bien—dijo Arturo.

—Desde luego que sí. No hablaba de él—dijo Merlín, cruzando la mirada con Arturo con una sonrisa—. Pensaba en Valiant. Cuando los chicos de pongan la mano encima… ¿qué va a evitar que lo muelan a palos?

—No yo—dijo Arturo con firmeza. Cogió la correa de la mochila de Merlín, estirando hacia él hasta que Merlín se movió por su propia voluntad—. Y tampoco tú. Se merece lo que le pase.

Por su tono, parecía que Valiant fuera a recibir un destino peor que la muerte cuando Arturo le pasara un informe a su padre, pero Merlín decidió con perversidad que, fuera lo que fuera por lo que hicieran pasar a Valiant, no sería tan malo como que lo ganaran aún  haciendo trampas.

— ¿Le espera un tirón de orejas?

—Más bien un despido—dijo Arturo—. Y que lo pongan en una lista negra. Nunca conseguirá otro trabajo legítimo en el negocio. Uther no va a dejar pasar esto. No teníamos pruebas de que hubiera hecho trampas la última vez, pero ahora sí.

Arturo empujó a Merlín a un estrecho callejón otra vez, pero fue solo un segundo mientras los hombres que estaban siguiendo a los dispositivos pasaba corriendo.

—Vamos.

Se las apañaron para poner medio kilómetro de edificios entre ellos y su última localización antes de que les llegara la voz de Gwaine por la línea.

—Arturo, estoy en alto, a tus nueve. No salgáis. Repito, hay un francotirador en alto a tus una, esperando a que crucéis la carretera.

—Joder, Gwaine, tu chip…

—Está siguiendo ahora mismo los hasta ahora desconocidos patrones de apareamiento de un gato salvaje.

— ¿Y qué se diferencia eso de seguirte a ti, exactamente?—llegó la voz de León por la línea. Merlín tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse.

—Dios, León, no te pongas celoso. Ya te advertí lo de lo que pasaba cuando te comprometías a una relación monógama. Todo se vuelve aburrido.

— ¿Monógama? He besado a Merlín esta mañana—señaló León.

—Eh, _yo_ te he besado—dijo Merlín. Su sonrisa divertida se desvaneció cuando vi la mirada en la cara de Arturo. Estaba distante, frío, escuchaba con desaprobación.

—Porque eres lo peor, un fresco, yendo detrás otro cuando, claramente, yo estoy más que dispuesto a irme a la cama contigo, si caes ante mis encantos. Deja de hacerte el difícil y ábrete de piernas de una vez—Gwaine arrastró las palabras, volviendo al trabajo en un segundo—. Un segundo francotirador a tus siete.

—Lo siento, colega, no mi tipo—dijo Merlín, moviéndose un poco hacia delante para ver si podía ver al francotirador.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo o el francotirador?

—Ninguno—dijo Merlín. Se preguntó por qué Arturo elegiría justo ese momento para relajarse. Su respuesta llegó en forma de Arturo revelando su Plan, con mayúscula.

—Gwaine, ¿ves alguna forma de llegar que esté fuera de su campo de visión? No quiero que le digan a nadie más de que estamos en el área hasta que tengamos lo que necesitamos. Eso supone que tú te deshagas de ellos.

El silencio se alargó casi un minuto antes de que Gwaine los guiara por una ruta que incluía alguna acrobacia que Merlín estaba casi seguro de que Gwaine había metido solo para divertirse a su costa.

—Tened cuidado ahí dentro. Veo movimiento. Ningún cuerpo caliente al que pueda dispara, sin embargo.

Arturo fue en cabeza y barrió el edificio habitación por habitación. Merlín cubrió su espalda y mantuvo un ojo abierto por si había alguien más, pero todo el movimiento que podía ver era pro sombras, que se movían y ondulaban, sin sustancia por las zonas de suelo iluminadas del suelo y las ventanas. Estaban en el segundo piso, barriendo una habitación larga y oval, cuando los dos se quedaron quietos ante un crujido de madera fuerte y reverberante que venía de las escaleras.

Los dos se pegaron a la pared, giraron las armas, con los dedos del gatillo impacientes y listos para disparar, solo que no había nada a lo que disparar. Hubo como una onda otra vez, un cambio en el aire, y por el puro rabillo del ojo Merlín creyó ver la punta de una bota andando hacia ellos. Botas, nada más.

Empujó a Arturo bruscamente a otra habitación justo cuando los sensores de los chalecos vibraban con casi pérdidas.

A la mierda la entrevista de trabajo; a Merlín le daba igual conseguir un trabajo en Pendragón Consulting. Le importaba asegurarse de no decepcionar a Arturo. Quería ganar el juego por él.

Por eso, cuando Arturo estaba de espaldas, Merlín murmuró un par de palabras por lo bajo y los volvió invisibles a los dos.

La radio, muy sensible, recogió sus palabras.

—No he pillado eso. Repite—dijo Gwaine.

Arturo chistó y corrió a ponerse detrás de la puerta. Le hizo un gesto a Merlín que este no pilló. Un montón de sus gestos parecían desviarse de las señales estándar del ejército y ahora estaba usando uno nuevo que dejó a Merlín parpadeando confuso. Desesperado, Arturo empezó a susurrar.

— ¿Dónde está?

Merlín se encogió de hombros en un gesto de _no lo sé_ que abortó a mitad cuando el sonido de pisadas de acercó a su posición.

Arturo echó un vistazo por el hueco de la puerta y Merlín vio su expresión cambiar de _no hay nadie ahí_ a confusión pura y absoluta, luego a comprensión y, al final, a _puto capullo._

Merlín no tenía ninguna idea de lo que Arturo iba a hacer hasta después de que Arturo lo hubiera hecho. En una estampida que parecía haber calculado para ese momento exacto, Arturo se movió hacia la puerta y apretó el gatillo de la pistola láser amañada.

Esta acción se vio contestada con los satisfactoriamente altos pitidos de varios aciertos directos.

Merlín siguió a Arturo fuera, vigilante, y se sobresaltó cuando se chocó con alguien que salía corriendo y se enganchó con…

¿Una capa?

La tela crujió con electricidad, color y luz, para al final volverse de un material liso satinado con un cable enredado que salía de una batería en la riñonera de Valiant.

¿Una capa de invisibilidad?

— ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó Valiant, y Merlín recordó con retraso el hechizo de invisibilidad. Se medio giró, como si estuviera comprobando y asegurándose de que nadie los pillara por sorpresa y deshizo el hechizo. Valiant chilló de la sorpresa cuando Arturo apareció de repente delante de él—. ¿De dónde salís? No he visto…

—Debe de ser un efecto secundario de usar uno de los _prototipos_ sin terminar de Pendragón Consulting—dijo Arturo, levantando la capa. Su voz tenía un tono terroríficamente cortante—. Uno que estoy seguro no tenías autorización para sacar, y mucho menos para usar en un juego de guerra solo para poder ganar. Capullo imbécil. No estoy en la junta directiva como hombre de paja o porque mi padre piense que queda bonito tener a dos Pendragón en el registro. Sé lo que sale de I+D incluso antes que I+D. Uther va a enterarse de esto.

—No, no lo hará…

El cuerpo de Valiant golpeó el suelo y levantó una ráfaga de polvo y tierra. Arturo sacudió la mano.

—Buen derechazo—observó Merlín.

-Cállate, Merlín. —Después de un momento, Arturo añadió—El sistema debería estar en algún sitio por aquí. Ve y…

Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano en el aire.

—Ve y craquéalo.

Merlín sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

El sistema de comunicación de Pendragón Consulting estaba apartado en una de las esquinas de delante, justo en la línea de visión de los dos francotiradores, y Gwaine recibió el visto bueno de Arturo para desarmarlos. Merlín arrastró un taburete hacia la mesa una vez Gwaine se había ocupado de ellos, sacó sus herramientas y su equipo y lo conectó.

 Arturo caminaba de un lado para otro como un tigre enjaulado, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, y si fuera cualquier otro, Merlín no sería capaz de concentrarse. Con cómo iban las cosas, encontró la irritante presencia de Arturo bastante reconfortante. Introdujo un par de órdenes y esperó a que alguno de sus programas identificara el código de encriptación. El resultado fue “desconocido”.

—Joder. No tengo el código. Esto es nuevo—murmuró Merlín, y Arturo miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

Merlín no respondió durante un par de minutos, mordiéndose el labio mientras iba leyendo el código, sacando patrones. Le llevó más tiempo de lo que habría querido descubrir lo que era, el código Monmouth Corollary envuelto en un montón de basura, y sonrió. El profesor Geoffrey Monmouth había sido uno de los miembros de su comité asesor en Cambridge. Si había algo que se sabía de memoria, aunque fuera por instinto de supervivencia, era cada artículo que Monmouth había escrito o publicado alguna vez.

Al parecer, quién quiera que hubiera usado el código para encriptar el sistema no estaba al día con los últimos artículos sobre el Corollary, uno de los cuales incluía lo que Merlín había escrito para descifrarlo.

—Nunca digas nunca—dijo Merlín, con los dedos volando por el teclado virtual de la pantalla táctil—. Dame cinco minutos.

Hubo un silencio largo y la mano caliente de Arturo le apretó el hombro, casi afectuoso.

—Te doy dos.

Le costó a Merlín tres, y solo porque tardó un minuto entero en poder concentrarse después de ese contacto.

**ooOOoo**

Siete veces.

Arturo había estado en el punto de mira de la ira de Uther siete veces en su vida. Eso era siete veces de más.

La primera fue cuando Arturo llegó a casa con una mala nota.

La segunda cuando el colegio llamó a Uther porque Arturo se había metido en una pelea. Su enfado, había descubierto Arturo más tarde, no fue porque se hubiera peleado, sino porque había perdido.

La tercera, cuarta y quinta habían sido por errores en partidos de fútbol. La sexta cuando salió del armario. La séptima había sido cuando Arturo lo desafió y terminó la carrera en vez de meterse directamente en el ejército como Uther había hecho.

Uther tardó siete veces en darse cuenta de que su ira tenía poco efecto en Arturo y que nada podía herir más hondo que su decepción. Ninguna decepción había sido peor que cuando Arturo había perdido un juego de guerra. Cuando el equipo de Valiant había ganado a Excalibur, y ganar se quedaba corto, en su anterior encuentro, Uther le había dado la espalda a Arturo tras una mirada larga, sin emoción y con el ceño fruncido, y se alejó.

Arturo sabía que había sido un verdadero capullo durante meses. Había echó a su equipo pasar por un entrenamiento horrible que había hecho a la mayoría de los soldados de la base encogerse solo de mirar. Les había puesto restricciones estrictas, triples carreras diarias, formación en tácticas… Había eliminado hasta el mínimo rastro de grasa del equipo y había sido aún más duro consigo mismo.

Tres meses.

Le llevó tres meses de duro entrenamiento, tres meses de misiones arriesgadas y tres meses antes de que su equipo decidiera ocuparse del tema ellos mismo y arrastrara a Arturo al bar de la base en su primer R&R y lo emborracharon a lo bestia. Tres meses antes de que Arturo empezara a deshacerse de su bajón y se tranquilizara.

Satisfacción profunda y completa era una descripción demasiado floja para el sentimiento que sobrecogió a Arturo mientras veía a todos los miembros del equipo de Valiant, todos y cada uno, incluidos los hombres extra que había traído sin el visto bueno de Uther, avanzar por la rampa del transporte que los sacaría volando de allí. Arturo no solo no tendría que trabajar con los matones de Valiant una vez terminara su tour y ocupara su posición en la empresa, probablemente no los vería nunca más.

Los hombres de Valiant habían sido despedidos, su contrato con Pendragón Consulting totalmente terminado, su acceso retirado. Les habían quitado las armas y Morgana le había confiado a Arturo que Uther ya había empezado la campaña de difamación. Valiant tendría suerte si podía conseguir un puesto de guarda de seguridad en los muelles de Brighton. O en un almacén. O en el centro comercial.

A Arturo le gustaba la idea de ver a Valiant como un guarda de seguridad gordo en el centro comercial.

— ¿Una capa de invisibilidad, coronel? ¿En serio?—preguntó Arturo, en voz baja. Uther estaba a su lado, vestido muy elegante en un traje de negocios azul marino que su porte altivo militar evitaba que se arrugara, y había una mínima gesto revelador en su postura. Arturo presionó—. ¿Cómo es que salió de I+D con ella?

 —Supongo que la llevaría puesta—comentó Uther con voz neutra.

—Desde luego—dijo Arturo, pero no lo engañaba. La seguridad en el departamento de I+D de Pendragón Consulting era impenetrable. Contrataban de manera regular a contratistas externos para intentar craquear el sistema, y arreglaban los fallos desde lo más básico. No había manera de que un bruto como Valiant pudiera siquiera oír rumores de las nuevas tecnologías en desarrollo a no ser que alguien se lo hubiera dicho, o porque a alguien le habían _ordenado_ que se lo dijera. Y que probablemente hubiera dejado, de manera conveniente, un post-it con la contraseña de su tarjeta de seguridad para acceso rápido.

Arturo se preguntó por curiosidad sobre qué habría sido la apuesta entre el coronel Pendragón y el comandante Kilgarrah, y cuánto habría perdido Uther. A Uther no le importaba el dinero; inversiones inteligentes, patentes y servicios inestimables aseguraban que tendría billones incluso si perdía un billón o dos, y el Dragón no aceptaría dinero, de todas formas, no a menos que viniera en forma de un cargamento de cigarrillos. No, tenía que ser algo más. Algo que Uther llevara años persiguiendo.

Una recomendación del Dragón.

Uther no dejó que se le notara, pero le picaba que un simple comandante tuviera tanto peso contra un coronel condecorado, aunque retirado. Mientras el coronel Pendragón había cosechado los beneficios de sus tácticas y éxitos militares en forma de ascensos, el comandante Kilgarrah había rechazado enfáticamente avances similares, y entre su experiencia práctica y su extenso historial, tenía la atención de generales con los que Uther nunca había contado. Arturo no pensaba que tuviera que ver con ellos. Los rumores susurraban sobre la pertenencia del Dragón a muchos comités asesores, y uno de ellos debía de estar involucrado en la aprobación de la compra de tecnologías Pendragón.

Pero Arturo no preguntó y Uther no dijo nada. Y esta vez, como muchas otras veces en las que Uther había cometido un error, Arturo lo dejó pasar. Dejad que el viejo tenga su dignidad.

Arturo añadió este último evento revelador a la ya larga lista de razones por las que debería para de dejar que la opinión de Uther le importara tanto.

—Tengo entendido que a tu equipo se le han dado dos semanas de permiso. ¿Vuelves a Londres?

Tendría sus dos semanas de permiso, pero aún tardarían una semana o más en tener los papeles en orden. Mientras tanto, no tendrían grandes misiones, solo unas cuantas patrullas y algo de servicio ligero que todo el mundo esperaba y consideraba parte extra del R&R.

—Sí, señor—dijo Arturo, juntando los brazos en la espalda. Ambos miraron el transporte despegar en silencio y, una vez era una mota en la distancia, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron colina abajo hacia la base.

— ¿Y Emrys?

—No le he preguntado cuáles son sus planes—dijo Arturo. Sabía que no era eso lo que Uther estaba preguntando, pero si Uther podía jugar sus juegos, Arturo podía jugar los suyos propios.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

— ¿No quieres hacer la oferta de empleo tú mismo?—preguntó Arturo. Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, también. Uther siempre dejaba la captación de sus hombres a Arturo. La mayoría habían sido fáciles de atraer. Ninguno pensaba en romper el equipo, Arturo menos que nadie. La única persona a la que Arturo no había presionado era a Lance, quién estaba seguro que quería ser médico, y Arturo le había prometido una beca sin compromisos porque Gwen trabajaba para ellos de todas formas.

Pero Merlín…

No sabía lo que quería Merlín. Morgana le había susurrado cosas sobre los cazatalentos de Merlín y la al parecer infinita cadena de ofertas que había recibido nada más salir de la universidad; ofertas que todavía recibía hoy en día si la manera en la que aporreaba la tecla de borrar cada que comprobaba su email era alguna prueba. Pero Merlín se había metido en el ejército. Ningún hombre cuerdo que tuviera trabajo asegurado en los principales laboratorios de la industria rechazaba ofertas como esas sobre las que Morgana cuchicheaba. ¿Qué lo movía?

No era lealtad, tampoco. Merlín era demasiado nuevo en el equipo para tener los mismos vínculos que Arturo, el mismo deseo de mantener al equipo junto. ¿Cuánto costaría?

Uther no se dignó a contestar.

—Espero su firma en un contrato para el final de la semana—dijo, sin embargo.

—Ha rechazado Nicholson Industies, Orca Corp y King S.A—dijo Arturo. Nicholson y Orca eran las dos principales compañías de tecnología futurista, mientras que King era uno de los rivales de Pendragón en el campo de la tecnología militar. Se centraban en armamento militar, pero se rumoreaba que estaba expandiendo su departamento de ingeniería—. No creo que las tácticas agresivas funcionen con él. Voy a necesitar más de una semana.

—Siempre y cuando firme…— dijo Uther un momento después.

Arturo asintió, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago. No solo no sabía cómo iba a conseguir que Merlín firmara, si no que no sabía lo que haría si se negaba. Había recuerdos del juego de guerra que duraban como el cosquilleo de una extremidad fantasma: la sensación del aliento de Merlín en su mano mientras le tapaba la boca; el cuerpo de Merlín contra el suyo; su calor. Las emociones de Arturo habían recorrido la escala desde hostil y asquerosamente celoso cuando Merlín besó a León en el helicóptero por _café,_ envidia violenta por las bromas relajadas por radio cuando Gwaine había coqueteado con Merlín abiertamente, a ilógicamente aliviado cuando Merlín declaró su falta de interés en Gwaine.

Lo que aún no contestaba la pregunta de en qué, o quién, estaba interesado Merlín. A pesar de sus meses como miembro hecho y derecho de Excalibur, Merlín todavía mantenía los labios sellados cuando se trataba de hablar de sí mismo. Los únicos detalles de los que alguien tenía constancia eran los que rebuscaban de otras fuentes: su ficha, gracias al “amigo” de Gwaine en la oficina de Kilgarrah, las búsquedas en google, y ahora los cotilleos de Morgana. Merlín había empezado a relajarse, eso era verdad, pero todavía jugaba con las cartas bien guardadas.

Arturo encontraba ese aspecto de Merlín irritante.

Y era incluso más irritante que alimentara sus fantasías de pajeo sobre cómo iba a hacer que Merlín revelara todos y cada uno de sus secretos a Arturo, y solo a Arturo.

—Tengo que solucionar este desastre—dijo Uther de repente, parándose—. A tu francotirador le gustan las nuevas mirillas, pero no añaden mucho a su rango, y los mecanismos de gatillo de los nuevos explosivos necesitan trabajo. Y obviamente, no vamos a recibir un contrato por el nuevo sistema de comunicaciones.

Arturo asintió con educación. Pensaba que había sido un poco prematuro por parte de Uther presentar esos tres productos a los directivos, pero el resto de lo que se había presentado había recibido buen interés. El bonus eran las capacidades de ocultación de la tela de invisibilidad que Valiant había robado; el ejército iba a aplicar un contrato preventivo como único receptor ofreciéndose a poner dinero para corregir las deficiencias.

—Me gustaría saber cómo ha descifrado Emrys el código—dijo Uther, más como orden que como afirmación.

Por desgracia, cuando Arturo le había hecho esa misma pregunta directa a Merlín, este había contestado con una de sus estúpidamente grandes sonrisas que hizo que la sangre de Arturo se desplazara a partes de su cuerpo que no eran su cerebro.

—No debería sorprenderte. Craquear códigos es una de sus especialidades.

Uther le dedicó una mirada que gritaba _quiero los detalles_ antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda de mando.

Arturo escondió su mirada de diversión y fue directo a encontrar a su equipo. No había andado más de cinco metros por la carretera cuando lo interceptó un familiar, y digno de disgusto, “¡Arturo!”.

Se giró sobre sus talones y habría seguido andando, pero Gwen estaba con Morgana, y nadie podría ser maleducado con alguien como Gwen. Suspiró para sus adentros y esperó a que las dos mujeres lo alcanzaran.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros hombres?—exigió saber Morgana. Viniendo de Morgana, siempre era una exigencia. Arturo puso los ojos en blanco y consideró contestarle con un “buena caza”, pero la mirada ilusionada de Gwen le hizo contestar.

—Lavado de coches—dijo Arturo—. Owain quería lavar los transportes que se nos habían asignado. Algo sobre dejarlos como nuevos, para que cuando volvamos pueda gritarle a quien sea que haya ensuciado nuestros camiones mientras estamos de R&R.

—Suena muy a Owain—dijo Gwen con entusiasmo.

— ¿Y necesitaba a todo el equipo?— criticó Morgana.

—No tiene a todo el mundo—dijo Arturo—. Gareth y Bohrs están en la armería. Geraint en comunicaciones, llamando a su novia, y Merlín… Merlín está probablemente en algún sitio…

Hizo un gesto con la mano en la dirección general de las tiendas grandes que pertenecían al mando. Arturo estaba siendo poco claro a posta; no porque no supiera qué estaba haciendo Merlín, sino porque sabía lo de la Crack Box cuando no debería saber nada sobre la Crack Box; porque Merlín había _construido_ una, la había llenado de códigos y la había usado con éxito en el campo. Había las mismas posibilidades de que el mando estuviera enfadado o contento porque ahora tenían su propia Crack Box y, de todas formas, Arturo estaba intentando no bromear sobre el no estar ahí para proteger a Merlín.

El Dragón no había pasado por ahí con su nueva autorización de seguridad.

—Me gusta Merlín—dijo Gwen—. A Lance también.

—A todo el equipo—contribuyó Morgana, evaluando a Arturo con sospecha—. A todos menos a ti.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta?—preguntó Gwen. Su pregunta era inocente, pero sus ojos se agrandaron tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta por sí sola.

 —Está bien—dijo Arturo rechinando los dientes.

—Oh, déjame jugar. Me encanta este juego—dijo Morgana con tono alegre—. Arturo odia a Merlín porque Merlín es _exactamente su tipo._

Gwen le lanzó a Arturo una mirada de disculpa. De nuevo, Arturo maldijo su larga amistad con Gwen. Le había confiado algunas cosas que no eran para consumo público, definitivamente no para que las oyera Morgana, y una de ellas era lo que consideraba era su tipo. Gwen le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Cierto. ¿Qué más?

— ¿Arturo odia a Merlín porque Merlín no aguanta sus gilipolleces?

—Voy a tener que preguntarle a los jueces sobre esta—dijo Gwen antes de añadir al tema—. Aunque sé de buena tinta que han tenido discusiones que han dejado a Arturo sin palabras.

La risa de Morgana le crispó los nervios.

—Pon eso en la columna de “verdad”, entonces. Veamos, qué más. Arturo odia a Merlín porque Merlín…

— ¿Te quieres callar, Morgana?—explotó Arturo—. He dicho que el tipo está bien. Déjalo estar.

Morgana enarcó las cejas y le echó una mirada especulativa.

—Qué sensible, Arturo. Muy sensible. ¿Es porque _te gusta_?

Arturo la miró con odio, deseando poder matarla con la mirada. Pero si la dieran un penique por cada deseo, ahora sería millonario por todas las veces que había deseado reducir a su hermana a un humeante montón de cenizas.

Eso pareció contestar más cosas, porque Morgana soltó un gritito y Gwen sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a ponerle fin a los polvos de una noche?

Un dolor punzante le palpitó en la frente, y Arturo se apretó el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Oh! No has…— dijo Morgana, seguido de una pausa y una risa.

—Oh, Arturo, lo siento—siguió Gwen, triste y asombrada a la vez.

— ¿Lo siento por qué?—preguntó ahora Morgana.

Arturo bajó la mano para ver cómo Gwen le lanzaba a Morgana una mirada cargada de significado que Morgana no pilló hasta que Gwen susurró.

—A lo mejor Merlín no es… ya sabes…

Arturo no podía estar más avergonzado de lo que estaba por el movimiento arriba y abajo que Gwen estaba haciendo con la mano en su dirección, que terminó con otro gesto solo comprensible para otras mujeres, y por fin Morgana recibió un baño de comprensión.

— ¡Oh!—la expresión de Morgana pasó de alegre y socarrona a más contenta que unas Pascuas para terminar convertida en lo peor desde el punto de vista de Arturo: compasión—. No es gay.

—No.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está seguro de eso? Porque…

A Arturo lo salvó de uno más de los poco sutiles interrogatorios e intentos de casamentera de Morgana un grito rasposo.

— ¡Pendragón!

El comandante Kilgarrah estaba de pie delante de su tienda, la puerta abierta detrás de él, arruinando el intento de su ayudante de airear la tienda con el humo del tabaco que se estaba fumando ahí delante. Arturo miró a Morgana y a Gwen.

—El limpia coches está por ese camino, girad a la izquierda cuando lleguéis al final y seguid andando hasta que los veáis. Iré en un rato.

No esperó una respuesta, fue directo hacia el Dragón.

— ¿Señor?

—Tus papeles están listos—dijo el Dragón—. El permiso de tu equipo está firmado para dentro de dos semanas.

—Gracias, señor. Sé que mis hombres lo van a apreciar—dijo Arturo.

— Yo también lo hago—dijo el Dragón y, por una vez desde que Arturo era capitán, vio al comandante Kilgarrah sonreír. Daba un poco de miedo. Por suerte, la sonrisa desapareció un par de minutos más tarde, y dijo—. Tu autorización de seguridad es otro tema.

Arturo tragó, y le supo amargo. Sabía que era pedir demasiado. Fuera cual fuese la autorización de Merlín, tenía que ser bastante alta si le estaba dando tantos problemas Dragón

—Está bien, señor. Era injusto por mi parte pedirlo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—No, chico, no lo entiendes. Tu aumento de autorización se ha aprobado. Llegará en un par de días. Sin embargo…

Arturo no pilló lo que dijo el Dragón, porque el corazón le latía con fuerza y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor—dijo antes de darse cuenta de que el comandante Kilgarrah lo estaba estudiando con el seño fruncido—. ¿Lo siento, señor?

—A un capitán con mayor autorización y un equipo con la reputación de Excalibur lo van a acaba r reasignando a misiones de mayor valor.

Mayor valor significaba mayor riesgo. Arturo frunció el ceño, confuso. La mayoría de sus misiones ya habían sido de alto valor, pero el Dragón hablaba como si sus misiones hasta entonces hubieran sido un juego de niños en comparación con lo que tenían por delante.

— ¿Señor?

—Hace un par de días, Emrys y otros tres hombres de Excalibur salieron a una misión corta para eliminar a un objetivo. ¿Recuerdas eso?

 Arturo se acordaba. La operación que había dejado a sus hombres, menos Merlín, asustados, porque los habían acribillados con una serie de sucesos que solo podían clasificarse, siendo suaves, como “raros”. No era la única razón por la que se acordaba, tampoco, porque recogerlos de había dado unos recuerdos que no iba a olvidar con facilidad el resto de su vida.

Merlín tumbado cuan largo era en el suelo del helicóptero, a sus pies, mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, su rebelde pelo negro hecho un desastre, sudado, sus labios perfectos separados por los jadeos.

Su polla se sacudió por sí sola.

— ¿Lo de los americanos, señor?

—Eso—dijo Kilgarrah. Se fumó el final de su cigarro, lo aplastó con el pie y se encendió otro. Sus ojos eran pequeños y estrechos a través del humo del tabaco y Arturo conocía esa mirada. No le iba a gustar lo que el Dragón iba a decir—. Después de que llegara la orden de dejar irse a los americanos, el coronel Mandrake vino a verme. Tenía preguntas. Yo no tenía respuestas. Así que fui a por ellas.

Arturo esperó. Y siguió esperando.

—Recoge al teniente Emrys. Habrá una sesión de informe en veinte minutos.

—¿Mer… el teniente Emrys, señor? Pensaba que le estaban interrogando sobre la Cra… cosa—Arturo puso las manos en un cuadrado del tamaño aproximado de la Crack Box sobre la cual se suponía que no sabía nada.

—Terminaron con él hace media hora.

Arturo se forzó a asentir, aliviado de que Merlín no estuviera en algún sitio, con una lámpara en la cara, interrogado por lo mejorcito del MI-5.

— Iré a por él, señor.

El dragón lo dejó ir con un gesto de la cabeza y una profunda calada de su cigarro. Arturo saludó, dio dos pasos para atrás, realizó un giro preciso, de desfile, y se dirigió hacia la zona de lavado de coches. Quizá alguien hubiera visto a Merlín.

Una vez ya no estaba a la vista del Dragón, se retorció las manos con impaciencia. Respuestas. Iba a recibir respuestas sobre toda esa pesadilla de los americanos. Por fin. Odiaba no saberlo todo.

No le costó mucho localizar al equipo; lo único que tuvo que hacer fue andar recto por la carretera, girar a la izquierda y seguir los gritos agudos de Gwen. Arturo llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Lance ponerse delante de Gwen para recibir por ella, muy valiente él, un golpe de esponja mojada y jabonosa, y Morgana se escondía detrás de León. Sonrió, divertido, e iba a exhibir su mejor voz de sargento de entrenamiento con un _qué coño está pasando aquí_ cuando vio a Merlín.

Se le secó la boca.

Merlín estaba espatarrado en el capó de un camión limpio, tumbado en el parabrisas. Tenía las piernas, largas, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, los pantalones bajos en la cadera, e iba desnudo de pecho para arriba a excepción del brillo de las chapas circulas de identificación. Tenía las manos a modo de cojín en la cabeza y llevaba un par de gafas de aviador de cristal plateado, la barbilla hacia el cielo mientras absorbía el sol como si fuera algún tipo de Dios celta.

 _Joder._ Era increíble.

Delgado y flacucho solo eran aplicables cuando llevaba la ropa militar, sin forma; pero sin la camiseta, Merlín era esbelto y sólido como una cuerda, cada músculo firme, aunque en completa tranquilidad. Arturo quería besar esas costillas, pasar las manos por los bien formados abdominales…

Le dolía el pecho y se dio cuenta de que le ardían los pulmones porque se había olvidado de respirar. Tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Algo por el rabillo del ojo retiró su atención de Merlín. Era Morgana, mirándolo con una sonrisa taimada.

Lo sacó de su aturdimiento y anduvo hacia la zona, directo a por Merlín. Le cogió de una bota y estiró hasta casi tirarlo del todo del capó. El grito de Merlín hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable, pero no dejó que se le notara.

—Ponte la maldita camisera. Tenemos una reunión.

Arturo se giró y se dirigió hacia las tiendas de mando, ignorando el ceño desaprobador de Morgana.

**ooOOoo**

La sesión sobre el sistema de comunicación de Pendragón llevó más tiempo de lo que Merlín esperaba, especialmente cuando explicó cómo había descifrado el código. La afirmación, inocente en otra situación, “construí una crack box antes de que dejáramos la base para la misión porque descubrí que no teníamos una en el batallón” abrió una caja de Pandora que un general, tres coroneles y cuatro comandantes preferirían no haber abierto para empezar. Después de que todo aquel que no tuviera la autorización necesaria fuera escoltado fuera de la habitación, el asistente de Kilgarrah tuvo que ir a por la ficha de Merlín para confirmar que Merlín tenía autorización no solo para conocer la existencia de las Crack Box, sino también para discutirlas. Eso fue otra pausa incómoda de veinte minutos, sentados en las sillas calientes mientras los demás se bajaban los humos.

—El coronel Weiss-Smith está hacia el sur intentando proteger una franja de territorio. Pero el terreno juega en su contra. ¿Han llegado sus refuerzos?

—Para cuando lo hagan, Smith ya habrá descubierto cómo salir de su propio embrollo—dijo con sequedad un coronel.

—Están en camino de todas formas. Deberíamos estar centrándonos más en el material que sus hombres sacaron de los Ravines.

Un par de personas miraron a Merlín, pero él había perfeccionado el arte de fingir que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. La mayoría de esa gente no sabía que habían mandado a Excalibur a rescatar al grupo de Weiss-Smith o a recuperar el aparato súper-híper secreto que tenía al mando con los huevos de corbata, fuera lo que fuera. Merlín solo pudo echar un vistazo rápido antes de que lo metieran en una caja para enviarlo a los cuarteles del comité de expertos. El aparato era una caja negra y pequeña, brillante, que parecía una memoria externa.

Era algo tecnológico, sin embargo, no mágico (Merlín lo había comprobado) y si los científicos del comité no podían descubrir lo que era, empezaría a pasar por los especialistas. Al final podría acabar incluso en manos de Merlín otra vez.

—Creo que eso fue un montón de problemas para nada—dijo uno de los generales.

—La información que se supone que contiene nos daría una mayor percepción de sus planes futuros, si no los propios planes—dijo Mandrake con un suspiro.

Era una memoria externa, entonces, lo que lo convertía en un problema de ordenadores, y Merlín se legró por dentro de que no le fuera a tocar a él hackearla. Había suficientes expertos en el tema.

Se abrió y se cerró la puerta, y las preguntas empezaron tan pronto como el asistente le pasó la ficha al Dragón y el Dragón asintió a través de la nube de humo que salía de sus fosas nasales para indicar _sí, adelante._

—Entonces, ¿descubriste que no teníamos una? ¿Una Crack Box?

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Cómo descubriste eso?

—Pregunté por ahí con mucho cuidado, señor.

— ¿Cómo se pregunta con cuidado por ahí sobre algo que no nadie tiene la autorización para saber, para empezar? Incumpliste…

—Con perdón, señor, creo que podrá ver que ese no ha sido el caso. Nadie es consciente de que Merlín haya estaba preguntando por una Crack Box, solo por un aparato que no parecemos tener en el centro de comunicaciones.

Merlín intentó parecer totalmente inocente. En verdad _sí_ que había soltado más de la cuenta, un poco, cuando le había hablado a Arturo de la Crack Box, pero no se iba a cavar él mismo una tumba ahí mismo y contarles eso.

El coronel se rió, pero dejó el tema. Alguien continuó con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Construiste una Crack Box en menos de ocho horas?

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Cómo se construye una Crack Box?

— Yo… mmm… no puedo contarle eso, señor.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no tiene la autorización necesaria para saberlo, señor.

La persona que preguntaba era un General con dos estrellas, lo que le ganó a Merlín una mirada de odio por su parte y una risa camuflada en tos del comandante Kilgarrah.

—Me temo que tiene razón—dijo, divertido.

— ¿Por qué decidiste llevar la Crack Box al juego?

—Por la demostración, señor. Como Pendragón Consulting estaba enseñando un sistema de comunicaciones, pensé que la misión del juego sería entrar en el sistema y recoger información. No quería que me cogieran sin preparar y sabía que necesitaba estar listo por si acaso. Después de todo este tiempo con Excalibur bajo el mando del capitán Pendragón, he llegado a ver la importancia de los planes de contingencia, y mi plan era la Crack Box, señor.

—Bueno. Mirando el lado bueno, el batallón tiene ahora una Crack Box que el cuartel general no se había molestado en mandarnos—dijo otro coronel, cruzando los musculosos brazos encima de una mesa que no parecía ser capaz de aguantar el peso—. El lado malo, la única persona cualificada para usarla es aquí el teniente Emrys.

— ¿Y cómo es eso el lado malo?

—Sin ánimo de ofender, teniente Emrys, me sentiría más cómodo si tuviéramos a otra persona cualificada en el batallón—el general se giró hacia el Dragón—. Haga que el cuartel transfiera a alguien con las credenciales adecuadas. Mientras tanto, la Crack Box se quedará guardada bajo llave y tú, teniente Emrys, no podrás construir otra sin permiso.

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín.

La conversación se redujo a una simple evaluación del hardware de Pendragón, que acabó con preguntas otra vez.

— ¿Tu recomendación, Emrys?—preguntó el comandante Kilgarrah.

—Oh, mmm. Es un buen sistema, pero está solo un paso por delante de lo que ya tenemos. Podemos hacerlo mejor—dijo Merlín al final.

El silencio se extendió por la tienda antes de que sonara el crujir de la silla del coronel Mandrake.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Quiero decir, desde luego el tiente Emrys es uno de nuestro mejores expertos, y las posibilidades de que el enemigo tenga a alguien con su experiencia son pocas. Pero tardó menos de cinco minutos en entrar en el sistema de comunicaciones de Pendragón. Por lo menos, deberíamos esperar a por un sistema que le ocupara al teniente Emrys diez minutos.

Uno de los generales se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Solo diez minutos?

—Por lo menos. Quince como mucho.

La sesión terminó con una ronda de risas y Merlín pudo irse. Se dirigió al lavadero de coches con intención de ayudar al quipo a limpiar los transportes, y estaba a mitad de hacer exactamente eso cuando Morgana lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a parte.

—En serio, Merlín. Ya has estado aquí meses y aún estás tan pálido como un inglés común. ¿Qué te pones? ¿Protección solar 50?

—Más bien 10.000—replicó Merlín con una sonrisa y, no estaba muy seguro de cómo, vio cómo su sudadera pasaba por encima de su cabeza y lo mandaban a coger un par de rayos.

—No te podemos tener de vuelta en casa con dos semanas de permiso sin nada que enseñar. Ahora súbete ahí—Morgana señaló la capota de uno de los coches y le dio un empujón por si acaso—y veinte minutos deberían dejarte guapo y rosadito.

Con un suspiro se quitó la camiseta olivácea.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Maldito calientabraguetas—le silbó Gwaine. Merlín le dirigió un saludo con dos dedos.

No había estado en el capó del todoterreno más de un par de minutos cuando alguien tiró de él y tuvo que sujetarse para evitar aterrizar con la cara contra el suelo. Un pétreo Arturo le ladró un “ponte la maldita camisera, tenemos una reunión” y se marchó.

 _Mierda_.

Merlín se giró, recogió su camiseta del parabrisas donde la había dejado y se la puso. Corrió detrás de Arturo, pero una Morgana, pálida, lo paró.

—Merlín, yo…

—Está bien. Simplemente está siendo el idiota de categoría A de siempre—dijo Merlín, forzando una sonrisa. Le dio una palmadita en el brazo y corrió para ponerse a la altura de Arturo.

La verdad era que no estaba bien. Ni de lejos. Merlín pensaba que a Arturo ya se le habría pasado toda la fase inmadura de completo capullo resentido. De hecho, por un momento ahí fuera, le había parecido que a Arturo incluso empezaba a gustarle. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

_Quizá se le metió un gusano por el culo y se le murió ahí._

Merlín se puso la sudadera, se la abrochó y se la metió en los pantalones. Cogió a Arturo del codo para que se parara.

—Mira, Arturo…— Vio cómo su expresión cambiaba, volviéndose incluso más distante, y cambió de táctica a toda prisa. Cuando se trataba de Arturo, si lo informal no funcionaba, a veces lo formal sí—. Señor. ¿He hecho algo mal?

— ¿De qué hablas, Merlín?—Arturo se soltó de su agarre y siguió andando. Merlín lo paró otra vez.

—Te has convertido en capitán Idiota—dijo Merlín, incapaz de contenerse.

Arturo enarcó una ceja, y no parecía nada contento.

— ¿ _Capitán Idiota_?

—Ah, mmm… Lo que quiero decir es: ¿por qué me odias otra vez? Pensaba que nos estábamos llevando bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho?

Un destello de emoción pasó por los ojos azul cielo de Arturo, casi oculto por completo tras su total y absoluto control, aplastado por una vida de exposición a la disciplina militar y lo que debía ser ( _definitivamente_ era, ahora que Merlín había conocido a Uther entendía un par de cosas sobre la educación de Arturo) una personalidad del tipo _los chicos mayores no lloran_ y _los hombres de verdad no tienen sentimiento_ que no ayudaban mucho a que a la gente le gustara Arturo. Merlín hizo un gesto alentador, intentó parecer serio, abierto y atento, pero Arturo apretó los labios y se aguardó todo lo que quería decir.

Desde luego parecía que quisiera decir muchas cosas, y Merlín deseó que empezara a hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

La duda de Arturo era palpable. Merlín no necesitaba que se lo deletrearan. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera hecho, lo que fuera que había molestado a Arturo, Merlín no lo iba a descubrir, no ahora, quizá nunca.

A Merlín empezó a darle angustia.

—Nada, Merlín. No has hecho nada. Ahora cállate y vamos. Tenemos que reunirnos con el comandante Kilgarrah.

Al menos Arturo le estaba hablando. Merlín decidió hacer que siguiera.

— ¿Ha dicho por qué?

—Los americanos—dijo Arturo, lo que en realidad no aclaraba nada, hasta que Merlín recordó la misión en la que casi acababan muertos Gwaine, Perceval, Owain y él mismo. La misión en la que todo era raro, la misión contra los hechiceros. Er un poco difícil olvidarse de esa operación.

Merlín sintió un escalofrío por la columna.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—preguntó Merlín, cuidadoso.

—Al parecer, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, inhalando profundamente y mirando a su alrededor—mi nueva autorización de seguridad significa que Excalibur va a acabar en misiones más peligrosas, de mayor valor, y los americanos están metidos en ello de alguna manera.

—Vale—dijo Merlín, despacio, con las cejas apretadas en la frente mientras procesaba la información nueva que la estaba dando Arturo. Arturo miró a donde Merlín todavía le sujetaba el brazo, y Merlín apartó la mano de golpe, pero Arturo le cogió del hombro y lo hizo andar otra vez—. Vale. Arturo. ¿Por qué tienes una nueva autorización?

—Porque la pedí.

—La pediste—. Merlín alzó una ceja, y su boca se estiró formando una sonrisa—. Oh, Arturo, ¿estabas celoso? ¿Porque mi nivel de autorización era más alto que el tuyo? ¿Te sentías un poco inferior? ¿Fuera de onda? ¿Quizá un poco intimidado porque la mía era más grande que la tuya?

Arturo casi se atragantó y a Merlín le ardieron las orejas cuando repasó y escuchó lo que había dicho. No quería que sonara así, pero era demasiado tarde para retirarlo.

— _Más bien no,_ Merlín—resopló Arturo. Merlín siguió presionando.

—Pero, ¿por qué la necesitas?

—Porque si vas a seguir contándome cosas que se supone no debo saber me voy a meter en problemas—dijo Arturo, mirando a Merlín de lado, de una forma que se podría interpretar como advertencia o entender como un tipo de coqueteo. Teniendo en cuenta el casi desliz que había tenido Merlín durante las preguntas antes sobre romper la autorización de seguridad preguntándole a gente sobre la Crack Box sin preguntar de verdad, Merlín tenía que admitir que Arturo tenía razón.

—Podrías simplemente decirme que me callara, como haces siempre—dijo Merlín—. O fingir que nunca te lo dije.

Esta vez, la mirada que le echó Arturo hizo que el estómago de Merlín diera un giro de 180º, y le ofreció a Arturo una gran sonrisa que esperaba fuera cautivadora. Arturo sacudió la cabeza lo que podría ser diversión y cariño. También se podría interpretar como “no seas idiota, Merlín”.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nuevo nivel?

—El mismo que el tuyo, espero, ya que es lo que pedí—dijo Arturo.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada afilada, de reojo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Desperdiciaste la oportunidad de tener mayor autorización? ¿De mandar sobre mí?

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó la expresión de Arturo, y parte de su máscara se resquebrajó.

—No necesito mayor autorización de seguridad para mandar sobre ti, Merlín—se inclinó, tiró del pañuelo que sobresalía del bolsillo de detrás del pantalón de Merlín y lo levantó en el aire—. Tengo esto.

— ¡Eh!—Merlín se lo arrebató de las manos. No se le pasó la sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Arturo, tampoco, y supo que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien otra vez. A saber cuánto duraba. Mierda.

Arturo era exasperante. Los hombres como Arturo deberían venir con manual de instrucciones.

Merlín se ató el trozo de tela en al cuello; hubo otro destello raro en los ojos de Arturo antes de que apartara la mirada.

—Entonces. Lo de los americanos. ¿Estamos e problemas?

Arturo paró de andar otra vez y cogió a Merlín del brazo, el calor de su mano quemando a través de la camiseta de camuflaje hasta llegar a la piel, al hueso.

—Dímelo tú, Merlín.

Estaban cerca, más cerca de lo que habían estado en el juego de guerra, cuando Arturo había rodeado a Merlín con el brazo y lo había apretado contra sí, con la mano en su boca pero con una maldita mochila entre ellos; y aún así estaban cerca, pero demasiado separados, la tela de sus uniformes apenas se tocaban, el único contacto era la mano de Arturo en su brazo.

—No lo sé, Arturo. De verdad que no—. Merlín frunció el ceño—. ¿De verdad tienes la autorización?

—De verdad tengo la autorización. Directa de la boca llameante del comandante Kilgarrah.

Merlín soltó una risita.

—Vale.

Se mordió el labio, mirando alrededor. Nadie estaba prestando atención; estaban en una zona tranquila de la base, y conversaciones privadas como aquella pasaban a todas horas. La gente tendía a ignorarlas por puro instinto de supervivencia. Respiró hondo y asintió un par de veces.

—Vale. Bien. Nunca he lidiado con los americanos, pero tengo una idea bastante buena de los que están buscando.

_Magia._

La idea le mandó un calambre de miedo por la espalda.

Arturo lo estaba mirando como diciendo _sigue._

— ¿Mis otras operaciones? ¿Antes de Excalibur? ¿Antes de que me dispararan y me mandaran a la reserva?—Merlín hizo una pausa—. Hubo un par de misiones que se volvieron raras.

— ¿Tan raras como esta misión de tiro?

 _Más raras,_ pensó.

—Sí. Las operaciones las llevaban un grupo de fantasmas que parecían ser de MI-5, pero sin los trajes elegantes. Siempre parecían sorprendidos cuando volvíamos más o menos de una pieza—dijo, sin embargo.

A veces era simple suerte lo que los sacaba de allí intactos. Otras era Merlín. La mayoría, sin embargo, era pura suerte, porque Merlín no se enteró de lo de la magia de los otros hasta mucho, mucho después. Se había pasado toda su vida guardando su magia en secreto, sin usarla, así que tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que el hormigueo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con su propia magia, si no con la de alguien más.

Había aprendido desde entonces a no _dejar_ de usar su magia. Le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Ocultarla, sin embargo, se estaba volviendo complicado.

Merlín no sabía si era por lo propenso que era Excalibur a las misiones peligrosas o si las misiones siempre habían sido peligrosas y era él el que se había quedado oxidado, viejo, y se había olvidado. Pero su magia salía más a menudo, especialmente cerca de Arturo.

Parecía que necesitara algo de ventaja para mantener a todo el mundo a salvo. _Especialmente_ a Arturo.

Arturo enarcó una ceja como solía hacer cuando estaba impaciente.

—Yo ya tenía la autorización, pero mi capitán, así que no nos _dijeron_ lo que estaba pasando, ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que esto de los americanos es del mismo tipo.

— ¿Cómo la misión que casi mató a tu equipo?

Merlín hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No. Esa última… Esa fue otra cosa. Un oficial de mierda con los huevos de acero, mierda en el cerebro, el pene pequeño y algo que probar—. Merlín movió la mandíbula, se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza. No podía decir nada más. Había dolido, perder a la mayoría de su equipo. Todavía dolía.

Arturo se echó para atrás, separándose de Merlín con una mirada especulativa que era casi compasiva. Miró a su alrededor y la compasión se convirtió en contemplación atenta. Merlín conocía esa mirada. Cuando Arturo empezaba a pensar, no podía ser bueno.

—No necesito la autorización para que envíen al equipo a misiones de alto valor—dijo Arturo, despacio.

—Pero ayuda—dijo Merlín—. Solo porque sobreviviéramos a las misiones no significa que supiéramos lo que estábamos haciendo.

—O cómo hacer planes contra sus tácticas—dijo Arturo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Soltó a Merlín. Este casi podía ver lo que Arturo no estaba diciendo. _Esto podría ser muy, muy bueno. O podría ser muy, muy malo…_ Merlín se inclinaba hacia lo segundo, pero esperaba lo primero—. Venga. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Anduvieron en silencio un par de minutos antes de que Arturo hablara.

—No me has dicho cómo has descifrado el encriptado del sistema.

—Sí, bueno, no tenías la autorización entonces—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

— ¿Así que puedes elegir el tipo de mierda súper secreta que me cuentas y la que no?—Arturo le dio una colleja, rápido—. Por si no te habías dado cuentas las tres primeras veces que te lo he dicho, tengo la autorización.

— ¿Te sacaste un título en matemáticas a la vez?—Ante el ceño de Arturo, Merlín se encogió de hombros—. Puedo darte la versión en inglés básico.

—Si no te importa—dijo Arturo, seco.

—Tus ratas de laboratorio de Pendragón no hicieron bien los deberes.

Arturo soltó una carcajada corta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mira, el tema es así. La tecnología de encriptación y las mates que van con ella cambian todo el tiempo. Siempre hay algún genio por ahí descifrando el último código y desarrollando el nuevo. Lo que quiero decir que es los del laboratorio encontraron el último código, decidieron que era la suficientemente bueno, y lo metieron en la caja. Lo que no hicieron fue encontrar a alguien que ya lo había craqueado, ¿vale?

— ¿Y alguien lo había hecho?

—Desde luego—dijo Merlín, abriéndose de brazos—. Lo único que tendrían que haber hecho era una pequeña búsqueda en Google Scholar sobre el teorema y habrían encontrado el artículo que escribí en el que descifraba el código.

Arturo ralentizó la marcha para parpadear, pero no se paró.

—Tú descifraste el código. Claro.

—Tuve que hacerlo—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa—. No podía graduarme sin despedazar el trabajo de mi supervisor, ¿no?

— ¿Tu supervisor?

—Sí, el profesor Geoffrey Monmouth. El código en el sistema se llama así por él.

Ahora Arturo lo miraba directamente, con la expresión neutra una fracción de segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¿Geoffrey era tu supervisor?

— ¿Por qué es divertido?—Merlín se pispó de la familiaridad y preguntó—. Espera. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es un consultor para Pendragón.

El ceño fruncido de Merlín desapareció y soltó su propia carcajada.

—Supongo que no esperaba que yo estuviera al otro lado del test, ¿verdad?

Arturo esbozó una sonrisa que casi era amistosa, pero que desapareció en un par de pasos cuando llegaron a la tienda de mando. El asistente de Kilgarrah los guió a una habitación dividida con paredes de cristal esmerilado, cobre incrustado para evitar pinchazos y vigilancia a distancia. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y hubo un click que dio mal rollo.

Eran los últimos en llegar.

**ooOOoo**

Arturo entró primero, bajando la cabeza en un saludo educado mientras se quitaba la gorra. Merlín estaba un paso por detrás y a su derecha, con las manos cogidas en la espalda. Los dos estaban firmes, aunque apenas habían recibido una mirada superficial de la gente en la habitación.

Merlín, a su lado, se puso rígido, incómodo. Arturo era consciente de que las miradas de reojo que Merlín echaba en su dirección y se preguntó de qué iba eso. Tendría que preguntar luego; ahora no era el momento.

El comandante Kilgarrah, el coronel Mandrake y el general Stephen MacNeil (el hombre que estaba a cargo directo de las misiones a cubierto) representaban al Reino Unido junto con un grupo de apoyo formado por dos analistas de uniforme. MacNeil era de los que no aguantaban tonterías, operaba con hechos y detalles y tomaba decisiones basándose en sus instintos. Mandrake realizaba operaciones bajo su mando, así que tenía sentido que estuviera allí. Y el Dragón… el Dragón estaba ahí porque quería estarlo. Arturo dudaba que alguien le hubiera dicho “no” alguna vez.

Representando a los americanos había tres hombres y una mujer. Iban vestidos con lo que Arturo había apodado uniforme de la CIA: pantalones negros planchados, camisa de manga larga y chalecos de kevlar de diseño a juego con sus trajes. Iban armados, no parecía que estuvieran ni remotamente dispuestos a dejar las armas ni siquiera en compañía de aliados  y había dos ordenadores Toughbook en la mesa frente a ellos, con las pantallas para abajo para que nadie pudiera ver lo que había en ellas.

La mirada de la mujer permaneció sobre ellos más tiempo antes de devolver su atención al centro de los tres monitores de pantalla plana que había en la pared. La pantalla de la izquierda mostraba imágenes de la ciudad del juego de guerra; el de la derecha tenía una imagen de cerca de las principales zonas de combate, en satélite, mientras que el del centro seguía una representación virtual de la acción. Arturo solo necesitó un momento para ver que estaba al final de la misión, pero estaba bien ver a su equipo acorralar a los hombres de Valiant según el plan.

—He visto suficiente—dijo uno de los americanos. Se removió en su asiento. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, cara cuadrada y nariz de boxeador. El cuerpo no le cabía en la silla, la silla le cabía a él. La giró para mirar a Arturo y a Merlín con una expresión ilegible pero apreciativa. El hombre de su derecha abrió su portátil y empezó a escribir. El hombre de su derecha no se molestó en reconocer su llegada y, de nuevo, la mujer (rubia, con ojos azul pálido) se giró para mirarlos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa y Arturo la ignoró.

Mandrake apagó el vídeo y el Dragón hizo un gesto en su dirección.

—Descansen, caballeros. Sentaros.

—Señores—Arturo se adelantó y se sentó; Merlín se sentó a su lado.

—Capitán Arturo Pendragón y teniente Merlín Emrys—continuó el Dragón, presentándolos antes de señalar con el dedo a cada uno de los americanos—. Robert Daly, William Aulfric, David Baker and Sophia Lee.

Si uno se fiaba del lenguaje corporal, el hombre del medio, Robert Daly, estaba al mando y William Aulfric era el segundo al mando mientras David Baker and Sophia Lee eran analistas. No había rangos ni títulos, lo que significaba que eran, definitivamente, agentes de la CIA (o alguna agencia subsidiaria), pero la forma en la que Daly se comportaba le dio a Arturo la impresión de que podría haber sido ex militar.

—Tengo algunas preguntas sobre este… ¿lo llamáis juego de guerra?—preguntó Daly, enarcando una ceja hacia Mandrake con un gesto desdeñoso hacia Kilgarrah.

Arturo reprimió una sonrisa. Ese era el primer error del hombre, despreciar al Dragón.

—Sí. Un juego de guerra. Una situación de entrenamiento en preparación de tácticas y pruebas de equipo. Algo con lo que estoy seguro estarás familiarizado, ya que habéis copiado el entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales de estrategias SAS—dijo MacNeil. Había una mínima cantidad de rencor en su voz que Arturo podía entender. Las fuerzas armadas americanas se llevaban toda la gloria y la atención. Por lo que a Arturo respectaba, sin embargo, se las podían quedar. Los equipos SAS actuaban con discreción, la identidad de los miembros era un secreto bien guardado.

Daly ignoró la pulla y señaló a Arturo y Merlín.

—Voy a dirigirme a ellos directamente.

—Adelante—dijo MacNeil, en un tono que implicaba _haz lo que te dé la gana_ con la confianza de que no iban a hacer mucho daño con lo que fuera que les iban a tirar.

— ¿Cuánta información recibisteis antes de la misión del juego?

Arturo miró a MacNeil, que asintió, antes de contestar.

—Nos invitaron a la presentación de las armas de las empresas consultoras, donde recibimos la típica charla pública de marketing sobre las nuevas tecnologías. Estuvimos presentes durante las preguntas y pudimos hacer las nuestras propias. También nos invitaron a probar los equipos. La única excepción fue el de comunicaciones. Se pidió al teniente Emrys que se abstuviera de hacer preguntas sobre ellos y no se le permitió tocar el equipo.

— ¿Y la propia misión?

—Una sesión de información de diez minutos esbozando los objetivos de la misión y los enemigos esperados antes de una carrera de 15 minutos para llegar al helicóptero. Informé a mis hombres por el camino.

— ¿Cuánto le discasteis a planificar?

—La duración del vuelo en helicóptero—dijo Arturo. No iba a contar el tiempo de pre-planificación ni la experiencia de los anteriores enfrentamientos contra el equipo de Valiant. El camino hasta el sitio del juego de guerra había llevado algo más de una hora, los había metido bien adentro en territorio seguro, donde podían entrenar.

—Una hora y 19 minutos—ofreció Baker, sin levantar la vista de su portátil.

— ¿Y en qué factores se basó vuestro éxito?

—Nuestra habilidad de improvisar, la confianza en los demás de mis hombres—dijo Arturo, irguiéndose un poco en la silla—. Y, desde luego, las habilidades y tácticas mejores de mis hombres.

—Hicieron trampas—señaló Aulfric—. Los hombres de Pendragón, quiero decir.

—El enemigo siempre hace trampas—dijo Arturo tras una pausa. No iba a picar el anzuelo de Aulfric, una razón para desestimar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa de su padre—. Podemos planear una estrategia basada en la información que tenemos antes de entrar, pero la situación en el sitio altera esos planes o los frustra por completo.

Se produjo una pequeña pausa mientras Aulfric y Daly consultaban algo. Daly se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar.

— ¿Cómo descifrasteis la encriptación de un sistema con el que no estabais familiarizados de antemano?

Arturo no miró a Merlín, pero intentó transmitirle un mensaje. _No seas idiota. No les hables de la Crack Box aunque puede que ya sepan de su existencia._ Merlín es enderezó ligeramente en su asiento y hubo una pausa mientras miraba a sus superiores por confirmación.

—Apreté los botones adecuados- dijo Merlín.

Daly enarcó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño como un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que se le anduvieran con rodeos.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que tenías que apretar esos botones?

—Es para lo que me entrenaron.

—Voy a necesitar más detalles—dijo Daly.

—Mmm. ¿No?

Arturo casi se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse de la manera en que se le tensó la boca a Daly, Aulfric se volvía de un adorable tono púrpura y Sophia le lanzaba miradas desaprobadoras a Merlín mientras hacía un mohín y miraba a Arturo como suplicando _haz algo con él._ El único que no reaccionó fue el otro analista, Baker.

— ¿Disculpa?—la voz de Daly era positivamente fría, pero era Aulfric el que miraba a Merlín con ojos intimidantes.

Arturo se retorció un poco en la silla, como protegiendo a Merlín. Cruzó la mirada con Aulfric, y la dejó allí, ninguno de los dos cediendo terreno. El general se adelantó.

—Lo que el teniente Emrys quiere decir que es no está autorizado para compartir esa información con todos ustedes. Sin embargo, los métodos usados para deshabilitar y extraer información de un sistema de comunicaciones no son la razón de esta reunión, Robert.

Hubo un cambio en el lenguaje corporal de Daly que, de repente, era amigable de nuevo.

—No. Desde luego que no. Estamos aquí para discutir el préstamo del equipo Excalibur…

—No un préstamo—dijo el comandante Kilgarrah con brusquedad. Daly continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

—… para asistir en la captura de algunos objetivos de alto valor.

MacNeil se inclinó hacia delante, apoyado en los codos.

—Te lo he dejado claro antes, Robert. No te vamos a prestar nada. El capitán Pendragón y sus hombres permanecerán a nuestras órdenes bajo la dirección del coronel Mandrake y el comandante Kilgarrah. Cualquier misión que tengáis para ellos tendré que aprobarla antes yo y, si me entero de que estás guardándoos información otra vez, acabaré con toda esta empresa ridícula.

—Stephen. —Daly sonrió con un gesto dulce que hizo que a Arturo se le revolviera el estómago del asco, aunque la sonrisa no fuera para él.

—Robert. Tú acudiste a nosotros. Desde luego, la misión fue un desastre porque no nos disteis toda la información…

—Sabes que no podíamos…

—… y finjamos por un minuto que vas a darme el discurso sobre cómo no teníais toda la información en ese momento y que yo te creo. Pero habéis vuelto, y con el rabo entre las piernas. Eso me dice algo. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

Ninguno del lado americano de la mesa dijo nada. Se sentaban en sus sillas, con cara de comer limones, aunque petulantes.

—Habéis mandado a vuestro propios hombres, vuestros mejores hombres, contra esos objetivos. No sé con cuánta frecuencia, pero cada misión acabó siendo una cagada. Vuestros propios chicos no os van a dar nada más hasta que deis con una nueva forma de ir a por ellos. ¿Es sí?

Daly se echó para atrás y se rió despectivamente, pero los labios apretados, cerrados como al vacio, de Aulfric les dieron su respuesta.

MacNeil paró, otra vez inclinado hacia delante con los codos en la mesa, las manos, como guantes de boxeador, juntas.

— ¿Y bien?

Daly respiró con fuerza (podría haber sido un suspiro, si no estuviera tan lleno de irritación) y se giró en su silla, señalando a Arturo y a Merlín.

—Lo que quiero saber es cómo tu panda se acerca a menos de quince metros de esos tipos y sobreviven el encuentro.

—Desde luego no será porque estuviera preparados correctamente y con toda la información a su disposición—dijo Mandrake, su tono tan seco que la humedad en todo el desierto descendió un par de grados.

La tensión en la habitación alcanzó un nivel que era al menos diez veces más denso que cuando Owain desconectaba un bomba solo con un clip, un cortaúñas y las gafas de sol de Arturo. Arturo tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, la reunión iba a convertirse en un intercambio de gritos en el que todo el mundo sacaría su arma y dispararía a alguien. Resistió la necesidad de alejar su silla y llevarse a Merlín con él.

La silla de Daly crujió cuando este se apartó de la mesa.

—David.

Baker conectó uno de los cables de la mesa a su portátil y encendió los monitores de la pared. Daly empezó a hablar aunque apareció una imagen en la primera pantalla.

—Por las descripciones en los informes que hicieron los miembros de Excalibur, uno de los dos hombres con los que os encontrasteis en la calle principal del pueblo abandonado y luego a las afueras es este hombre.

Arturo estudió la borrosa imagen, pero no reconoció al hombre. El ligero chocar de la rodilla de Merlín contra la pierna de Arturo, suficiente para mandar un traicionero escalofrío por su columna, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que era uno de los hombres a los que se había enfrentado su equipo.

—Su nombre es Jonathan Aredian. Es un mercenario independiente cuyas últimas alianzas conocidas parecen ser con un grupo de los rebeldes a los que los propios rebeldes intentan evitar.

— ¿Fanático?—preguntó Mandrake.

Hubo una pausa y, entonces, al final hubo contestación.

—No creemos. Es Sudafricano de nacimiento, pero se le ha visto por toda el este, la mayor parte de Europa y Sudamérica. Trafica con armas exóticas, drogas, esclavos… di lo que sea, él lo ha hecho, y vamos con diez años de retraso en la recogida de pruebas en su contra. Lo principal de su carrera reciente incluye interrogatorio, tortura y recogida de información sobre nuevas tecnologías, especialmente tecnología militar. Últimamente se le ha visto utilizando armas de diseño tan avanzado que nuestro propio armamento no es capaz de eludir.

—Como escudos de fuerza—ofreció Sophia con una sonrisa dedicada a Arturo que no flaqueó ni siquiera cuando Daly se giró para mirarla con enfado.

 —Hemos intentado hacernos con esa tecnología durante un tiempo. No tenemos ni idea de quién proporciona la mayoría de su equipo. Chinos, rusos, coreanos… De cualquier manera, si su equipo llega a uso popular, estamos completamente jodidos.

—David—dijo Daly, y una segunda imagen apareció en la pantalla. Era el pequeño Igor de pelo desaliñado y hombros hundidos en una foto tomada de una fotografía con mucho zoom—. Este hombre tiene varios aliases, pero el único que parece quedársele es el Bufón. Feo, poco amenazador y muy visible. Le encanta la cámara, la atención, y la lía parda si la gente lo ignora. Ha estado en compañía de Aredian los últimos ocho meses y usa también algo de la misma tecnología.

Chasqueó los dedos y Baker añadió una tercera imagen en el tercer monitor. Esta era de un joven adolescente con pelo largo negro detrás de las orejas, algo cayéndole sobre los ojos, ojos de color azul cera vacíos. No había expresión alguna en su cara, mantenía la boca recta y había una arruga entre sus cejas.

Arturo se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que era una foto escolar. Incluso llevaba uniforme.

La foto cambió y se convirtió en una mucho más reciente que mostraba a un hombre con la misma expresión llana y vacía que parecía solo un par de años más joven que Merlín.

—Este es Mordred ap Aneurin, galés, erase una vez fue un buen estudiante, ahora se sospecha que es diseñador y traficante de armas. Desapareció un día tras el colegio. Se sospechó secuestro, pero nunca se pidió rescate alguno y la policía local encontró un vídeo de Mordred andando y subiéndose a uno de esos buses turísticos vuestros. Ni rastro de él hasta hace poco. Creemos que es el que le proporciona a Aredian sus armas, pero no estamos seguros de quién financia la investigación de Mordred.

Daly inspiró.

—Mordred es el objetivo que fallasteis. Su camión debía de estar blindado.

—Habría estado bien saber eso—dijo Arturo, pero no añadió que las balas especiales de Gwaine no habían hecho una mierda de todas formas. Señaló a la parte baja de la pantalla, donde había aparecido una tercera foto con la ampliación de un engravado en lo que parecía ser un trozo de metal doblado por el calor y chamuscado—. ¿Qué pone ahí?

—Es un trozo de arma recuperado de un ataque atribuido a la gente de Mordred. Pesamos que es un código…

— _Am gwymp hen y chwardd ieuanc_ – dijo Merlín en voz baja. Arturo se giró para mirarlo, pero los ojos de todos estaban de Merlín al instante y este juntó los labios, callándose hasta que Arturo levanto una ceja para decirle que ahora podría continuar—. Es galés. Significa _el joven ríe cuando el viejo cae._

— ¿El chaval de ríe de nosotros?—preguntó Aulfric.

Fue la rodilla de Arturo la que instó a Merlín a callarse. Pero Merlín se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es solo un proverbio.

—Sí, bueno—dijo Daly, girando su silla para mirar a la pantalla antes de tocar el portátil de Baker. Las imágenes desaparecieron de las pantallas, que parpadearon y se apagaron. Daly respiró hondo y se giró de nuevo hacia los británicos—. Como la última misión fue una pifia…

— ¿Y de quién fue la culpa?—murmuró Kilgarrah.

—… les hemos perdido la pista un tiempo. Si Aredian sigue sus patrones habituales, desaparecerá del radar durante un mes, y no podemos más que suponer cuándo volverá a aparecer Mordred. Puede que tengamos más suerte atrayendo al Bufón. Le gustan sus chicas. Y su bebida.

— ¿Y una vez los encontréis? – preguntó Mandrake.

Aunque Daly estaba mirando a los dirigentes británicos, señaló con el dedo a Merlín y Arturo.

—Ahí es cuando entran ellos.

—Hemos tenido a 30 hombres contra Aredian. Perdimos a la mitad. La mitad de los que sobrevivieron aún están en el hospital. El resto…— Daly sacudió la cabeza—. Cuatro de tus hombres se enfrentaron no solo a Aredian, sino tanto a él como al Bufón, y salieron de ello. Los chicos de Aulfric tenían toda la información que podíamos darles. Los vuestros tenían lo mínimo. Algo me dice que si les damos todo lo que tenemos, quizá tengamos una buena oportunidad de capturar a alguno de ellos. Al menos, ese es el objetivo. ¿Qué decís?

El único cambio en la expresión de MacNeil fue un ligero movimiento en la esquina de su boca, y no era una sonrisa. Un largo minuto pasó antes de que hablara.

—Llamad cuando tengáis un lugar. Entonces veremos.

Era una despedida, si Arturo había visto una alguna vez, pero aún pasaron un par de minutos de negociación que acabó con MacNeil repitiendo su “veremos” tres veces antes de que los americanos recogieran sus cosas y se fueran. Sophia se las apañó para ponerle la mano en el hombro a Arturo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Espero que estemos trabajando juntos pronto—le dijo.

Le estrechó la mano y le pasó un papel con un número de teléfono. Arturo suspiró.

_Lo siento, señora. Soy gay._

Pilló una sonrisa divertida en Merlín mientras arrugaba el papel y se encogió de hombros antes de ofrecerle el papel. Merlín se rió.

—Oh, no. Gracias. Probablemente me metería en aceite, me freiría y me comería para el almuerzo.

—A los dos—dijo Arturo.

Había algunos susurros al otro lado de la mesa y el general dio unos golpecitos en la superficie para captar su atención.

—Bueno, ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer hasta que contacten con nosotros otra vez… si contactan. Confío en que vosotros dos guardéis el secreto.

—Desde luego, señor—dijo Arturo.

—En ese caso, tengo entendido que tenéis un R&R por delante. Tomaos con tranquilidad lo de la cerveza e intentad seguir con el entrenamiento físico.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

Arturo y Merlín se levantaron a la vez y saludaron. Antes de que pudiera irse hubo otro golpe en la mesa.

—Solo una cosa más. ¿Teniente Emrys?—dijo el coronel Mandrake—. ¿Ese proverbio? Parecía que lo habías oído antes.

—Es un proverbio, señor. Desde luego que lo he oído—dijo Merlín, lanzando una mirada insegura hacia Arturo.

— _Mer_ lín—susurró Arturo con dureza. Merlín se encogió.

—Podría no ser nada, señor—dijo Merlín, mirando alternativamente a Arturo y al coronel—. Cuando estaba en el colegio, oí esa frase rondar por ahí a menudo. Solían decirlo un grupo medio pijo, sin embargo, y generalmente acompañado de algo llamado _nuevo orden mundial._ Nadie les prestaba atención. A ver, nunca iban a clase y siempre los estaban expulsando.

Merlín señaló a las pantallas apagadas.

—El tal Mordred parece tener la edad adecuada para haber estado en el colegio a la vez que yo. No creo que fuera a mi colegio, pero quizá el rollo del nuevo orden mundial se pasó por ahí.

MacNeil miró a una de los analistas.

—Comprueba eso, ¿vale?

—Sí, señor—dijo la mujer.

—Puede retirarse, caballeros—dijo MacNeil. Arturo y Merlín saludaron otra vez y salieron.

Ninguno habló hasta que estaban casi otra vez en el lavacoches para darle al equipo las buenas y las malas noticias: R&R seguía en pie, pero tendrían que seguir entrenándose ese tiempo y, si los americanos oían algo de los tipos malos mientras estaban en casa, el R&R se podría cancelar en cualquier momento. Y Arturo… Arturo tenía que pensar. Tácticas y planes que desarrollar.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Sus R&R iba a tener mucho trabajo.

— ¿Merlín?—Arturo cogió el brazo de Merlín y ambos se pararon y se miraron. Arturo podía ver sus propios pensamientos reflejados en la expresión dl otro, con un peso extra de preocupación que solo desapareció con esfuerzo. Aunque Merlín fuera la única persona en el equipo con la autorización de seguridad adecuada, algo le decía que, incluso si no lo fuera, sería la única persona que podría ayudar a Arturo a preparar lo que había que hacer.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

—No te he pregunto. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el R&R?

Toda la preocupación, el miedo, de los ojos de Merlín desapareció en un sorprendido y silencioso “oh” y la suavidad de sus ojos cuando sonreía.

—Oh, bueno. Llamé a mamá y no es un buen momento, la verdad. Se va a un viaje en moto por Italia con algunos de sus amigos, pero dijo que cogería un vuelo antes a Londres y se quedaría con su tío, así que al menos podré verla irse cuando llegue nuestro vuelo.

—Ya... ya es mala suerte, tío—dijo Arturo y, de repente, no podía oír del palpitar en sus oídos—. ¿Ningún otro plan?

—Iba a visitar a un amigo, pero eso es todo. Mi tío dice que me puedo quedar con él.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?—preguntó Arturo. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pararlas—. Tengo espacio de sobra y todos en el equipo viven en la misma zona. Podemos seguir entrenando, asegurarnos de estar en contacto si nos llaman de nuevo y…

—Eso sería genial, ¿estás seguro? ¿No te molestaré ni nada?

—Sí, seguro—dijo Arturo, porque, claramente, una parte diferente de su cuerpo había tomado el control de su boca y no parecía entender lo mala idea que era—. Y no puedes molestar más de lo que ya haces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Siento mucho que la espera sea larga entre parte y parte, pero una no puede traducir más deprisa y hacer un trabajo decente.  
> Además, ahora me voy a tomar un descansito, más que nada porque estoy en mi último año de universidad y voy un poco liada. Pero voy a seguir, no os preocupéis. Solo que habrá que esperar un poco más. Pero prometo que habrá más y que ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno de verdad.  
> Gracias por leer =)


End file.
